Unfrost my Heart
by Esmeralda22
Summary: As a princess with abilities that have been hidden from the world her entire life, Elsa knew this trip was an experiment. But when her father told her she was going to meet someone, she wasn't expecting him and he wasn't expecting her. Jelsa, Royal Modern AU This is my First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: The Experiment

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or RoTG_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1- The Experiment_

It was just a family trip. At least that's what her parents had told her.

Her cousin had just gotten engaged. And as Princess of the neighboring kingdom of Corona, her cousin's engagement was a cause for celebration. The Queen and King of Corona, were overjoyed and like any good parents had decided to celebrate by throwing a Summer-long festival in honor of their daughter and her fiance, as well as inviting all of the neighboring monarchs to share in this joyous occasion. The just and beloved rulers of the neighboring Kingdom of Arendelle wanted to express their congratulations in person and pay a visit to their relatives. Therefore, Arendelle's entire royal family would be in attendance, the king, the queen, and their two daughters.

All this seems perfectly in order, a good monarch should always keep up foreign relations. But for the Arendelle royal family the attendance of the two princesses was odd. Especially the Crown Princess who was rumored to have never left her room let alone the palace gates. It was not unheard of for a royal to be home schooled or kept sheltered, but for a princess to have never made a public appearance in the last decade sparked the curiosity of many. Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle was a mystery and her appearance would cause a stir during the festivities.

Elsa herself was anxious about the coming celebration. Not because this would be her first public appearance to high society in years, nor because she possessed a delicate and shy constitution. Behind her neatly pinned back platinum blonde hair, breathtaking blue eyes, and smooth pearlescent skin, this beautiful princess hid a secret. A secret who very few, even in her own family, had the privilege of knowing. For the young princess had the power of winter, the power to bend ice and snow to her will. But, the miraculous power had plagued the young princess like a curse. She was unable to control the immense power that resided within her, and her lack of control caused her to isolate herself from those around her out of fear of harming those she cared for deeply.

However, because of recent developments with the princess's powers and new found information, The King and Queen had made the decision to bring both of their socially isolated children along with them to attend the festivities. Elsa had been improving her control. She could go through the day without showing any signs of her power, so long as she kept calm or remained indifferent. But, for a girl who craved to express her emotions and be free of her burden, keeping a calm demeanor was a daily battle. Expressed instead in numerous burst of emotions where her powers would slip out and cover her room in dangerously beautiful ice. These lapse in Elsa's control were unbearably frightening to the young princess, even with the occurrences diminishing in frequency. Nonetheless, Elsa's parents were convinced that the trip would be beneficial for her powers.

So there she sat watching the waves rise and fall from the window in her private quarters. Even though they could have flown to Corona Elsa's parents had decided to sail there. They had told her it was strictly because of her father's love of the ocean, but she felt they had done it more for her benefit. On a plane she would have to be in the company of numerous people for an extended period of time, and even if they took the royal jet her father's advisors would be aboard. On the ship she was given her own private quarters, which would give her the peace she needed to calm her mind and an escape from her sister's constant questioning.

Although Elsa had made progress with controlling her powers, she was still not particularly close with her one and only sibling, Princess Anna of Arendelle. The rift had started in their early adolescents and still lingered in their present relationship. To the younger sister the separation had been abrupt and incomprehensible. But, to the older, the reason behind their broken relationship was painfully scarring. The crown princess had once been unbelievably close with her sweet younger sister, strawberry blonde locks tied into neat pigtails, twinkling teal eyes, and a warm smile that had followed her elder sister around endlessly. They would play, study, laugh, and cry together, Elsa had even willingly used her powers to bring her younger sister joy. But, one night, in an accident that would change their lives, Elsa had hurt Anna with her powers. When Anna had fully healed it was found that she did not recall any of the events of her injury nor her sisters abilities. By then Elsa's parents, out of concern for both their children had taken steps to separate the two, leaving Anna confused and hurt over the loss of her best friend and Elsa isolated and drowning in the guilt of harming her own sister.

Through the years Anna had tried to reach out to her sister and mend the broken bond, but Elsa, still bound by guilt and unable to contain her powers, could only push her sister away. In more recent years, with Elsa's growing level of control, their parents had allowed their estranged children to interact. But, these interaction were always short and under constant supervision. With this Anna would at least feel that her sister was no longer ignoring her, but she still craved the closeness of their past relationship. Elsa was glad to have her sister in her life, even if she could not be open with her sister about her powers or her own desire to spend time with one another.

Even though Elsa did want to spend time with her sister she needed solitary time if she was going to restrain her powers for the duration of this trip. That was another reason Elsa felt her parents had decided to sail rather than fly. The ship would provide her with the privacy she needed to use her powers. And although her parents did not know, this small freedom allowed Elsa to relieve some of the tension that concealing her powers brought upon her.

It was the last night of their journey, and Elsa knew that except for the necessary crew members everyone would be asleep at this late hour. They would arrive to Corona at dawn and this was the last night Elsa would be able to release her powers without the fear of someone discovering them. Sitting in her private quarters Elsa gently removed the satin gloves that covered her slender fingers. They had been a gift from her father, one of the many attempts her parents had made to help her conceal her powers. The gloves did little more than conceal Elsa's cool touch, but she wore them anyway as personal reassurance that she could control her powers. As the last of the fabric slipped from her fingers Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Although the gloves helped her keep calm they were a constant reminder of her parents expectations, and they weighed heavily on her. But, as she sat in her room with her hands bare in the dark of night, she felt free. At least from the expectations, if not from her powers, if only for a moment.

She let small delicate snowflakes escape from her fingertips, smiling as they reflected the pure moon light. Even in the dark she could hear the constant lull of the ocean and smell the salt air. It seemed so strange juxtaposed with the ice crystals she created. She relaxed into the ocean's rhythmic current, allowing her powers to frost over the room. Not enough for anyone who might be near by to feel the cold from her room, but enough so the once darkened room gleamed. Elsa sighed, listening to ocean waves beat against the boat and watching her own snow fall around the room. The princess admitted her powers could be quite beautiful, but only to her for no one really liked the cold.

Sitting in the calm night gave her time to ponder her position. This had been the first time she had left the castle since the incident, the first time she would see her cousin, and the farthest she had ever been from Arendelle. The princess wondered why now? Her parents had visited Corona before without either Anna or herself, and for more than just business. Corona was a kingdom that loved to celebrate and Elsa's parents would attend many of their the young princess had made significant progress in concealing her powers, but her parents were still visibly and incredibly concerned. Honestly, she had been shocked when her parents had informed her that she and Anna would accompany them on this journey. With these thoughts running through her mind, she let the soothing sounds of the ocean carry her off to sleep.

* * *

They arrived at dawn, as expected, but Elsa had been up long beforehand. The anxiety that the coming morning would bring refused the princess to sleep in late. She used the time before their arrival to calm her mind and make herself look the part of the perfect princess she portrayed to everyone around her. Now morning had arrived and Elsa held her breath, praying to God that she would be able to get through this day and fulfill whatever expectations her parents had for her and for this trip.

The port their ship was docked in was bustling with business, but there was a small crowd surrounding the end of their ship's gangplank. In the front of the crowd stood four people. Two based on their regal posture and noble clothing, Elsa assumed to be the King and Queen. She had not ever met her aunt and uncle even in childhood, but aside from the clothing their faces were soft and friendly. Beside them stood a girl with a short brunette pixie cut whose features reflected the man and woman next to her. She must have been no older than Elsa, but her expression reminded her of Anna with all the excitement that her smiling face portrayed, she was also dressed in fine clothing, but her posture was not as formal and even as Elsa walked down the gangplank she could see that the girl was practically gushing with excitement. Elsa had assumed that this giddy girl was her cousin, princess Rapunzel of Corona. Next to her stood a young man, clearly a few years older than Elsa, with well kept hair and a trimmed goatee. He stood tall and while he looked overall passive at their arrival when his eyes drifted to the gushing girl beside him his gaze softened. This must have been the lucky man who Rapunzel would one day marry.

Elsa's parents were ahead of her, and Anna behind her equally as excited to meet the people on the dock as the girl Elsa took to be Rapunzel was to meet all of them. Elsa had just stepped onto the dock when she was engulfed in a hug from the enthusiastic brunette girl who a mere second ago had been standing next to her parents. No sooner had Elsa realized what was going on had the girl then gone to embrace Anna, who readily reciprocated the hug and then began jumping along with the girl out of pure excitement. Elsa quickly composed herself, the lapse in her facade would not have been seen except by a closely watching eye. The crown princess of Arendelle then turned to Corona's monarchs and curtsied before exchanging pleasantries. She displayed the perfect princess and as Elsa turned to her parents for approval she saw it on their faces. However, Elsa was not calmed by their gentle expressions, for there was something else in their eyes she saw. They were watching her. Watching her every move, emotion and reaction, observing how it all affected her. Elsa's shock did not reach her face, she had finally realized what this trip really was.

It was an experiment.

A test to see how the outside world would affect her and whether she could really control the winter storm that dwelled within her.

 _End of Chapter 1_

* * *

 **Thank you to my sister and friends for reading this and helping me edit. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, please tell me if there is something wrong.  
**

 **Thank you for reading this in general. This is my first fanfic so I'm sure I have tons to learn. Sorry again if this is terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen of Rise of the Guardians (who would have guessed) or any other Disney/Dreamwork Character that pops up in the story**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: New Places_

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Rapunzel practically squealed as she, Anna, and Elsa sat having tea.

After arriving to the palace from the docks the ruling monarchs of Arendelle and Corona had left to discuss the plans for the engagement announcement, and spend time catching up. Rapunzel's fiance, Eugene Fitzherbert or Flynn Rider as he was better know, had left to run errands of his own, leaving the girls alone to get to know each other. The three princesses had decided to settle into one of Corona's beautiful sunrooms for their afternoon tea. The room was filled with the warm early morning light, which poured in from the french windows that lined the walls. The room had been painted a soft yellow and filled with dozens of flowering plants to make visitors to the room feel like they were in a garden. The white wooden sofas and armchairs adorned with plush floral cushions added to the ambiance and gave the room a more formal appearance, and offered visitors a comfortable place to sit. In the corner of the room sat a white grand piano, completing the eloquent look of the room.

Rapunzel had been eager to meet her cousins after learning how close in age they were. Anna was the same age as her at nineteen and Elsa just a few years older at twentyone. The two nineteen year old princesses after learning they were the same age had gone on about how excited they were about completing their first year of college and the drama that had gone on during high school. Rapunzel had dominated this part of the conversation, seeing as Anna, like Elsa, had been home schooled by private tutors. But being Anna, she was just as eager to contribute to the conversation based on her tv and book knowledge. Elsa had sat off to the side simply enjoying the sunny room and lemon tea. It amused her how the two girls had become so close in the matter of minutes they had known each other. This caused a slight smile to grace Elsa's calm features as she sat listening to the two chatting girls.

"So, how did you and Flynn meet?" Anna asked practically bouncing on the sofa as she enthusiastically asked the brunette girl next to her. Rapunzel blushed at this, but her eyes softened into a loving expression as she reminisced about her and her fiance's first meeting.

"Actually, the first time I met Flynn he broke in through my window." A bright smile adorned the future ruler of Corona as she happily refilled her cousins' tea cups.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Anna asked, a bewildered expression on her face as she exchanged glances with Elsa, who was equally confused by their cousin's last statement, but whose facial expression had not changed more than a raised eyebrow. Even without the constant gaze of her parents Elsa was hesitant to show a great deal of emotion.

"Oh, well, before I met Flynn he was a wanted thief," Rapunzel replied, still smiling humorously at the other two princesses' confused expressions. "Well, when I was sixteen some people who wanted my father off of the throne had kidnapped me in hopes my father would renounce the throne in exchange for my safe return. The people who kidnapped me had kept me in this huge skyscraper in the middle of nowhere and I had no idea where I was or how to get away from these people. However, a few days after my kidnapping in the middle of the night, Flynn broke through the bedroom window of the suite they were keeping me locked in-"

"Ooohh! Was it love at first sight," Anna interrupted as she squealed and bounced on the sofa with excitement. "Oh, I know he swooped in and rescued you because he fell in love with your beauty. Then he grabbed you by the waist and busted you out of your prison, returned you home, was named a hero, and now you two are going to live happily ever after!"

"Uh, well not exactly," Rapunzel said hesitantly, "I actually thought Flynn was another one of my kidnappers and used a skillet I had found in the kitchen to knock him out. Heh heh." The heir to the Corona throne continued to blush under the shocked gazes of her cousins.

"What, then how did… you know... you and Flynn… fall in love," Anna asked the confusion evident in her expression and tone.

"Well, after I stopped panicking," Rapunzel continued, "I hid his unconscious body in the closet. I wasn't sure what would happen if my kidnappers found out I had hurt one of their own. When he finally came to I questioned who he was, but he was just as bewildered to see me as I was him. Apparently he had broken into the building trying to find some jewel. Anyway I saw it as an opportunity, and I promised to help him steal the jewel if he helped me break out. Originally he said no, but considering I had him tied up in a closet and threatened to use my frying pan, I was very persuasive." Rapunzel snickered to herself, lost in a memory for a moment as she refilled her tea cup. Although her first encounter with her now fiance had been under peculiar circumstances she couldn't help but be amused as she reminisced her 'persuasive techniques'.

"So then what happened," Anna excitedly encouraged. Elsa smiled to herself at her sister's antics, Anna had always been a sucker for a good love story, and Elsa was just glad her sister was enjoying herself.

"Well, I don't really know when it happened, but in between dodging security and navigating that huge building we just kinda talked. We told each other things that we had never told anyone," Rapunzel replied blushing as she fiddled with the tea cup in her hands. "I guess we just connected, you know. And when it came down to me or the jewel he chose me." Rapunzel continued to smile looking down at her hands, a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

Anna sat on the edge of her seat bent over slightly with her elbows on her knees and head in her hands, gazing at her cousin with awe as she marveled at the love her cousin possessed. Elsa continued to sit quietly watching the two younger girls. The feelings of love her cousin had shared with Elsa and her sister had equally touched the winter princess, and a delicate smile appeared on her face. The three princesses sat in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. One lost in a memory, another adrift in a daydream, and the third contemplative of all that had been said.

As Elsa continued to think about what Rapunzel had said she couldn't help but wonder if love would ever find her. As a princess she was expected to marry, but the concern over her powers had dominated most of her adolescence and teenage years leaving little time for social gatherings or courtship. Elsa's gaze drifted over her warm and bubbly younger sister. She knew that Anna would one day find her prince charming, as the younger girl seemed to be able to make all those she met fall in love with her. Elsa couldn't help but think that her cold and reserved exterior would deter any such affections.

However, these thoughts were promptly interrupted by the entrance of a steward of Corona. The three princesses all turned their heads to the young man standing in the doorway, each still lingering in their own thoughts.

"Pardon the intrusion your highnesses," The young man spoke in a formal but gentle manner, his head bent in a slight bow as he addressed the three women in the room with respect. "But his royal highness, King Adgar of Arendelle has requested the presence of his daughter princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa was initially a bit shocked at that, she wondered why her father would request her presence, although no reaction besides a slight nod of her head graced her features. She began to prepare herself to leave, pondering what her father would wish to discuss with her. But, as she placed her tea cup on the wooden table in front of her, her gaze fell upon her gloved hands, and the reason became clear. Her parents were obviously concerned about Elsa's performance outside of her four bedroom walls. The look in their eyes at the docks had affirmed that. As Elsa made her way to the doorway where the young steward stood waiting to lead the young princess off to her father, it only made sense that the sensible ruler of Arendelle would monitor his daughter frequently as she became reacquainted with the outside world.

Following the steward through the halls of Corona's palace Elsa lost herself to her thoughts once more. She understood her parent's apprehension and need to approach everything regarding her with great care, but their methods of assisting the princess were ineffective at best. After years of trying to conceal her powers, Elsa still struggled with the icy force. She found that trying to restrain them taxed her heavily, and that if she used them ever so slightly it would release some of the tension, and makes the task of concealing them a bit more manageable. However, Elsa was ashamed to use her powers, even if it was only to make her burden lighter. She knew her parents wanted her to conceal her powers, and by using them she was disobeying their wishes. Her parents were only concerned with the danger her powers presented, and that was why they proceeded with such caution. And Elsa had to agree that her powers did more harm than good. They had most definitely put a strain on Arendelle's royal family, and even if Elsa was starting to have a relationship with her younger sister again, she would always have to keep her at arms length.

By then the steward had stopped in front of a grand mahogany door with intricate carvings. As the young man knocked Elsa schooled her features and stood up a little straighter. All conflicting thoughts that had dominated her mind on the way to this meeting were gone from her gentle features, and in place was her perfect princess facade. The steward then opened the door and announced Elsa's arrival to the room. Elsa glided into the room with all the grace and poise that her status demanded, she quickly took in her surroundings before fixing her gaze on the man before her, her father, King Adgar of Arendelle.

The room Elsa had just entered appeared to be a study, although no personal material adorned the room, so she inferred it was simply a study to be used for guest or private meetings. Like all of Corona's rooms the study had large windows to let in the natural light, and even with the dark colored wood paneling and furniture the windows gave the room a comfortable atmosphere. The King of Arendelle stood with his back facing the door, gazing out the windows with his hands clasped behind his back, as if deep in thought and he did not initially acknowledge Elsa's presence in the room. The young princess did not disturbed her father's thoughts and walked quietly into the room until only the study's lone desk separated her from her father. Without a sound, the King turned, quickly giving his daughter a once over before a smile appeared on his face. Elsa gave her father a small smile in return, but it did not reach her eyes. After another moment of speculation the King spoke.

"Did you and your sister enjoy tea with your cousin?" The king asked in a gentle tone. His face was still gentle as he smiled at his eldest daughter, but Elsa saw it in his eyes that he was carefully observing her every reaction.

"It was lovely," Elsa replied her gentle smile still in place. "I'm sure Anna and Rapunzel will become fast friends, they get along so well."

"Hmm, yes I'm sure," The king lightly chuckled as he imagined his own exuberant princess and the equally excitable princess of Corona together. Quickly straightening his demeanor he addressed Elsa again "I haven't been able to speak with you since dinner last night, I hope that the voyage was not too tiring?"

"No, not at all. It was pleasant and I feel fine." Elsa again replied.

"And have your powers been giving you any difficulty?" The King said in an even, almost absent minded manner. This perplexed Elsa, she was sure her powers were to be the main topic of her conversation with her father, but the manner he asked the question was almost as if he was asking her a routine and irrelevant question. Still, the princess answered her father without falter.

"They are fine, I have not had an accident, and I am sure I will be able to get through the trip just fine." The king simply nodded at Elsa's reply, and if Elsa was honest she would say her father looked distracted, which was very out of character for the pragmatic king. He relaxed his poise and moved towards the desk picking up a sheet of paper and regarding it with an intense focus.

"Right," he said abruptly, finally refocusing on his daughter and putting the paper back on his desk. "Tomorrow, I would like for you to meet someone." The king began to move around the desk to come and stand before Elsa, but his countenance had dropped most of its formality and taken on a warmer tone. Elsa held her father's gaze as a slight expression of confusion came onto her face. After a moment the king continued, "Recently, I have spoken with an old friend of mine, who says he knows a man who could help you. I trust the gentleman who told me this as I have known him for many years and he is a man of great integrity. He spoke of the gentleman in high regard, and I see no reason to distrust him. The gentleman of which he spoke will be here tomorrow and I would like to introduce him to you."

"And what, may I ask, is this gentleman supposed to do?" Elsa asked still, confused about what exactly her father was talking about.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure myself dear," The king replied a contemplative look on his face. "I suppose first I want you to meet him, to see if the two of you will get along, then we'll see where it goes from there." This answer only helped to further confuse the young princess as her mind swam with all the possibilities behind her father's words. "Don't worry Elsa, I just wanted to tell you so you could prepare yourself and keep an open mind. We will work out all the details tomorrow." The king regarded his daughter with a gentle expression, and in a rare show of physical affection her tucked a stray lock of platinum hair behind her ear and gently caressed her face. The king's words did little to clear Elsa's mind but his gentle touch reassured her that whatever, or rather whoever, she was to meet tomorrow her father believed would assist her in some way. Leaning slightly into his touch Elsa smiled up at her father, communicating that she trusted him.

Just then a notification sounded from the laptop that was situated on the desk and the king swiftly turned to address it, breaking the rare moments where all pretenses dropped and Adgar was nothing more than Elsa's father.

"You may return to your chambers if you wish," The king said gently, but without looking up from his computer. Elsa curtsied and turned to go, but as she reached the door the king spoke again. "And Elsa enjoy yourself." With that the King re-immersed himself in his work and Elsa exited the study.

After her discussion with her father Elsa decided she would go back to her room. She figured Anna and Rapunzel would be bouncing off the walls by now, and she honestly did not feel like being a good conversationalist. Not after the conversation she just had with her father. No, she decided she wanted a few moments to herself. After debarking that morning she had not gotten a moment of rest. From the dock Arendelle's royal family travelled back to Corona's palace where they were formally greeted and welcomed by the castle staff. Following these formal introductions, Elsa and Anna were swept off by Rapunzel to have tea, and now Elsa had just been informed by her father that she was to meet with someone tomorrow afternoon, and if the king's demeanor was anything to go off of, this man that Elsa was to meet was to have a very important effect on her life.

This left Elsa wondering what this young man would potentially be to her. Her father had not said it but it was very much possible that she was going to meet a suitor tomorrow afternoon. In her social class arranged marriages between elites were not unheard of, and she was twenty one years old. At her age she was expected to at least be courting if not engaged. Rapunzel, her younger cousin was already engaged, so for her parents to be pursuing a future relationship for Elsa was not absurd. Elsa, however, had never thought her parents would force her into an arranged marriage. They had married out of love and Elsa always thought they wanted the same for her and her sister, but then her father's uncertainty over exactly what would come about from this meeting made sense. He had said he wanted Elsa to meet this man and then they would work out all the details. Perhaps with her powers, Elsa's parents had thought she would never meet anyone on her own and had decided to go ahead and arrange a marriage for her. They would not force her into it, but this would allow for her to, maybe, meet someone. It would also explain why her father had made it a point to mention the gentleman's integrity. Although her father did not show it often, he cared deeply for his family, and if this meeting was in fact for a possible suitor for Elsa, he would want to ascertain that the man would be nothing less than a proper gentleman to his precious daughter.

As these thoughts consumed her mind, Elsa reached her room. With the multitude of rooms the palace had, Elsa had been provided her own chambers. Although Elsa suspected that these arrangements were more in regards to concealing her powers than anything else. She sighed as she entered the room. It was lavish, like any palace room should be, and adorned to embody summer. The large window that led out to a small terrace let in an abundance of natural light that brightened the already cheerful decor. The spacious room contained a grand four poster king sized bed, with a beautiful lavender flower motif comforter, and numerous decorative pillows ranging in pattern that still matched the bedding. Warm wooden bedside tables stood on either side of the bed, with vases of fresh flowers accenting them. On the opposite wall from the bed, a fireplace with intricate molding was embedded into the wall. In front of it was a small seating area whose loveseats and armchairs had similar floral patterns to the bed. Elsa found the summery nature of the room ironic compared to her icy powers, but she figured Corona loved the sun and in turn summer.

Walking over to her bed, Elsa removed her gloves setting them on the bedside table next to a small porcelain vase of flowers. She absentmindedly sat on the plush bed and plucked one of the small lavender flowers where it sat in the vase, twirling it as she let herself be consumed by her thoughts. The implications of the discussion she had with her father still swirled around in her head. Was she ready to get married? If it turned out that she was to meet a suitor tomorrow afternoon, even if she did not like him, would he be the first in a long line of men who her parents thought were acceptable? Elsa had never put much thought into her future, at least not where romance was concerned. During her childhood the subject had never truly mattered, and in her teenage years the stress and and isolation that resulted from continuously trying to suppress her powers left little room to fantasize about her future husband. But now she was twenty one years old, and as a princess she would be expected to marry and have a king rule by her side when her parents eventually stepped down.

Looking down at her hands Elsa noticed the delicate lilac she had picked up was coated in a thin layer of frost. As she continued to gaze at the small flower in her hand she allowed her powers to freeze over the small flower. Elsa held the flower up to the light allowing the afternoon sun that poured through the windows to blanket the lilac in its warm glow. The bright rays bounced off of the icy casing accentuating the lilac's light purple hue. Elsa placed the small flower back in its vase and stood, turning to face the large room. It was so bizarre to her to look upon the room after years of being confined to her bedroom and the walls of Arendelle's palace. It was liberating, but at the same time she missed the pale blues that adorned her bedroom walls. They were both her prison and her safe haven, being away from them was almost bittersweet. Gracefully, Elsa circled her bed, allowing her hand to lightly trace over the comforter and cover the sheets in a thin layer of ice. As her magic encased the bed Elsa notice how the ice seemed to be made up of hundred of individual snowflakes, magnified and displayed on top of her bed. She continued to let her magic flow from her fingertips as it crept up the pillars of the bed covering them in the geometric beauty. After encasing her entire bed in a layer of ice Elsa lay down on her bed letting her body relax, the calming cool of her ice conforming to her body and becoming a soft blanket underneath her. Laying on her bed, Elsa allowed for a slow trickle of snowflakes to fall over her, enjoying their cool kisses as they fell on her face and bare hands.

As she relished in the cold a sudden thought occurred to Elsa, whomever she married might have to know about her powers. She wondered who could possibly willingly marry a women who possessed these strange abilities. What if no one could and her husband hated her for it, or worse would she have to constantly hide her abilities from her spouse? It seemed unlikely that anyone would accept her powers seeing as her own parents believed that Elsa should always conceal them.

Sitting up on her frozen bed the young princess took in her surroundings. If the young man she was to meet tomorrow was in fact a suitor, did _he_ know about her abilities, and did he _want_ to pursue her still?

Before the crown princess of Arendelle could dwell anymore on the things to come, there was a knock at the door. Elsa quickly stopped the snow from falling and moved to her door. She prayed it wasn't a servant coming to turn down her bed. Although she was able to stop the snow on demand the ice she had encased her bed in would take her undivided attention to thaw out, as well as time. As Elsa moved to the door she mentally berated herself for acting so foolishly and using her powers within the castle.

"One moment," Elsa called straightening out her dress before opening the door. With her perfect princess facade in place Elsa opened the door only to reveal Anna looking giddy and a little unsure.

"Oh, you actually opened the door," The younger Arendelle princess said with a pleasantly shocked tone intertwined in her voice.

The comment, although innocent, only reminded Elsa of the strain her powers put on her relationships. Although Elsa was getting better at controlling her powers, and was able to spend more time with the younger princess, years of shutting Anna out and staying hidden behind closed doors had left its mark on the siblings' relationship. Elsa smiled sadly at her sister for a moment before schooling her features back into a serene expression that was slightly happier than her initial expression.

"Did you need something Anna?" The older princess asked with a gentle calm.

"Oh, right," Anna chuckled nervously to herself still awkward with social interaction, especially with her elder sister. "We didn't see you after father called you. I mean Rapunzel and me -er, Rapunzel and I wanted to um make sure you were alright" wringing her hands as she spoke the younger princess looked up to her older sister with a nervous smile.

"I'm fine Anna, I just thought I would get some rest after I had finished my discussion with father and leave you and Rapunzel to get to know each other a bit more," Elsa answered a small smile gracing her features.

"Right, of course you're fine. Why wouldn't you be fine? Silly of me to think you weren't fine. Wait you said you were resting? Were you sleeping? Oh my gosh did I wake you? I didn't mean to. Of course you would be tired after the journey. Not that that's a bad thing. It's fine if you're tired. I'll just leave if you want me to," Anna rambled to herself wringing her hands even more quickly.

Elsa's smile widened at the younger girl's actions, but before the girl could dive off the deep end Elsa interrupted her. "Anna I'm fine, and no I wasn't sleeping. Thank you for coming to check on me did you need anything else?"

Anna visibly relaxed as she stopped wringing her hands and fidgeting. "Well, actually I was coming to ask if you wanted to go shopping with Punzie and me. We are going shopping for some stuff for the upcoming festivals and the engagement ball," Anna looked to her older sister hopefully, but then her expression fell a bit, "but I understand if you don't want to go, or if you're too tired."

As the younger girl's expression fell and she dropped her gaze, a similar crestfallen expression appeared on Elsa's face as she was consumed with guilt for a moment.

"No, I feel perfectly fine Anna," Elsa said smiling as Anna's featured brightened with renewed hope. "I'd be happy to accompany you and Rapunzel. Just give me a moment to change and I will meet you in the main hall."

"Really!" Anna practically squealed, the smile that was had begun to grace her features broke out brightening the entire corridor. "Ok, awesome Punzie and I will see you in the great hall."

With that the young princess skipped away merrily. Elsa watched her younger sister for a moment, glad she could make the young girl happy. After the bouncing girl had disappeared around the corner Elsa retreated into her bedroom to change into more casual clothes and thaw her bed. Elsa slipped out of her formal traveling dress and into a crisp-white three-quarter length collared shirt and long royal blue maxi skirt with a small black belt accentuating her waist. Standing in front of her mirror Elsa took in her appearance, the outfit was casual enough for the outing but conservative enough to retain a regal appearance. As a final touch the princess slipped on a pair of ice-blue gloves over her delicate fingers. Looking down at her gloved hands, the older princess figured she was rested enough, and in good enough control of her power to go out and do some shopping with her sister and cousin. Elsa knew her sister craved to be close to her again, and while the crown princess of Arendelle was still hesitant and guilt kept her wary, she also wanted to be close to her younger sister. This trip was meant to be an experiment for Elsa and her powers and as she figured she would test her limits and make her sister happy in the process.

* * *

"Ooooh, look at this one Punzie," The younger Arendelle princess called out from the dressing room. Before another word could be said, Anna came out from behind the curtain twirling in light pink dress that flowed out from her waist like delicate petals.

"You look soooo beautiful Anna," Rapunzel squealed as she herself stepped from behind another curtained changing room giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Thanks Punzie," Anna said slightly bashful from the brunette's compliment. "And you look amazing too!"

The Corona Princess had stepped out in a dark purple scoop-neck sundress with short lace sleeves and an open lace back, and smiled brightly at Anna's compliment.

"You both look lovely," Elsa said from where she sat in the private dressing room drinking jasmine tea as she watched the two younger girls excitedly try on dress after dress. The two younger princesses blushed shyly at the more mature girl's compliment, but were quick to recover.

"Elsa why don't you try something on?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah Elsa you've been sitting there forever," Anna whined. "try something on it will be fun."

"Anna like I said the last time, I'm fine," Elsa calmly answered. "And I have not been sitting here forever, we've only been in this store for half an hour."

"But it feels like you haven't tried anything on in forever," Anna continued. "You didn't even attempt to look through anything in the last two stores."

Elsa released an exasperated sigh as her younger sister continued to complain about Elsa's lack of enthusiasm over the shopping trip. The three young princesses had been shopping for hours and had visited over a dozen shops and boutiques. While Rapunzel and Anna eagerly dived into the racks of clothing, Elsa would typically leaf through some of the garments and try on one or two pieces to appease Anna, but she wasn't very interested if she was honest. She had never been enraptured by clothing or fashion as Anna was, and she prefered her more conservative wardrobe over the short skirts and revealing necklines that dominated fashion trends. She really only came to spend more time with Anna, but after hours of traveling up and down Corona's high end shopping district, she was more than happy to simply watch the two bubbly girls. Elsa had bought a few items, a skirt here, a shawl there, and a few blouses at various shops, but nowhere near the amount Rapunzel or Anna had purchased. By the amount of shopping bags that the two girls had sent back to the palace one would think they were redoing their entire wardrobe.

"Anna if you are really that concerned you can pick something out for me to try on at the next store," Elsa figured this small thing would make the younger princess happy, and that there was only so much damage Anna could do picking out an outfit for her.

"Really!" Anna practically shouted. Elsa's statement had cut short her tirade, and replaced it with girlish squeals as she bounced in place.

Before Elsa could change her mind, Anna quickly changed back into the floral sundress and cardigan she came shopping in and zoomed to the register to make her purchases. Rapunzel was equally as excited and quickly followed suit, leaving an astonished and wary Elsa in the dressing room. Oh, she hopped she hadn't made a bad decision. As Elsa made her way to the front of the store she saw that the two girls had already finished making their latest purchases, and sent them back to the palace. They were now eagerly discussing where they would take Elsa to pick out an outfit. By the time Elsa reached the two girls, it seemed they had come to a consensus and quickly dragged Elsa out of the store and into a waiting town car. The two giggling girls quickly told the driver their desired location and proceeded to bounce up and down in the seats as Elsa could only watch with a worried expression adorning her face.

After a few minutes, the car stopped in front of another row of high end boutiques. Before Elsa could get her bearings, she was ushered into one of the stores and seated in a private dressing room to wait as Anna and Rapunzel scoured the store for something for Elsa. Arendelle's crown princess continued to wonder whether this had been a good decision, though as she imagined Anna's bright and cheerful expression she figured it was fine if it made her sister happy.

Like many of the other stores the princesses had visited, the dressing room was furnished with lavish furniture for guest to sit while other patrons changed in one of the curtained off rooms. In the center of the room was a small pedestal that was positioned between the seating area and a large three panel dressing mirror. Sitting in the dressing room Elsa tried to imagine the things Anna and Rapunzel would make her wear. From her glimpse of the store, Elsa figured it was a dress shop. Although that did nothing to calm her nerves, as the girls had visited at least six dress shops that day and Elsa had not been impressed with their selection, whereas Anna and Rapunzel fawned over the extravagant silks and satins.

Before Elsa's thoughts could run away with her, the two young princesses burst into the dressing room with matching victorious expressions that rivaled an Olympic gold medalist. They quickly shoved a garment bag into Elsa's arms and then the princess herself into one of the curtained off changing rooms. As Elsa regained her balance, she heard the two girls squeal with delight from the other side of the curtain. With a resigned sigh she unzipped the garment bag to find a beautiful azure dress. The delicate material seemed to sparkle like snow in the afternoon sun, and was made of the smoothest silk Elsa had ever felt. She gracefully slipped out of her skirt and blouse and into the lovely gown.

As the dress slid over Elsa's curves, it seemed to mold to her body perfectly, not tight or suffocating like so many of the other gowns Elsa was forced into. Taking in her appearance in the mirror Elsa was amazed by her reflection. The bodice of the gown was adorned with millions of tiny jewels that caught the light even in the small changing room. The sweetheart neckline of the bodice then melded into off-the-shoulder sheer sleeves. The skirt hugged Elsa's hips but was loose enough for her to move around in comfortably, and fell to the floor. When Elsa moved to leave the changing room she noticed the skirt had a long slit running up one side exposing her leg, stopping just low enough to be considered appropriate. Elsa blushed as she noticed the slit, but overall the dress looked stunning on her. The brilliant azure of the dress brought out her cerulean eyes and complimented her fair skin tone.

Finally, stepping out from behind the curtain, Elsa heard a gasp from the two princesses who now sat in silence as they took Elsa in. Elsa walked over to the small pedestal and quickly surveyed herself in the mirror before turning to face the two girls who were still in a shocked silence. Finding their silence unnerving, Elsa clasped her hands in front of her waiting for their commentary. After a few moments when none came she broke the silence herself.

"Does it look that bad," Elsa said in a quiet voice searching the two girls for any reaction other than stone-statue-still. It seemed Elsa's comment reengaged part of the two girl's brain, and in a moment they were up and squealing, showering Elsa with compliments on the dress. It was now Elsa's turn to be shocked into silence as Anna and Rapunzel bounced around her.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa, you look amazing," Rapunzel squealed.

"I knew it, I knew this dress just screamed Elsa," Anna declared in a self satisfied manner.

As the two girls continued to squeal, Elsa turned to look at herself in the mirror once more. She had to admit the dress was lovely but it was so different from her typical conservative clothes. Between her exposed shoulders and cleavage, and not to mention the almost scandalous slit up her leg, Elsa could never imagine herself mustering the courage to actually wear the lavish gown.

"No, I don't think I'll get it," Elsa said in a resigned manner.

"What!" Anna and Rapunzel both said, snapped out of their ecstatic reverie by Elsa's comment.

"But, Elsa you look fabulous," Rapunzel sputtered, trying to comprehend where such an absurd comment could come from.

"I mean yes its beautiful, but I don't think I would ever wear it," Elsa explained nervously wringing her hands in the process.

"No," Anna said with a commanding tone that matched her title. "You are getting that dress and that's final."

Before Elsa could protest she was shoved back into the changing room as Anna and Rapunzel left to purchase her dress and have it sent back to the palace. Elsa sighed and slipped out of the dress and back into her clothes. While she was concerned about buying the dress, a small part of her was happy, although she would never admit that to Anna. Walking out of the private dressing room a sales associate quickly took the dress from Elsa and scurried off to the front desk for it to be packaged and sent to the palace. Elsa sighed to herself and made her way over to the two younger princesses. As she approached them she noticed Rapunzel was talking on the phone while Anna was practically bouncing off the walls with glee.

"What's going on," Elsa tentatively asked Anna. Based on the girl's demeanor it was something good, but sometimes things that excited Anna were only a headache to Elsa.

"Oh, hey Elsa, Punzie is just telling her parents that we are going out to dinner and will be back at the palace late," Anna said still bouncing in place.

"Oh, ok," Elsa said a bit suspiciously. While it made sense for Anna to be excited about eating out, especially since her and Rapunzel got along so well, the level of excitement pouring out of Anna seemed a bit high for just dinner. Just then Rapunzel ended her call and turned to the two siblings.

"Ok everything is all set," Rapunzel stated an almost smug grin plastered on her face. This only heightened Elsa's suspicion and just as she was turning, she noticed Rapunzel throw Anna a wink, confirming to Elsa that something was up.

The three princesses piled into the town car and while Elsa tried to decipher what the two younger girls were up to, said girls just continued to bounce off the seats in anticipation. When the town car stopped Elsa released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The car had stopped in front of a popular albeit expensive italian restaurant, so it seemed the two girls were only planning to go out to dinner. All three girls unloaded from the car, but only Elsa moved to actually enter the restaurant. Noticing the two girls were not behind her Elsa turned only to see Rapunzel waving down a cab and Anna continuing to bounce in place. As the cab pulled up to the curb Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her elder sister in after her and their cousin. Now situated in the back of a cab Elsa's face only paled at Rapunzel's next words.

"Corona mall please."

* * *

At the mall, Elsa was pulled into a store by Anna and Rapunzel. Anna never released Elsa's wrist as she shoved articles of clothing into Elsa's arms, as she and Rapunzel prattled on about things Elsa couldn't understand.

"Hurry up Anna," Rapunzel said in an almost exasperated tone.

"I know, I know. I've just never been to one of these before will this be ok," The strawberry blonde replied holding up a top for the brunette's inspection.

"Whatever you wear will be fine. Now hurry up," Rapunzel replied.

After paying for whatever they had picked out, the two girls continued to drag Elsa off to the changing rooms. Elsa just stood there trying to make sense of what was happening as the two girls disappeared behind the changing room stalls to change into what Elsa could only guess. Rapunzel emerged first in a lavender floral crop top, black high waisted skirt, and a pair or brown high heeled ankle boots. Anna soon followed emerging in a teal tanktop with a white geometric pattern and a fringed indian vest along with a pair of denim shorts and brown cowboy boots.

"Elsa why haven't you changed?" The youngest princess asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked still confused on why the other two girls had decided to change their own outfits.

"Come on you need to change," Anna said dragging Elsa into a stall and giving the girl no more explanation to her and Rapunzel's strange actions.

Without a second thought Anna stripped down Elsa and changed her into the clothes she had evidently picked out for her. Then before the stunned platinum blond could process what just happened Anna dragged her out of the changing room and sat her down on a stool as she and Rapunzel proceeded to do Elsa's hair and make up. Still not giving Elsa a chance to catch her breath, they dragged her out of the store as Rapunzel waved down another cab. As the cab pulled up to the curb Elsa was able to catch her appearance in the mall windows. She was wearing a short white lace dress, that she felt exposed a lot of her bare legs. Along with a royal blue three quarters length blazer and white heels, she was just glad that she still had gloves, although the fingerless leather gloves would do little to contain her powers. Similarly, Elsa's hair was no longer in its princess-perfect form, but a messy bun where a few strands of hair hung out to frame her face. In the fleeting seconds Elsa had before being pulled into the cab, she wondered where they could possibly be going dressed like this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the cab pulled up to a lavish estate, however the telltale signs of a party decorated the dignified front gardens. Luxury cars were parked up and down the driveway and front circle, and as more pulled up to the estate, eager young adults poured out from the four doors of the vehicle clearly excited by whatever prospects lay behind the front door of the mansion. More people simply milled around the front entrance and the impressive gardens laughing, talking, or drinking in large groups or else trying to find a secluded place amongst the bushes with their lovers. As the cab the three princesses were in drew nearer to the front door, Elsa could practically feel the vibrations of the music that was surely playing inside, and gazing past Anna's Strawberry-blonde locks Elsa could see the pulsating lights through the mansions windows. With a tentative look at her companions Elsa could also tell that this was in fact the mysterious destination, there had been no mistake in the address. Rapunzel and Anna were once again bouncing up and down in their seats with excitement, and Elsa could only shrink back in the seat and hope this night wouldn't be as terrible as she thought it would be.

As soon as the car stopped the two younger girls were out the cab door, somehow managing to pay for the cab unbuckle their seat belts and run up the front steps before Elsa could so much as blink. Elsa sat alone in the cab for a moment trying to calm her nerves for what would easily be the most stressful night of her life. However, before she was ready a rude word from the cab driver disturbed her from her thoughts and in the next moment she was standing before the front steps alone. As her brain began to function once more Elsa realized that she had lost her companions and with one last deep breath entered into the pulsing music.

As crowded as the front lawn had been the environment inside could only be described as suffocating. The loud pulsating music reverberated through Elsa's entire body, and the crowds of people had no consideration for something as insignificant as personal space and seemed to actually try to smush together as close as possible. Combined with the smoky and sweaty atmosphere there was no room for Elsa to try and locate her sister and her cousin, let alone oxygen for her lungs.

Realizing the extent of the challenge before her, Elsa began maneuvering through the hordes of people in an attempt to find a glance of her relatives. Miraculously, Elsa was able to move through the crowded foyer into a less packed sitting room. Quickly surveying the room, she found no trace of either of the other two princess and made her way to the entry on the opposite side of the room.

However, before she could pass through the tall archway her path was blocked by a solid wall of muscle. Looking up to face the person who blocked her way she was met by clouded eyes and a drunken grin. Elsa could smell the reek of alcohol that surrounded the man in front of her and her delicate nose scrunched in disgust. The man leaned against the wall in an attempt to be suave, but in his current state, only looked like a drunken buffoon.

"Hey little lady," The man slurred, and as the words rolled out of his mouth a strong stench of alcohol intertwined with his breath, which only made Elsa cringe more. "What's a cute little bunny like you doing in a place like this."

"Excuse me, I would like to pass," Elsa stated, maintaining her regal posture and trying her hardest not to gag at the smell that washed off the man.

"Oh, how cold, don't have time for little ole' me," the man hiccuped. "but we haven' even been formally introduced."

"Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry," Elsa once again stated a slight edge to her tone as her frustration at the man's stubbornness grew.

"Well little bunny names Olson, Henry Olson, but you can call me Henry," The drunken buffoon winked ignoring Elsa's attempt to get by him.

"I really do not have time for this, I'm looking for someone," Elsa continued, the edge in her voice only growing sharper and along with an increasing look of disgust from Henry's advances.

"Oh, lovely we can look together" Henry said as he made an attempt to wrap his arm around Elsa's shoulders. However, in his drunken state and Elsa's quick step back, he missed by a mile. "Oh, see that hurts my feelings, I just wanted to introduce you to some of my friends, show you I was a real gentleman."

As Henry slurred his word Elsa could see out of the corner of her eye two other men approaching her from behind. When she turned around she was met with two solid chests and a dropping feeling in her stomach. Just then she felt an arm encircle her waist and as it pulled her to Henry's solid chest, she was assaulted by the reek of alcohol like a ton of bricks.

"Let me go," Elsa struggled against the brute of a man, but even in his intoxicated state he was able to hold her with an iron grip.

"Come on little bunny we'll have lots of fun," Henry again slurred, his breath washing over Elsa's face with the most putrid stench. As Elsa struggled against the man's grip she also struggled to contain her growing panic and the powers that her fingerless gloves did little to conceal.

"Oye Olson," A voice called out from behind Henry's two friends "leave her alone."

At the sound of the voice Henry and his two friends turned, seemingly ready for a fight, but as soon as they recognized the owner of the voice worried looks replaced their smirks.

"Oh hey Frost, me, Tom, and Will were just about to show the little lady around seeing as she was alone and all," Henry and his friends visibly cowered at the new arrivals presence, however, his visage was blocked from Elsa by Henry's massive form.

"She obviously does not want your company Olson," The man called Frost continued his voice lined with a fury that could easily make even a hardened soldier cower. "Don't go around starting trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Henry stated releasing Elsa as he spoke.

"Good," Frost spoke his tone notably lightning to something friendly. "By the way Taylor, Sam, and Heather have been dying to see you guys. Last I saw them they were in the card room."

"Thanks Frost see you around," Henry spoke and although his immediate worry was gone he did not waste a second before he and his friends turned tail and left the sitting room.

With the drunken giants gone, Elsa finally turned to thank her savior. Before her stood a man that made her catch her breath. His head was still turned watching her former adversaries vacate the room, but even from his profile she could tell he was startlingly handsome. The man before her was not as large as Henry and his friends had been, but at six feet with a lean but muscular build that was evident through his tight navy v-neck t-shirt, he was intimidating, and a sight to behold. He had messy stark white hair that she wanted to run her fingers through to see if it was as soft as it look, and striking cobalt eyes that still had an edge in them as he look towards the door. His pale skin was smooth and almost as pale as her own, which complimented his chiseled jawline. Overall he looked to be the gorgeous embodiment of winter.

When he turned to her, Elsa realized she had been staring, and a light blush dusted her cheeks. She only hoped the room was too dark for him to notice. Meeting his eyes Elsa was lost in the twin cobalt depths for a moment, eyes that seemed to search her own, entrapping her while keeping untold secrets hidden behind their brilliant color.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered in a breathless manner that she mentally reprimanded herself for. She had never been affected by a man like this, and even if he was breathtakingly handsome, she should at least thank him properly.

"Don't worry about it," He said giving her a small smile. " Sorry you got caught up in that, those guys aren't that bad when they're sober, but alcohol seems to bring out the worst in them."

"Well thank you again for stepping in," Elsa said trying to regain her princess facade, and not be enraptured by his smooth baritone voice.

"The names, Jack by the way," He said holding out a friendly hand to Elsa, and without a second thought she took it.

"Elsa."

 _End of chapter 2_

* * *

 **Thank you to anyone that reads this, and Thanks to my sister and friend for reading and editing this. I apologize for any grammatical errors please let me know if you catch any so I can fix them.**

 **And thank you to everyone who leaves a review, it means a lot. Plus I love to see what people think is going to happen :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Party People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any Disney/Dreamworks Character**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Party People_

The music was loud, too loud, he could feel it vibrating through his diaphragm, pulsating to the same beat as the neon lights that colored the gaudy sitting room he currently resided in. He honestly hated these parties. The music was too loud, the people were dumb and fake, the alcohol just made it worse, and the heat practically killed him. If it was up to him, he would be sitting back in his ice cold room, without all the stupid college students currently celebrating their release from the purgatory they called school for summer break. But it wasn't up to him, so there he sat slightly annoyed next to his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend feeling more than a little third-wheel-ish. But it was nothing new, as a bodyguard if your client wanted to go to a house party for the world's young and elite, then you had to go a house party for the world's young and elite. And as an undercover bodyguard you had to pretend to like it.

Jack Frost was different from the other young lords and ladies that attended this party. He was not truly a part of their glamorous social class, but none of them had a clue. With his bright blue eyes, playfully tousled white hair, and a smile that sparkled like freshly fallen snow, he captured plenty of female attention. Coupled with his six foot stature and lean but muscular figure, Jack was a welcomed addition to high society's bachelors. However, behind his energetic cobalt eyes, mischievous smirk, and jovial persona, there was a Jack Frost no one knew. He was here as a guard. A guard for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III son of the Lord of Berk, Stoick the Vast. However, to the public eye Jack appeared as no more than another upper class young man, and best friend to the young Haddock.

Lord Stoick had wanted to put his scrawny son in public school to encourage the poor boy to develop some social skills and a back bone. But as the son of the Lord of Berk, ruler of one of the world's most advanced regions for technology, transportation, and weaponry, along with his own prowess in technology, Hiccup had been a constant target for kidnappings. With the threat of losing his son, Stoick had to constantly keep the weak boy heavily guarded, making public school near impossible. Eventually Stoick came to hear of Guardians International Intelligence, an incredibly elite organization that specialized in the impossible, and believed it to be the perfect solution for his scrawny son. Jack, being the only advanced agent who shared Hiccup's age, was assigned to Hiccup at the age of 15 to be his personal, undercover bodyguard.

Jack acted as Hiccups best friend to the public eye, just a carefree and charismatic teenager who was easily accepted by his peers in public school making the transition for Hiccup much easier. Faking a higher rank Jack easily slipped into the private venues and high society's events, posing as another bored teenager representing his family while actually neutralizing any and all threats to the young Haddock. Only in private did Jack ever let his immature facade slip to reveal the cold and calculating agent he really was. Even most of Hiccups closest friends truly believed he and Jack were simply best friends, closer even than brothers, but Jack was a professional and he acted accordingly

Over the years Jack had grown to like his client and would consider him more than an acquaintance. He had watched Hiccup grow from an awkward and lanky teen into a capable young man who could defend himself from bullies and attackers alike. Not only had Jack been Hiccup's personal bodyguard, but he had also taught the young lord how to defend himself. Paired with Hiccups affinity for technology the young man had become an apt fighter with a few tricks up his sleeve. And now after six years of service to Hiccup, Jack's assignment was coming to a close. This would be his last assignment with Hiccup and with their spring semester coming to a close, Jack would casually disappear. If he was honest, Jack would miss the nerdy lord, six years was his longest assignment and although Jack kept his distance from everyone over the years the scrawny kid had grown on him.

Hiccup had definitely grown out of his scrawny teenage years, standing at around six feet with a muscled frame as a result of years of Jack's and his father's training. Some features had remained the same like his messy brown hair and bright green eyes that shone when he enthused over the newest modifications to his beloved jet. That was another thing that hadn't changed about the Haddock, while his outward appearance had matured into an attractive young man, he still retained his overall nerdy personality. However, it did not seem to bother his girlfriend as she sat happily adding braids to his messy hair listening to him jabber on about his jet. It had surprised everyone, to say the least, when Hiccup began dating Astrid Hofferson. She came from a well to do family that specialized in fighter jets, but she was better known for her own reputation. She was a spitfire, stubborn as a bull with a fist that could back it up. Although she appeared like many of the other party goers, with her blond hair tied in a side braid and her bangs swept to the side, lively blue eyes that could both comfort and demand respect, and a figure most girls would die for, Astrid Hofferson could take anyone in a fight, including her boyfriend. Somehow Hiccup had gotten over his inability to form words in her presence and actually wooed the blond girl next to him. They had been dating for years, and although many still questioned their relationship, Jack could see they were perfect for one another.

However, in this exact moment Jack felt no nostalgia. Right now he was annoyed. Jack understood to successfully complete this assignment he had to be at this party. It would be too suspicious if Hiccup's best friend disappeared the exact same weekend term had ended, the same best friend who had a reputation for loving parties, and who had almost never missed a social gathering. It was at times like these Jack despised his alter ego. He wanted no more than to give Hiccup his regards and report back to the Guardians' base site to prepare for his next assignment. Instead, he sat at a party he didn't want to be at next to a pair of lovers who had in all likelihood forgotten he was even there.

"Well, as fun as this is, I think I gonna get some air," Jack stated, sarcasm dripping from his every word. He was sick of this party and just wanted the day to be over.

"Where are you going Jack?" Hiccup asked looking up from his conversation with Astrid for the first time in a hour. "When the rest of the group gets here they'll wonder where you are."

Jack didn't really care at the moment. It was his last day with their group of friends and at this point he wasn't up to keeping up with the facade. Out of all of their friends only Astrid knew that Jack was actually Hiccups bodyguard, and that was only because Hiccup had told her after they got into a serious relationship. Jack had put up a good facade, but now he was sick of it.

"Just tell them you lost me in the crowd," Jack said standing up, a slight irritation in his tone. "It's believable, there must be a million drunk college students here, not that hard to get lost."

"Merida will be pissed if she finds out you bailed before she got here," Astrid said a slight smirk on her face. "You know she loves challenging you."

"She can deal," Jack said his tone becoming indifferent to the situation.

"Punzie said she was bringing people," Hiccup said in a last effort to get his bodyguard and friend to stick around on his last night with their group of friends. "You don't wanna stick around to meet them? She'll be bummed if everyone isn't here. She sounded ecstatic on the phone"

"One way or another it won't matter by tomorrow," Jack sighed, he just wasn't interested in keeping up appearances anymore. Turning to the couple seated on the loveseat in front of him he gave them a characteristic smirk. "I'll see you guys back at the house if I'm not back before the party ends. See you around Hiccup. Keep him out of trouble Miss. Hofferson."

"Will do Mr. Frost," Astrid replied with a small smile of her own. With that Jack gave them a mock salute and turned on his heel. Within seconds he was lost in the masses of people, and lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

He had spent a majority of his time wandering through the party, weaving between the drunken college students and shameless couples. The more he saw of it the more annoyed he became with the artificial nature of the people that surrounded him. After the third time some drunken girl tried to grind on him he figured he'd best head outside.

He headed toward the nearest balcony eager to escape the hordes of people that seemed perfectly satisfied shoved up against one another. For all the people inside the balcony was quiet, with only a few scattered couples engrossed in their partner's presence. Jack walked out till he reached the railing, taking in the estates immense gardens. Had the night been different Jack would go as far to say the place was beautiful, but he could still hear the pounding of the music and see the glare from the neon lights. Before Jack could let his thoughts run away from him again he felt a vibration in his pocket and without a hint of hesitation he whipped out his phone and turned to find a more secluded place in the garden below.

"What is it," Jack answered the phone without even checking the caller ID there was only one person who would bother to call.

" _Ah, Jack me boy_ ," A loud boisterous Russian accent answered from the other end of the line. " _Having fun, yes?_ "

"Is something wrong, it's a bit early to close this one," Jack responded tersely without even acknowledging the other man's question. Jack had found a quiet spot among the estate's gardens, and was now free to let his carefree facade fall away completely.

" _Nothing is wrong Jack, gesh don't be so serious_ ," The man continued unperturbed by the youth's gruff tone " _I just call to make sure you are OK._ "

"I'm fine," Jack sighed running a hand through his hair, sometimes he wondered how this man ordered his priorities. "Do you have my file ready for the next assignment?"

" _No not yet. We're still compiling everything. Did you have any questions so far?"_

"Just one. This princess she'll know about my powers, right? Isn't that a bit of a security breach for something as simple as being a bodyguard?"

" _Yes, she will know about your powers Jack, but under the circumstances. No, it is not a breach in security,"_

"Why not?"

" _Jack, I do not wish to disclose such information over the phone. I am not certain this line is eh, secure. But do not worry about what is to come, enjoy your last night, we will have your file ready by the time you return, yeah?"_

Before Jack could respond the line cut off, and he could only roll his eyes at the other man's behavior. It was a bit frustrating, to say the least, that Jack had been given so little information about his next assignment. From the little he had been told he was to guard some Norwegian princess, and for some odd reason she was to know about his abilities. As he made his way back Jack couldn't help but ponder why a princess would need to know of his abilities. Very few people were privileged to that knowledge, all of whom were among the elites of Guardians. Knowing he was still alone amongst the garden hedges, Jack flexed his hands absentmindedly as he pondered what little information he had on this next assignment. A cool breeze, much too cold for the late May evening, encircled him, but Jack barely seemed to notice. Even in emergency situations Jack had known more about his assignments by now. And considering he was to meet the princess the next morning, he would have little time to prepare. His boss was also being strangely cryptic about the whole ordeal, but if Jack had learned anything from his years as a Guardians operative it was to trust his superiors even if their antics seemed a bit peculiar.

With all hopes of allowing himself to spend the rest of the evening buried in work dashed, Jack resigned to regroup with his friends at the party. He was still far from being in the mood to put on his usual show, but it was his last night on this assignment and he owed it to Hiccup to make his goodbyes to their group of friends. With one more resigned sigh, the silver haired young man made his way through the garden back to the main building of the estate.

Emerging from the garden Jack approached the patio stairs, he expertly schooled his features as to not reveal his inner annoyance and to appear as the carefree soul so many thought him to be. Leaving the garden behind he pushed all thoughts of the coming assignment to the recesses of his mind and ceased intrinsic movements of his hands, he was a professional and he would act accordingly. However, hidden in all the shrubbery and intricate designs of the garden where the young man had just stood, a delicate frost had begun to melt in the warm May night.

* * *

Jack had made his way back through the crowds of the party making his way through the hordes of people with ease as he made his way to the stairs. His friends barely ever stayed on the first floor when it came to these parties, opting for the quieter and more mellow spaces the upper floors offered. Jack would find his friends where he left Hiccup and Astrid, the two lovers had seemed more than content to remain at their previous location and he couldn't imagine them moving to try and find their friends. No, the group would find them situated in that gaudy sitting room on a loveseat enraptured in each others presence, and so would he.

As Jack made his way through the final sitting room that led to the stairs he noticed a slight shuffling coming from the room's far entrance. Jack typically did not like to engage in the alcohol induced drama and fights these parties often produced, but something about the situation made him take a closer look. Most of the other occupants in the room were too drunk or too busy to even notice the altercation, but as Jack approached the tall archway he noticed three large men cornering what could only be some unfortunate girl who happened to catch their fancy.

Jack recognized the three men as jocks who attended his university. However, it was more so because of their social ranking and athletic prowesses, than for their academic abilities. The three men were nice enough sober, but they had a nasty reputation of getting wasted at parties and shamelessly hitting on anything with nice legs and a skirt. Typically they were harmless, getting too drunk to actually function and maybe getting lucky with some girl who was equally as wasted, but something in their eyes told Jack that they were out for more than some eye candy and cat calls, and for some reason it infuriated him. Jack couldn't really see the girl, but he did catch a head of blond locks as the three men tried to exit the room. Whether it was from his already annoyed mood, or last day apathy, Jack stepped out of character as he hardened his features and made his way over to the three drunken brutes.

"Oye Olson," Jack called out, his voice saturated with a cold edge "leave her alone."

The men instantly looked up, smirking to see who dared challenge them, ready for a fight. But as their eyes landed on Jack, their countenance instantly changed. Although Jack never willingly engaged in fights, they often came to him. Hiccup was often bullied or attacked, and as his undercover bodyguard and public appearance as his best friend, Jack would often times intervene. He won every fight, and after every encounter he walked away without a scratch. By the time he and Hiccup were in their second semester as freshmen in college Jack's reputation preceded him, and no sane person would dare challenge him. So although the three jocks appeared to have the upperhand in size and number, even in their drunken state, they paled when they recognized Jack.

"Oh hey Frost, me, Tom, and Will were just about to show the little lady around seeing as she was alone and all," the man Jack called Olson replied, as he and his two friends visibly cowered.

"She obviously does not want your company Olson," Jack replied keeping the edge in his voice. Although he saw the three men cower he wanted to avoid a physical altercation, and so he allowed his reputation to intimidate the brutes. "Don't go around starting trouble."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Olson quickly replied, releasing the girl in his arms as he said so.

"Good," Jack said allowing his tone to noticeably lighten, almost replacing his carefree mask. But he allowed his eyes to remain steeled, telling the jocks in front of him he was more than ready to take them in a fight. "By the way Taylor, Sam, and Heather have been dying to see you guys. Last I saw them they were in the card room." This wasn't necessarily true, but Jack had seen the three girls drunk in the card room's corner, and he knew they would be more than eager to entertain the three jocks.

"Thanks Frost see you around," Olson and his friends quickly left the room, all thoughts of the girl forgotten, and leaving through the closest exit as to avoid passing by Jack, in case he changed his mind.

Jack watched the three men leave the room. His body was turned to face the girl he had just rescued, but his gaze remained focused on the exit. When Jack finally allowed his gaze to fall on the girl, he berated himself for even thinking of her as a girl. She was a woman. Jack had never allowed himself to be distracted by members of the opposite sex, but the women before him easily changed that. Her platinum blond locks were done up in an intricate, but messy bun with strands flowing out ever so delicately to frame her beautiful face. Red lips on pearlescent skin stood out like a rose in the snow, but it was her eyes that captured his attention. Twin cerulean orbs looked up at him through long lashes, appearing both innocent and seductive at the same time. She stood before him with the posture of a queen and a figure of a goddess. Clothed in a white lace dress that hugged all the right curves and flared out from the waist ending mid thigh to expose her slender, long legs. The white heels she wore only furthered to accentuate her legs but even with the four inch heel she didn't pass his brow. The blue blazer she wore added to her regal appearance, but even without it she would appear as a queen. He took her in in a matter of moments, but he could have appreciated her beauty for hours.

When his eyes connected with her icy pools of blue he couldn't help but notice the walls she built up around herself. While he silently pondered her guardedness, he refocused on the situation.

"Thank you," she said in a breathless manner. Her voice was lovely, matching her physical beauty with its soft hum.

"Don't worry about it," he replied easily, giving the girl before him a small smile. "Sorry you got caught up in that, those guys aren't that bad when they're sober, but alcohol seems to bring out the worst in them."

"Well thank you again for stepping in," She replied with a small smile of her own. On any other occasion, with any other person, Jack would have simply nodded and been on his way, yet something about her enticed him to stay.

"The names, Jack by the way," He said holding out a friendly hand and allowing his smile to broaden. She took his hand, and when they made physical contact, Jack could feel pleasant shivers run down his spine, although he made no outward reaction.

"Elsa," She replied smiling warmly at his gesture.

He released her hand and with it the tingling sensation ceased.

"So what is a lovely lady such as yourself doing at a party like this?" his tone was suave but playful, and Jack figured the question was innocent enough. He had no idea who she was and her name as unique and beautiful as it was, he did not recognize. With six years of mingling with the world's lords and ladies, coupled with his job to know everything about anyone who interacted with his client, Jack knew just about every individual at this party, and if not, he could easily guess. But she was a mystery, nothing about her clothing, posture, or way of speaking told him anything. She was refined to perfection and he could only assume she was born into high standing. As he waited for her reply he noticed a slight hesitation in her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure," Elsa said, although Jack could sense she was choosing her words carefully. "I arrived with my sister and cousin, but the moment we arrived they disappeared. I was trying to find them when I ran into those men"

"Sorry about them," Jack responded, running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you apologize," She asked, genuine curiosity dancing in her cerulean orbs. "It's not as if you told them to harass me." Jack chuckled at her words.

"Someone should apologize for their behavior," He said gently, allowing his gaze to soften as he lock his eyes with hers. "And besides, I can't have your opinion of the male gender ruined by three drunken idiots." He said, humor lacing his tone.

She giggled at his words and it sounded as lovely as the soft tingle of ice crystals on a clear blue morning. "And what would you have me believe?" she said mirth showing on her features as a smile played across her lips.

"Well, there are plenty of gentleman in the world, who know how to properly treat a lady" He spoke, humor still making his words light.

"Oh, and where could I find such a gentleman," she said playing along with his joke.

"Allow me to makes amends for the members of my gender. Perhaps I can assist you in your search for your sister and cousin." Jack gave a mock bow but offered his hand to her honestly.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw the hesitation. She was playing with the idea, but something held her back, and her eyes that had just a moment ago danced with mirth were once again guarded. He wondered what secrets lay behind her walls, what this ethereal beauty could possibly be keeping hidden beneath her icy pools. She peaked his interest in a way he could not describe, and for reasons he couldn't understand he found he wanted her to take his hand.

"I promise I don't bite," He said barely above a whisper, but still she heard him over the thrum of the party that had all but faded into the background. She searched his eyes for something, something she had evidently found in his cobalt eyes, for a moment later she slipped her delicate hand into his strong grasp. Like the first time, icy tingles traveled down his spine, and he took a moment to steady himself before speaking.

"So where shall we begin," Jack spoke and the moment passed, the sounds of the party once again filled his ears but the electricity he felt from her touch remained, calmed to a gentle buzz.

"I don't know." She bit her lip after she spoke and a worried expression caused her brows to crease. "I didn't even realize we would be coming here before we pulled up to the estate. They had been bouncing off the walls in the car, and as soon as we stopped they were out the door."

"Have you tried calling them?" Jack asked thoughtfully. Finding them would be made considerably easier if Elsa could get in contact with her relatives.

"I don't have a phone," she said, a tinge of embarrassment coloring her pale cheeks.

Jack took in the new information and realized the task of finding Elsa's relatives had been made considerably harder. It was strange the young women before him did not have a phone, but it was not unheard of. Many lords and ladies wanted to keep their children as protected as possible, and depriving their children of technology was the easiest way to shelter them.

"OK, so we're looking for two giddy girls," Jack said, he didn't bother to ask more, for he had a feeling Elsa wanted to reveal as little as possible about herself. Most likely she wasn't supposed to be here and she was unsure how much she could trust a complete stranger. She had already been extremely hesitant to accept his offer, and he could tell by her eyes she wasn't accustomed to sharing things freely. "We should probably check the larger rooms then." Jack figured if the girls were so eager to party they, would be somewhere in the heart of the crowds.

"OK," she still seemed hesitant, but slightly relieved to no longer be navigating through the house alone.

Jack gave her an encouraging smile and turned to lead her to the more populated rooms. As he took a minute to assess the situation he didn't know why he was doing this, he hated engaging in unnecessary things, but no such feelings arose as he led Elsa through the crowded halls. Replaying their conversation he realized he had honestly been flirting with her, something he never did unless the mission called for it. For some reason he wasn't putting up his jovial front, nor was he keeping her at a distance. He had let his guard down and it bothered him. He knew nothing about her besides her name and that she was lost at a party, yet he had willingly extended himself. Before Jack could reprimand his less than professional behavior, she broke him from his thought.

"What is this party for anyway," She asked as her eyes scanned the rooms they passed through.

Jack blinked a few times as he registered her question. "It's the end of term," He said after a moment.

"Oh," She replied absentmindedly. "That's nice."

"What? You're not excited to be free from college," Jack said although his tone was teasing.

"I wouldn't know," she replied somberly though her face had no expression. "I've been home schooled my entire life."

' _That would explain a lot'_ Jack thought to himself. She carried herself differently from every other person in the room, and it was obvious she was not comfortable among the throngs of partying college students. She was a rose among daisies.

"That's surprising, but I suppose it is still a popular option," Jack said, thinking out loud more than anything else.

"My parents had things they wanted to teach me," she stated her voice still impassive and face blank.

"Or things they wanted to protect you from," Jack said moving her away from a group of drunken guys who gazed at her lustfully.

She scoffed at that and Jack could only gaze at her questioningly as her face hardened.

"I doubt that," her face softened into a somber expression.

"There are plenty of cruel things in this world that parents would want to shield their children from," Jack said his own gaze hardening as he stared at nothing in particular. He of all people knew this to be true. In the years he worked for Guardians he saw more than his fair share of the results of deceit, lies, materialism, and greed. Yet it was ironic because he often pretended just as much as the people around him for his job.

"But there are also plenty of beautiful things in this world too," Elsa said breaking Jack from his thoughts once more, and as he regarded the girl before him he couldn't help but agree. He simply smiled down at her, not wanting to ruin the light mood with his pessimism.

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they moved from room to room, although the task of finding Elsa's relatives had long since begun to slip from Jack's mind. As they weaved their way through the party Jack noticed that he had still had Elsa's hand in his own, and that he liked her strangely cool but warm touch. She had made no move to reclaim her hand and that pleased him. It also made it easier to ward off unwanted male attention. Every room they entered the platinum blond girl at his side attracted attention, but she barely seemed to notice how her beauty affected the people around her, and although she was diligent in scanning the room for her sister and cousin she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

They had been roaming the house for the better part of an hour with not even a glimpse of the missing girls when Jack and Elsa entered one of the estates larger rooms. There were plenty of people for sure, but the large room accommodated for the crowd and made the room more bearable than some of the other rooms they had passed through. Here they could actually hear the music being played over the thrum of the party goers. Jack was pleasantly surprised when a song he knew and actually like began to play, as as he lead Elsa around the room he absentmindedly began to hum along.

"You like this song," Elsa said, it was a statement not a question but her tone was light. As they traveled through the house Elsa had noticed his expression shift whenever they entered a room where music was playing. Typically his face would contort for a moment in a frown to show his distaste for the music selection, but he never vocalized it. She had evidently noticed his humming and smiled up at him, amusement passing over her face.

Jack regarded her for a moment before responding. It was clear by the amusement in her eyes that she had discovered his dislike of the music that was being played. Jack knew his shift in expressions were minimal at best, and while it was true his typical facade was not in place, she would have to have been playing close attention to figure out the difference between his reaction when he tolerated a song and when he abhorred it. Her attention to detail astounded and confused him, but intrigued him all the more.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly, he actually really like this song but was too accustomed to revealing as little information as possible to give a completely truthful answer. "Solid beat and catchy lyrics, yeah I like it."

She nodded at his answer although a smile still graced her features, as if she was enjoying a personal joke.

"And you," he continued her smile made him lift a brow, but he wasn't altogether displeased by its presence. "Do you like the song."

Her smile wavered for a moment, which made Jack furrow his brows but otherwise he waited for her reply.

"I don't know it," She said and she gave him a small smile. "But it does sound nice."

Jack didn't know why, but he was determined to get her to show an honest smile. So, without a moment of hesitation he pulled her on to the dance floor. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing but he paid no attention to that. He pulled her to the center of the dance floor where there was no hope for her to escape and where people were too absorbed in their own groups to notice them. He began moving to the beat coaxing her to join him as he took her second hand in his own.

 _You were never young, my love_

 _I can tell, not by the way that you smell_

 _But by the way you move your tongue, my love_

She struggled against him, begging him with her eyes to stop and lead her back off the dance floor. But her efforts were useless against Jack's strong grip, and even though she pulled he made sure he wouldn't hurt her.

 _Somebody shake me_

 _What can I do?_

 _Am I in love with The Night? Am I in love with you?_

He continued to try to guide her to the beat of the song, although she continued to resist. Her eyes spoke volumes as she continued to pull away from him, but there was something there. It was beyond embarrassment or even discomfort, it was fear. But the way she clung to his hands and a flicker of something in her eyes told him she wasn't afraid of him. It was as if she was afraid of what would happen.

 _Will you take what I've got?_

 _Will we die on the spot?_

Something in him resonated with the girl in front of him, and in one swift motion he pulled her against him. With their bodies flush against one another he could feel her tremble slightly, but that only made him hold her closer.

"Elsa," He whispered his mouth right by her ear. He felt her calm in his arms, but she was still tense and refused to follow his rhythm. "Relax, it will be fun." When he finished speaking he pulled away to search her eyes, and as he regarded her she did the same.

 _Too soon to say_

 _What's your name, anyway?_

If he was honest he was confused by his own actions. He barely knew more than the first name of the girl in his arms, yet he was determined to get her to dance with him.

 _You make me... make moves_

 _I see you... you know I see you_

 _I break through... to get to you_

 _It's so true... it's so true_

Something in her eyes captivated him, and he wanted to see her smile. More than the flicker of a smile that played across her face when she was consumed in her thoughts. He desperately wanted to see her truly smile, to laugh, to release whatever she was holding onto if only for a moment.

 _I see you... you know that I see you_

 _And you know that it don't cost a thing for us to see this through_

Their eyes had never strayed from the others gaze, each searching for something in the other's icy pools. She must have found what she was looking for because in a moment she let him sway her, slowly responding to his movements at first and then more so as the song played.

 _When you came into focus_

 _How could I... how could I pretend I didn't notice?_

 _An incision when you looked back_

 _You gave me tunnel vision right through the pack_

He was shocked at first when she began to move with him, her movements were smooth and natural and she moved with a grace he couldn't describe. They moved in sync matching the rhythm of the other with ease.

 _Will you take what I've got?_

 _Will we die on the spot?_

 _Too soon to say_

 _What's your name, anyway?_

As they moved together he began to see a smile peek at the corners of her lips, but he wanted more.

 _You make me... make moves_

 _I see you... you know I see you_

 _I break through... to get to you_

 _It's so true... it's so true_

 _I see you... you know that I see you_

 _And you know that it don't cost a thing for us to see this through_

He twirled her, letting her spin out to the extent of his grasp. But before she twirled back he began to move her in loose playful movements, letting her twirl around him. She burst in a fit of giggles at his antics, and he let a smile play across his own lips as he continued to guide her to the beat.

 _I crossed the party line_

 _And lost it just to find it_

 _All the people fall upon the beat and get behind it_

In the next beat he pulled her against his chest, but unlike the first time she smiled up at him. They continued to dance chest to chest and Jack shuddered as revelled in the feeling of having her close to him.

 _I want you to myself_

 _Can we take this somewhere else?_

 _My heart's an open book and you just took it off the shelf_

Jack had never allowed himself to be this close to anyone, nor had he ever tried so hard to make another person happy, but he found himself thoroughly enjoying her presence. Something about Elsa reached past his facade, and beneath his cold exterior, bringing out parts of him he never showed anyone. And as confused as it made him, he was fine with it.

 _You make me... make moves_

 _I see you... you know I see you_

 _I break through... to get to you_

 _It's so true... it's so true_

 _I see you... you know that I see you_

 _And you know that it don't cost a thing_

 _For us to see this through [to see this true]_

They continued to move in fluid synchronized movements that put professional dancers to shame, but they never allowed too much space to come between them.

 _I see you see you [I see you uh-uh uoh-oh)_

 _You know that I see you [I see, I see you]_

 _And you know that it don't cost a thing for us to see this through._

As the song came to an end they stilled. There they were in the center of the dance floor bodies pressed together, and not a thought in the world about the party that beat around them. Their eyes were closed as they leaned into each other, allowing their foreheads to touch as they caught their breath. Jack's eyes opened first and he kept his gaze fixed on Elsa. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened meeting Jack's gaze head on, although neither of them turned away opting to lose themselves in each other's eyes.

All too soon the moment ended, new music filled the room and the room came alive with cheers from the crowd. As party goers danced to the song they made dramatic movements often bumping into their neighbors. In the center of the dance floor Jack and Elsa were tossed about with the movements of the crowd. Elsa clung to Jack to keep her balance as well as to avoid the violent jerks of the crowd. Before they could be crushed Jack guided Elsa off the dance, keeping her secure in his arms.

Making their way to the edge of the crowd Jack noticed the once pleasant room had filled with frantic college students, making the room unbearable. He continued to make his way through the crowd keeping Elsa close as they left the room. The crowd had spilled into the other rooms, and sick of the crowds Jack lead Elsa onto the balcony. When they finally reached the balcony Jack allowed the breezy May night to envelop him in its cool embrace. Running a hand through his messy silver locks, he looked down at Elsa to see that she had closed her eyes taking deep breaths as she appreciated the night. He also noticed that their hands were intertwined, and that coupled with the sight of her made him smile. He led her down the stairs towards the gardens happy with the peaceful silence they offered. She willingly followed him, appearing equally as eager to get away from the noise of the party.

They walked through the garden with their fingers laced together and a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed the quiet May night away from the noise, the lights, the crowd, and the party. Somehow through their wandering they had made it to a secondary balcony that overlooked the rest of the property. The quiet space was lit by several lanterns and their soft glow was so different from the harsh neon lights that flashed inside the house. In the distance the ocean could be seen and its gentle waves were illuminated by the moon, allowing the dark blue waters to appear silver. The pair situated themselves on the railing enjoying the scene.

Elsa hummed to herself and a small smile graced her lips as she took in the scene. Curious as to what her thoughts might be Jack studied her face, but after careful inspection he was none the wiser as to what could be making the girl beside him smile so softly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to study her.

She quickly looked up at him a pale pink blush coloring her pearlescent skin. But, before he could fully admire the rosy color she turned to face the estate.

"I don't understand how all those people could enjoy that party," she spoke her voice quiet but clear in the calm evening air. "It seems far too loud to be enjoyable."

Jack doubted that was what had made her smile ever so delicately, but he decided to play along rather than fluster her further. He shrugged turning himself to lean his back against the railing and face the estate as well.

"They're not all bad," he began, regarding the main building of the estate objectively. "I mean yeah they're loud, the alcohol sucks and gets annoying, but the music isn't always terrible." She laughed at this, knowing full well what his opinion of the music was. He smiled gently enjoying the sound of her laughter before he continued. "But the most important thing is the people you're with."

"And what would you say about this party?" she asked her gaze still focused on the house, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," Jack said without hesitation, his voice barely above a whisper.

His eyes were fixed on her as she processed his answer. For a moment he saw her eyebrows crinkle, and her confusion made him smile. Realization dawned on her as she turned to face him, shock and wonder replacing the confusion in her eyes. They held each others gaze searching each other's eyes for the millionth time that night. Jack leaned closer watching for her reaction, asking with his eyes if this was ok. He stopped a breath away from her lips, so close he could feel her sweet breath on his lips. He wasn't sure who moved but one moment they were holding each other's gaze, and the next his lips were on hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet and he marveled in the revelation that her lips were as soft as they appeared. It was no more than a simple brushing of lips, yet even the simple contact sent chills down his spine. Jack pulled away slowly, still relishing in the after effects of the simple kiss. After a moment his eyes sought hers, looking into her eyes to see if the kiss had left her as affected as he felt. When there eyes met he was struck with the way her beautiful azure eyes sparkled. They held such a depth of emotion he was afraid he would drown, yet he would happily succumb to such an end if it meant being immersed in the sweetness of her gaze. Her eyes held so many emotions he could barely describe them, they entranced him and after another moment his eyes fluttered shut and he connected his lips with hers once more.

The second kiss was deeper, but still as gentle and sweet as the girl he held in his arms. Their lips moved in sync as they kissed, becoming more comfortable with the other and allowing themselves to be emerged in the feelings they evoked from the other. Jack gently pulled her closer to him, wanting to be as close as possible as his lips moved over hers, only breaking apart to breath before he reengaged her lips.

The kiss had started gentle and sweet, but as they became comfortable with each other, it quickly grew in passion. The palms of her hands were pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to him, deepening the kiss. His lips moved quickly over hers pulling on her bottom lip, pulling back for a moment then crashing his lips back onto hers.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for access which she granted. Her tongue met his, and he felt her shiver in his arms. Their tongues battled for dominance, before he won, holding her tighter as he moved his tongue to explore her mouth. He was briefly aware of her shifting her arms to wrapped around his neck, running her hands through his tousled locks as he tasted her. She was sweet and cool, reminding him of freshly fallen snow with the sweetness of vanilla. After he had fully explored her mouth he invited her to explore his, loving the feeling of her tongue dancing his mouth.

The kiss seemed to last forever and not long enough all at the same time, and they pulled after they were too breathless to continue. His forehead rested on hers and his eyes remained closed as he tried to catch his breath, he felt her chest heaving as she leaned into him trying to do the same. They stayed like that for a moment too breathless for words, but before he could get his bearings he felt her stiffen. His eyes quickly fluttered open to determine what was wrong, but before he could question her he heard it.

"Elsa! Elsa where are you? We need to leave," He faintly heard a female voice calling out her name from the hedges, and based on the look on her face she recognized the voice. She glanced at him biting her lip quickly searching his face.

"I," She paused for a moment, uncertainty covering her face. "I have to go."

And in the next instant she had untangled herself from his arms and was running towards the garden hedges to meet the voice that had continued to call out to her. Jack knew that he could easily catch the running beauty if he wanted to, but something told him not to. So instead he remained leaning against the railing still trying to process what had just happened.

"What the heck."

* * *

He returned to his apartment late not bothering to turn on the lights as he walked through the dark living room.

After he had finally gotten his brain to engage, Jack had made his way back to the estate, but by then the platinum blond beauty was long gone. Checking his watch he noticed it was just a few minutes past midnight, and with a dry scoff he was reminded of an old fairytale with the mysterious princess running off as the clock struck midnight. But unlike the story, Jack was no prince and the princess had left no clue for him to find her.

He rolled his eyes at the audacity of his own thoughts. Making his way through the estate, Jack had left the party without even attempting to find his group of friends and say his goodbyes. He was done with this assignment, and could care less about the consequences of not saying goodbye to a couple of people he would never see again. So instead, Jack left the party making his way back to his apartment in Corona where he currently sat in the dark in an armchair trying to order his thoughts.

Tonight had come nowhere close to his expectations, and his mind was still reeling from the night's events. He berated himself for acting so unprofessional on an assignment, something he had never done in his life, and he cursed himself for acting out of character and leaving his client. While Jack knew Hiccup was perfectly capable without him, it was still his job to protect him and he just wanted to be angry at himself. He quickly sent the boy a text telling him that he had left the party, then continued to admonish himself.

After a few more minutes of silently cursing himself, Jack's phone lit up. He figured it was Hiccup responding to his text, and Jack figured he at least owed Hiccup an answer if the boy wanted one. However, when Jack checked his phone it was not a text from Hiccup, but from his boss. Apparently, the file for his next assignment was ready and they would be sending it over shortly. Jack quickly sent a reply stating he was home, and would look over the file as soon as it arrived. He figured the best way to reprimand himself for his poor performance on his last job would be to throw himself full force into the next one.

As Jack sat waiting for the courier to arrive with his file, he allowed his mind to wander back to the party. His thoughts quickly landing on the blue eyed goddess he had met there. It felt dumb to allow his mind to remain thinking about something he had spent the last half an hour cursing himself for, but his mind wandered anyway. Even though she wasn't present Elsa still captivated him. Never had he held even a hint of infatuation or even interest in a woman before he stumbled upon her. She was a mystery, guarded and regal but alluring and beautiful. Somehow she tore down his walls without him even noticing, and that scared him. How could one person who he barely knew have so much power over him. For a moment he was glad he would never see her again, until his mind traveled to their last moment together. Kissing her had felt like no other thing he had ever experienced, and a part of him would always crave that feeling. Like a drug his body responded to the sensation, and he had a sneaking suspicion no other feeling would satiate him.

Before he could become anymore lost among his thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Jack swiftly strode across his living room to answer the door. As he expected, a teenage boy who he recognized as a Guardians clerk, stood at his door holding a folder. Jack quickly signed for it and sent the boy on his way before turning to enter his apartment once more.

Whatever information was enclosed in the folder, was too sensitive to be shared electronically and Jack would treat it as such. Ready to attempt to forget the girl forever, Jack sat at his desk turning on the lamp as he unraveled the string that kept the folder closed. As he read over the mission summary his eyes widened, he prayed his suspicions were wrong as he flipped through the documents to find the background information of his main client that would include photographs. What he found confirmed his suspicions, and sent both a thrill of elation and a chill of dread running down his spine. After tonight he had no idea how he would handle this next assignment. He quickly read through all the enclosed documents, then reread them to make sure he understood them properly. When he finished reading the files for the second time only one thought entered his mind.

"Crap."

 _End of Chapter 3_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this and sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think of the chapter, or what you think might happen (I like to see what people are thinking). Thanks to y sister and friends for reading and editing this. Obviously I don't own the song in the chapter so. If you want to hear the song I'll put the link in my bio cause I don't think you can actually use the ones below.**

 **Link For Song:** /olivernelson/jutty-ranx-i-see-you-oliver-2

 **Link For Lyrics:** i_see_you_lyrics_jutty_ 


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger Meetings

**Sorry that its been so long. As always I own nothing, all the characters belong to Disney and Dream Works.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Strangers Meetings_

Waking up in the morning, Elsa was a bit disoriented. She was an early riser by nature, but felt groggy and tired this particular morning. As she took in her room, it took her a moment to realize that she was not in her icy blue room back in Arendelle. The young princess began to remember the previous day's events as her brain continued to engage. First her and her family's arrival in Corona, then the afternoon tea with her cousin, a meeting with her father, hours upon hours of shopping and... the party. When her mind wandered to the thoughts of last night, Elsa's pale cheeks instantly colored to a hue that would put a rose to shame, and her mind snapped into attention.

' _What in the world was I thinking'_ Elsa mentally screamed at herself, instantly burying her face in the closest down pillow to hide her shame. Last night had started off innocent enough, but as Elsa recollected the party's events she couldn't help but feel she had done something scandalous. Never in her wildest dreams did Elsa ever think she would wind up at some raging college party, and by the end of the night wind up kissing a total stranger. But when she thought about him, and his beautiful cobalt eyes it didn't seem that strange. Laying there in her bed Elsa's cheeks once again colored, but this time not from embarrassment. No, it was a feeling much lighter, as if she had butterflies trapped in her stomach.

Jack. Such a simple name for a man that was such a mystery and made her feel so confused. Nothing about him seemed simple, and his appearance alone could make her blush scarlet. Even with her lack of experience with members of the opposite sex, Elsa knew he was the epitome of male beauty. And with his white hair, pale skin, and bewitching blue eyes he was the makings of a wintery Adonis. How she had ended spending the better part of last night with such a man, was a mystery.

Initially, the party had filled Elsa with nothing but dread, and her fears seemed rightfully placed as she remembered her encounter with the three drunken men. But the night had transformed in a way she would have never expected, and it was all because of Jack. Taking his hand for the first time, she had shocked herself with how readily she had permitted physical contact. It may have been perfectly innocent to a normal person, but for an ice princess to have haphazardly touched someone with fingerless gloves, it was absurd. Elsa had tried so hard to put her guard up and act like the perfect princess she was raised to be, but when he offered his hand a second time her resolve crumbled. While she had hesitated the second time, conscious of her powers, something about him, something about his gentle tone, or his charming words, or maybe something in his eyes. She didn't know. Just something about _him_ told her it was fine, that it was _safe._ And so, she relented, she took his hand.

Wandering around the house with him was strange. She had been so uncomfortable walking around the big house by herself, but with her hand in his she relaxed. And while she had diligently looked for Anna and Rapunzel as they traveled from one room to the next, she also took the time to observe him. He wasn't very expressive, nowhere near as easy to read as her younger sister, but there were definitely little things that if you looked close enough you might get a glimpse of what was running through his mind. The way his eyes chilled when they passed by groups of intoxicated men, or how they clouded when he was lost in thought. Her favorite was how his brow furrowed for just a moment when his ears caught the sound of a song he didn't like. Thinking back on it Elsa smiled. As small as his reactions were she had the feeling that was as open as he had ever been.

Jack was a surprising person. Elsa had never been more afraid in her life when he swept her onto the dance floor. The thought of her powers exploding was enough to make her panic, and she could have sworn frost had begun to seep from her fingers, but he had not relented. When he pulled her against his strong body she was trembling. But, whether it was from her anxiety or his proximity she was unsure. His warm breath on her ear and the gentle lull of his smooth baritone voice made her melt, and again she found herself bowing to his will.

She had never danced like that in her life. As a princess she had been given the proper instruction on how to waltz, but the fear of freezing her partner had always hindered her ability of becoming an elegant dancer. After he had put a crack in her resolve, the movements had flowed naturally, and Elsa conceded to lose herself in the moment. His rhythmic movements entranced her, and his playful actions made her laugh. She hadn't realized when he pulled her back to him, but she revelled in the chills that ran down her spine. Completely losing herself once more she hadn't noticed the song had ended until the crowd around them began moving harshly and she sought shelter in his arms. Jack had expertly guided them out of the crowd, and she happily followed him into the cool May night.

Thinking back to their time wandering through the garden, Elsa was shocked by her behavior. She had willingly allowed a man she didn't know to whisk her off into the night, where if he had chosen to do so, she would have been completely at his mercy. Yet, she had never felt more comfortable, and even continued to indulge in the feeling of having their fingers laced together.

When they had come to the secondary balcony, the scene before them had reminded her of Jack. The dark ocean and the mystery that lay in its navy depths, coupled with the moon whose gentle light made the ocean's dark surface more inviting. It matched the way the boy beside her was a complete mystery, yet there was no one that made her feel more relaxed. At the time the thought made her smile, but she was too embarrassed to answer Jack truthfully when he inquired after her thoughts. She had tried to redirect their conversation, but again he caught her off guard with his response. When he had begun to close the gap between them she knew what he wanted, and she was surprised to find that she wanted it too.

The kiss had been beautiful and sweet, but left her craving for more. And as they pressed their lips together again, Elsa swore she would melt in his embrace. As she lay in her bed, the memory of the kiss made Elsa extremely flustered. It was improper for a princess to partake in such passionate public displays of affection, let alone to do something so intimate with a man she had just met. It was foolish and naive, but thinking about the way he kissed her and how soft his hair was as she indulged in her desire to run her fingers through his silver locks, was enough to throw her mind into a haze.

It had been her first kiss. Never had she felt the touch of a man's lips against her own. She absentmindedly touch her hand to her lips, reminiscing in the fact that Jack's lips had once been there. When he deepened the kiss and invited Elsa to taste him the way he had her, her senses were thrown into overdrive. He was cool like ice, but was crisp like fresh mint. He tasted marvelous, and she loved the way he held her close to him. As if protecting her and keeping them locked in their own little world, away from all the expectations her title demanded. Even for a first kiss, Elsa was sure no other man would ever kiss her with such passion, and make her lose all sense of thought while doing it. After it had ended, Elsa was still left in a euphoric haze, and her entire body was alive as her nerves felt like fireworks beneath her skin.

But the aftershock had been cut short when Elsa had heard her sister calling out to her from the hedges. So after coming to her senses, she did what she knew best, she shut him out and ran away. She left him standing there and didn't even have the courage to look back, too afraid of what she would see on his face. Elsa had been too consumed with her thoughts of Jack to even register Anna's and Rapunzel's frantic apologies for losing her, or their panic as they rushed to leave the party. Both had been too absorbed worrying about being caught by their parents to notice Elsa's glazed over expression.

The same expression graced her features as she finished replaying last night's events in her mind. A part of her was saying she should be scolding herself for such shameful behavior, and that she should be glad she would never see the silver haired man again. But a larger part of her felt sad, confused, disappointed, flustered, and a million more feelings she couldn't name. She mused to herself how bizarre it was for an ice princess, a girl with a frozen and cold heart, to feel all these things for a man she barely knew and would never see again.

Before her thoughts could carry her too far from reality, there was a knock at the door. A few seconds later a maid entered carrying a few things in her arms that Elsa couldn't identify.

"Oh, good morning princess," The cheery woman said, oblivious to Elsa's mood. "Surprised to see that you are up so early. Princess Rapunzel and your sister princess Anna are still fast asleep. I suppose you three had an exciting evening last night." The maid continued, her tone just as cheery.

"Yes, well I always seem to rise with the sun," Elsa said smiling softly.

The maid smiled and nodded at that, moving into Elsa's en suite bathroom, where the princess could hear her hum as she went about her work in the bathroom. After a few minutes the woman re-entered the room and moved towards the windows still humming. Apparently, the castle staff did not know the three princesses were not actually out to dinner last night. That or the cheery woman felt no need to mention if she did know the truth.

"Sorry for the disturbance there were a few things that had not been placed in your bathroom before you arrived," as she spoke, the woman opened the curtains allowing the bright morning rays to flood Elsa's bed chambers. "My name is Helena by the way, and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

Elsa absentmindedly watched the woman move about the room, drawing the curtains and adjusting the pillows on the sofas. After the spectrum of emotions she had felt so early in the day it was nice to stop thinking for a moment and watch the maid do her routine checkups.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath your Highness?" Helena asked. She had finished going about the room and now stood at attention waiting for Elsa's response.

"Yes, a bath would be lovely," Elsa responded. She figured she needed to officially start her day, and a bath would help wash away the lingering effects of sleep.

"Oh, and princess," Helena added. "Your father wanted to remind you that you would be having a meeting with him and another gentleman after breakfast." With that, the maid disappeared into the bathroom to prepare Elsa's bath.

Elsa sat frozen in place after hearing the maids words. With all the previous night's events she had forgotten about the meeting with the mysterious gentleman. Whoever he was, according to her father, he would have a significant influence on her life. Finally rising from her bed Elsa hardened her features. It was time to put last night and all its memories into the past. She was a princess, not a filtering schoolgirl. Last night was improper and it was time she moved past it.

* * *

After Elsa had bathed and dressed, perfectly pinning back her platinum blond tresses and slipping into a pale blue dress suit, there was a knock at the door. Helena had reappeared to inform the princess that her sister and cousin would be having breakfast in the palace gardens. When Elsa arrived the other two girls were already seated and enthusing over last night.

"Oh my gosh, last night was so much fun," Anna squealed, practically bouncing out of her seat. "I mean that house was huge, and Punzie your friends were so nice, and that one girl with the crazy red hair was hilarious. I mean she almost got into a fight, but I'm sure she would have won." The strawberry blond rattled all this off without taking a single breath and would have continued had Rapunzel not cut her off.

"I know right," Rapunzel squealed back equally as excited as her cousin. "I'm so glad you had fun. I knew you would like it. And Merida's always like that, but I swear she could take down a fully grown bear."

The two girls continued to chatter back and forth about things Elsa didn't understand. So, she sat quietly sipping her tea, glad that the two other girls were too caught up in each other's excitement to ask her what she thought about the party. She didn't want to think about it, she had already decided to put it behind her and act as if it had never happened. However, her mind seemed to betray her, as her thoughts constantly found their way back to a white haired man.

When she tried to pay attention to what her companions were saying, their constant giggles quickly faded into the recess of her mind. There really wasn't anything in the garden to distract her without letting her mind wander to dangerous places, and as she was on a sort of vacation, she had no lessons or princess duties to occupy her mind.

The only thing she had to guide her wandering mind was the meeting with the mysterious gentleman. But she knew so little about the coming meeting that all her mind could do was imagine the worst case scenario. If the meeting was what she thought it would be, she didn't know how she would react. She had never considered herself a romantic, but as her mind continued to play around with the idea she found it more and more distasteful.

Even with her lack of experience she knew how these affairs were handled. The possible couple would be encouraged to spend time together in hopes that the two would click. And if the couple were political figures, they were guaranteed to be seen together at social events, in order to test how the public viewed them as a couple. There were a lot of pleasantries and often times the couple still didn't know each other by the time they were wed, resulting in loveless and political marriages.

If the man she was meeting was in fact a suitor, Elsa could only hope she got along with him. Her father had said he was a man of integrity, but even honest men could be quite disagreeable. And while Elsa believed her parents would never force her into marriage, she would still have to attempt to get to know this man. She would have to have tea with him, walk the palace gardens with him, go to social events with him, and spend practically any free moment with him. Finally, this trip made sense. If her parents wanted her to get to know this young man, Corona was a perfectly neutral territory. With all the events taking place in the coming weeks for Rapunzel's engagement, the blossoming couple would have plenty of social events to be in public without being the center of attention.

Besides her worry over getting along with the mysterious gentleman, Elsa could not help but feel anxious about her powers. In spending so much time with another person, Elsa would constantly have to conceal her powers. Not only would it put a great strain on her physically, but she would be expected to get to know someone while hiding her biggest secret. She had already shut out everyone close to her, would she have to keep even her husband at a distance.

"Elsa?"

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa did not notice That Anna had asked her a question. Blinking a few times to orient herself Elsa turned to her sister. The youngest princess was currently gazing at her elder sister with mild concern, but with expectant eyes. Waiting for an answer to a question that had fallen on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Anna, what was it" Elsa asked, finally breaking from her train of thought.

"Well, er um," The young princess's bubbly demeanor fell as she spoke, wringing her hands. "Rapunzel and I wanted to apologize for ditching you at the party. We didn't mean to, it was just uh, I guess we forgot after we lost you in the crowds. And uh I'm sorry."

Elsa was quite shocked she really hadn't felt any ill will towards the two younger princesses. They were giddy and forgetful, and the party had been huge. Really Elsa would reprimand herself for not keeping better track of the two girls as she was the oldest.

"It's alright Anna," Elsa said gently to put her sister's worries at bay. "But remember to be more mindful for the next time." Anna visibly relaxed at Elsa's reply, but still grinned sheepishly at her older sister.

"What were you doing at the party anyway." Rapunzel cut in. "We didn't see you at all and we were there for three hours."

Elsa hesitated before she answered. She hadn't mentioned anything last night about Jack to the two girls now looking at her inquisitively, and had already decided to put it behind her. But even as she tried to formulate a response he played through her mind.

"Nothing really," Elsa said after a moment. "I spent most of the time looking for you two." This was true, even when she had been roaming the party with Jack, she had been looking for signs of the other two girls.

"Then why were you in the gardens when we found you?" Anna asked. "I mean there was practically no one out there."

"I just wanted to get away from the party for a moment." Elsa responded calmly.

"And who was that guy you were with?" Anna asked. Her question although innocent, caught Elsa off guard. She hadn't thought that Anna had seen her with Jack. She was positive that she had reached Anna before she could see what or who she was with at the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Elsa said. Her voice was still indifferent but internally she was anxious. What would she do if Anna or Rapunzel knew about her scandalous actions last night? She was supposed to be a responsible and reserved princess. Not some foolish girl who kissed men she just met.

"Well, when I was looking for you in the garden I thought I saw you with someone else through the hedges." Anna said, casually spreading chocolate on her toast. As she went about eating her breakfast the youngest princess had no idea of the raging storm that was going on within her sister.

"I'm sure you must be mistaken," Elsa said, the calmness in her voice still not betraying her internal worry. "I assure you I was alone."

"Hmm, really," Anna said, now through a mouth full of food. "Cause I swore I thought I saw you and some guy together by some railing. I mean I thought it was a guy."

"Oh my gosh," Rapunzel squealed, practically throwing her own scones into the air because of her excitement. "Did you meet a guy at the party? Did you? What was his name? I'm sure I might possibly know him. Oooh but if I don't my friends might."

"Wait you _met_ a _guy_?" Anna said, her eyes growing wide with her own excitement. "You have to tell us who! What if he was like your one true love! We have to find him! Or wait maybe he will come and find you!"

"Oh my gosh Anna," Rapunzel said turning to the strawberry blond. "We left at midnight, so If he comes and finds her she would be just like Cinderella! It would be a real life fairytale! How romantic!"

"So what was his name," Anna said practically bouncing in her chair with anticipation. "Tell us! I have to know! I might die if you don't tell me!"

At this point the two younger princesses were each getting carried away with their own imaginations. Rapunzel was zoning out into la la land about Elsa's mysterious prince charming, crafting a perfect fairytale ending for the two. Anna on the other hand, was waving her hands about in such a dramatic manner she would put a trained thespian to shame. Elsa had been trying to interject in a calm manner without giving rise to her growing panic, but the two girls were too far gone.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted.

The two girls immediately ceased in their actions and turned to face Elsa. While their outward expression of their excitement might have stopped, Elsa could still see the giddiness dancing behind their eyes. She could tell by their expressions they wholeheartedly believed some mysterious prince charming whisked her off her feet and escorted her off into the gardens for a private moment. It was almost ironic how close they were to the truth. But the truth would never come out. That moment, that lasp in her better judgement would be forgotten. Elsa would resume being the perfect princess she was raised to be, and that moment would stay on the balcony, where she left it.

"No," Elsa said, her cold facade perfectly in place. "There was no man. I was alone at the party, and I was alone when you found me in the gardens."

The silence held for a moment. The joyful expressions falling from Anna and Rapunzel's faces, but Elsa remained impassive. This was how it had to end.

"So what did you two do all night at the party?" Elsa said, her tone lighter but just as controlled.

And just like that, after a moment of disappointment the two bubbly princesses were back to enthusing about the party, Elsa and her mysterious prince forgotten among their many fantasies. Their attention once again focussed on joyful memories. The three princess continued to enjoy their meal, and even after they were done, they remained in the palace gardens to plan out the rest of their day. Anna and Rapunzel were happily discussing the upcoming festival when one of the palace attendants arrived.

"Pardon the intrusion you highnesses," The man spoke, bowing to the three women. "Princess Elsa, you father King Adgar has requested your presence for your meeting. I am to escort you to the meeting place."

With that Elsa rose from her seat, politely bidding the two girls goodbye before following the attendant. Apparently the time had come.

* * *

The attendant led her to a small drawing room, still large for any normal building, but small compared to the grandiose nature of the palace. Perfect for a private meeting. The bright and sunny room was painted a pleasant beige, and complimented beautifully by the intricate white molding that adorned the walls. On the walls hung several large portraits, framed perfectly by the room's molding, and each depicting a happy summer scene. Like all of Corona's palace's rooms, large windows set in the far wall of the room let in the sun's natural light.

Before the grand windows stood King Adgar of Arendelle. His back straight, hands clasped behind his back and face looking out the window in a calculating fashion. As Elsa and the attendant neared him, he looked away from the window, smiling when his eyes landed on his eldest daughter. After the attendant made Elsa's formal introduction he bowed and exited the room, leaving the two royals alone in the drawing room.

"Good morning Elsa," Her father said, his tone light. "I hope you enjoyed breakfast with your cousin."

"Yes," Elsa responded. "It was quite pleasant."

"It seems the three of you are getting along quite famously," he continued. "I heard the three of you spent all of last night together exploring Corona."

"Yes. It was a very interesting evening," she replied, searching her father's face for any sign that he actually knew the three princesses' whereabouts.

"Right then," he spoke, pushing past all the pleasantries. "The gentleman I spoke of yesterday should be arriving shortly. When he does, I will meet him in the grand hall, and then bring him here to introduce the two of you. There are a few things I want to be certain of before you are formally introduced."

Elsa nodded as her father turned towards her. He regarded her for a moment, and then made his way to the door. But, just as he reached for the handle he turned back to her a, gentle expression adorning his features.

"And Elsa," he said catching her attention. "Whatever happens, I promise it will be alright." With that King Adgar left his eldest daughter alone with her thoughts in the drawing room.

However, if King Adgar's words were meant to be a comfort to Elsa, they only caused the princess to worry about the purpose of this meeting. The King had given her no further indication about why he was having her meet with this mysterious gentleman and had left the room with a rather ambiguous statement. Was it a supposed to be encouragement to meet a suitor with an open mind? Or did he mean that something bad could arise from this meeting? Was he himself unsure of the outcome of this meeting?

Elsa's mind reeled with questions and the implications of such a seemingly comforting statement. As she pondered the implications her mind wandered back to the unpleasant thoughts from breakfast. What if she abhorred this man who she would in all likelihood be spending a great deal of time with? What if he was a facade of pretty words and compliments that hid a devious and vile creature? How would she manage her powers if the man she was with constantly put her on edge? Why were her parents even encouraging this? As far as Elsa knew, being 21 and single was not that big of a deal, even among royals. And to force this upon her when she wasn't even near the comforts of Arendelle, Elsa was perplexed by the situation.

Trying to calm her nerves the young princess walked over to the large windows that brightened the room. Watching the morning sun dance in the bustling palace courtyard below was strangely serene. Even with the servants running back and forth, the busy courtyard was calming in a way Arendelle's closed gates never were. Allowing herself to be lost in the scenes below, Elsa allowed the daunting thoughts of the approaching meeting to leave her mind. As her father said whatever happened it would be alright. Even if this meeting went horribly wrong, Elsa still trusted in her father's wise judgment.

It was then that Elsa heard the drawing room doors open. Allowing herself one more moment of watching the palace courts, Elsa took a calming breath. As she breathed out, she put on her perfect princess facade and turned to face the room's new occupants.

However, as Elsa turned to face the two men, she was unprepared for who she saw. It was him. It was Jack. The man who Elsa had willingly allowed to capture her attention, but who she had also resolved to forget. But there he was, dressed smartly in a three-piece suit next to her father, was the silver haired man that had dominated her thoughts for the better part of the morning. Whose ocean blue eyes still danced in her memory and whose lips she could still remember pressing against her own. He walked in, poised and polished, without a hint of surprise gracing his features as he met her gaze.

"May I present my eldest daughter Princess Elsa of Arendelle," King Adgar said motioning to Elsa. "And Elsa this is the man I wanted you to meet, Sir Jackson Frost." With that Elsa curtsied and Jack bowed, and with the formal introductions out of the way King Adgar nodded and proceeded to explain a few irrelevant details about how he had come to meet Jack. However, the king's words fell on deaf ears, as Elsa was lost in thought.

Jack's presence confused Elsa, and as many questions as she had had before the meeting a million more passed through her mind the moment her eyes landed on him. She wondered why was he here, and if he was the man she was supposed to meet. And if that was the case then did that mean Jack was a possible suitor?

' _That can't be possible'_ Elsa thought. As she mulled over Jack's presence and the implications behind it, Elsa came to her own conclusion. If he was indeed a suitor all of her previous reservations about an arranged marriage dulled. Spending time with the man before her to get to know him was no longer a daunting task. She wanted to learn more about mysterious man before her, and she secretly was elated that she no longer needed to forget everything about him. With the torrent of thoughts playing through her mind Elsa missed something her her father had said.

"Pardon me," Elsa said, silently admonishing herself for not paying attention. "Could you repeat that please."

"Certainly dearest," The king said unfazed by Elsa's lack of attention. "Mr. Frost will act as your personal bodyguard and mentor. We haven't worked out all the details, but he will appear as your escort during public appearances." The king once again continued to discuss more things about Jack's role, but Elsa had felt as if the floor had just fallen beneath her feet.

"What do you mean that he will act as my mentor?" Elsa asked, barely getting the question out in her shocked state.

"Ah, well Elsa while I do worry about your safety as your father, that is not the primary reason I hired Mr. Frost," King Adgar said. "If you would Mr. Frost, please show Elsa why it is I hired you."

Up until this point Jack had not made a sound, but at the king's command he reached out his hand, and what happened next surprised Elsa more than his presence. Small snowflakes had begun to form in Jack's hand. They danced in his palm as they grew, increasing in intricacy and beauty.

"He will be teaching you how to control your powers," King Adgar said. With that the king's phone rang, and after a moment he addressed the two. "Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted. I have business to attend to. And Mr. Frost I understand that you will be in and out over the next week as you finalize preparations on your end."

"Yes sir," Jack curtly responded. With that King Adgar vacated the room leaving the two winter spirits alone in the drawing room.

A pregnant silence filled the room, and Elsa was unsure of how to approach the situation. She had just received several pieces of shocking information and was still trying to discern what it all meant and what to do. She studied the man before her, except for the change in his attire he looked exactly the same as he had the previous night. However, she could tell there was something different about his countenance, something colder and more distant in his expression. And as hard as he had been to read at the party, even the little quirks were gone. She couldn't read him. She searched his eyes for any reaction, good or bad, but was only met with icy pools of cobalt.

"Jack," Elsa began, but she hesitated before she asked her next question. "Did you know who I was last night?"

"Princess Elsa," He spoke, his tone as cold as his countenance. "I am unaware of to what you are referring."

"I mean," Again she paused. His reply had hurt for reasons she couldn't understand, and she was even more lost as to how to approach the topic that stood between them. "You are the man I met last night at the party."

"Yesterday evening," Jack said, the coldness still present in his tone. "I was on an assignment for another client. It is against protocol for me to discuss anything about my previous assignments with you, your highness."

"Jack," Elsa said, speaking in a firm tone that did not reveal the hurt and confusion inside. "I just want to know if you knew that you were going to be my bodyguard when you approached me."

"Princess," Jack said. " I am to be your bodyguard and you're teacher, and in public I will appear as your escort. Any other image of me you may have you should forget. Now, if you have any other questions about this arrangement, I will address them."

Elsa was taken aback by just how different he was from the man she met a the party, but she did not let it show. Instead of revealing how hurt she was, she put on her princess facade, for it was what she knew.

"Alright Mr. Frost." Elsa said removing any emotion from her voice. "What were your plans for instructing me how to control my powers."

"I understand that knowledge of your abilities is handled with the utmost care, and therefore I will make certain you can practice in a secure location." Jack said in a very matter-of-fact manner. "We will most likely practice in the evenings,however, as I am still working out the details we will not begin this week."

"And will you always be present as my bodyguard?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, unless I am called away for other assignments." Jack responded. "And as your father mentioned I will be in and out as I make final preparations. If you have no further questions, your highness, I will take my leave."

Elsa simply nodded and after a curt bow Jack strode out of the room leaving Elsa alone to her thoughts. Now alone in the drawing room, Elsa let the events that had played out over the last half an hour sink in. Jack was not a suitor, and her parents had not been trying to arrange her marriage.

All the assumptions she had made about this meeting, were wrong. And all the anxieties she had were suddenly replaced by new ones as she began to grasp the situation. She would have to forget everything about last night, but not because she would be subjugated to the traditions of courtship. But because she didn't know how else she could endure Jack's constant presence otherwise. The man she had met last night and the man who appeared before her this morning were not the same. While the man at the party had been aloof, she could catch a glimpse of who he was if she looked close enough. But the man who had walked in next to her father was cold and there was no getting past his icy walls.

It seemed as though this was some sort of divine punishment. A proper princess should not have acted as she had at the party, and now she was being punished for her lack of control. It would be no different from anything else in her life. She knew she wasn't supposed to get close to anything or anyone, physically or emotionally. She had been taught to hide who she was, yet the night before she had neglected those teachings and acted rashly. She had released all reservations because of a complete stranger, and now that same stranger had reappeared as cold and distant as she was supposed to be.

As the ice princess internally scolded herself, the youngest princess of Arendelle skipped in as excited as she had been that morning at breakfast, unaffected by the events that were causing havoc in Elsa's mind.

"Hello Elsa," the strawberry blond said happily, but as she observed her sister she noticed Elsa did not share her high spirits. "Elsa, is something wrong."

Quickly changing her expression to a softer one, Elsa turned to her younger sister.

."No, not at all Anna," Elsa said gently. "What were you so excited about?"

After a moment more Anna responded, too excited about her news to realize exactly what had Elsa in a foul mood.

"We're going to be fitted for dresses," Anna said, bouncing in place with her giddiness.

"Didn't we just go dress shopping yesterday Anna?" Elsa asked, confused by her sisters joy.

"Well yes," Anna said, momentarily stopping her movement. "But today the designers are coming to fit us for dresses for the upcoming festival. Now come on silly they'll be here soon"

With that Anna twirled out of the room as quickly as she had come in, leaving Elsa to follow behind her. Elsa sighed to herself at her sister's antics, but quickly fixed her features and followed after the bouncy girl. Leaving the drawing room, Elsa had finally come to a conclusion on the events that had transpired there. Jack was her bodyguard, and she was a princess. She would act as she had for every other matter in her life. She would conceal her true feelings, and act as a proper princess should. At least she would try.

* * *

After many hours of dealing with designers and dressmakers, the fitting had ended. However the younger two princesses were just as energetic as they were when they began the long process. As soon as the tailors had left the room being used for the fitting, the two younger princesses had bounded from place to place in the palace, followed by a poised platinum blond. Rapunzel had eagerly shown them around Corona's palace: the gardens, the ballroom, the library, the dining room, her art room, any many more locations that Elsa couldn't be bothered to remember. After the two giddy princesses had finally had their fill of running up and down the palace halls, the three girls settled into the same sunroom they had the previous day for their afternoon tea. Anna and Rapunzel were happily chatting about Rapunzel's latest artwork and Elsa sat quietly half listening to their joyful chatter. Without notice the conversation was suddenly directed towards Elsa.

"So Elsa what was your meeting with dad about," Anna asked, as she eagerly placed chocolates on her plate.

"Oh, yes how did that go," Rapunzel asked just as curious.

"Father just wanted to introduce a gentleman to me," Elsa said calmly.

"Really! Why?" Anna asked, with a mouth full of sweets. "Who was it?"

"He-" Elsa began, but before she could finish answering Anna's question, the man in question walked in. Elsa turned to address him but Rapunzel beat her to it.

"Jack! What are you doing here," Corona's crown princess asked, the confusion evident on her face. Jack turned to the brunette girl, his face not betraying any emotion.

"Good Afternoon your highness," He said with an impassive tone. " I am currently under the employment of King Adgar, and have come to discuss a few matters with Princess Elsa."

"What are you talking about?" Rapunzel asked, even more astonished by his tone. "How could you possibly be under Uncle Adgar's employment?"

"I am currently working as Princess Elsa's bodyguard," He said his, facial expression remaining stoic.

"A bodyguard?" Rapunzel said, growing more confused as the conversation progressed. "But Jack you are a lord, how could you possibly be someone's bodyguard?"

"That is where you are mistaken, your highness," Jack said. "You see I provided a similar service to Lord Haddock. However, I was to act with a great deal of discretion and only the parties directly involved were to know my true position. Now if you'll excuse me your highness I must have a word with princess Elsa." With that he looked to Elsa and motioned with a slight nod of his head for her to follow him out of the room. Elsa quickly followed after him leaving two shocked princesses behind in the sun room. He stopped in a secluded part of the hallway so that they would not be heard by passing servants, but also to signal that he would brief.

"What is it Mr. Frost," Elsa asked, her tone calm and gentle.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty," Jack began. "But I needed to confirm your schedule in the coming week."

"Alright then," She replied.

"Over the next week, the festivals for Rapunzel's engagement will begin. Whenever you appear in public I will act as your escort. To the public I will present myself as Lord Jackson Frost of Galacia a small province North of Norway. I have used this title before on other assignments, and it will not be questioned. Along with the festivals you have will have two brunches and a restaurant opening that Rapunzel will be conducting. As you have a very busy schedule this week and I still have a few more details to confirm we will not begin your lessons until next week. However, if your powers are causing you distress do not hesitate to inform me."

"Is that all Mr. Frost," Elsa said, after taking in all that he had said. He was very professional about the entire ordeal, and Elsa couldn't see a shred of emotion play through his ocean blue eyes. But this was just how it would be, anything she thought she knew about him was gone.

"Yes your majesty that is all," Jack said.

With that he led her back to the sunroom, bowing before he left her standing in front of the door. She took a breath before she entered the sunroom. She was sure that Rapunzel had a million questions for her, as it appeared she had known Jack. When Elsa entered the room the other two girls immediately ceased in their chattering and turned to face the winter princess. Before Elsa could so much as sit down the other two girls were upon her.

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me Jack was your bodyguard?" Rapunzel asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Pardon me," Elsa said, blinking back her shock. "I was unaware that you were acquainted with Mr. Frost."

"Punzie, remember Elsa wasn't with us at the party, she doesn't know any of your friends," Anna said, drawing the brunette girl's attention.

"That's true," Rapunzel said. "But Jack had disappeared at the party as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Mr. Frost," Elsa asked, curious about the aloof man.

"Well," Rapunzel began, taking her seat and motioning for the other two princesses to do the same. "We were friends, I guess, I mean we had the same friend group. I had met him and some of his friends in high school and we had continued to be friends in college since we went to the same university. He and this other guy, Hiccup, Anna you met him last night the guy with the prosthetic leg. The two of them had always just seemed like best friends, they did everything together, but I guess he was really just Hiccups bodyguard. It just… it amazes me how well he blended in... I would never have guessed it. But what really shocks me is how different he is. I mean when he hung out with us he was always this carefree guy. Really mischievous, always cracking jokes, I never once saw him angry. But now he just seem so… different, he was never serious about anything and now it feels as if he's never allowed himself to laugh "

The sunroom was filled with a pensive silence as Elsa took in new information and Rapunzel reflected on what she knew. However, Rapunzel was never one to dwell in the negative and in the next moment she and Anna were dashing out of the sunroom to go view Rapunzel's artwork. Elsa remained however, still lost in thought. Rapunzel had known Jack before. To her he was a carefree friend, but that had evidently been an act to fulfill his assignment to a Lord Haddock. Sitting in the sunroom Elsa wondered if that was an act, who was the silver haired man really. Was he he truly the cold hearted bodyguard he appeared to be, or was he the enrapturing man from the party. Was he the man who had somehow captured her attention, who she allowed to move past her guarded walls and see pieces of herself she had hidden even from herself. Or was that just an act as well.

* * *

Over the next week, Elsa felt the strain of constantly concealing, not only her powers, but her thoughts from the people around her. It was worse than when she first began hiding her abilities from Anna. At least then she had the shelter of her room to help her hide the winter she conjured, but in Corona there was almost nowhere for her to relax and release the tension that grew after days of holding back her powers. Throughout the week, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel attended multiple events in honor of Rapunzel's engagement. The events were tiring on their own, keeping up with pleasantries and political expectations, but compounded with holding back the winter storm that raged inside of her, Elsa was thoroughly exhausted. However, there was another factor that made the week so terrible.

Although the day Jack was introduced to Elsa as her bodyguard he was in and out, from the next day forth he was a constant presence Elsa struggled to ignore. Whenever the three princesses were having tea in one of Corona palace's sunroom, he stood off in the corner silently guarding them with an impassive face. His presence did not seem to affect Anna at all and Rapunzel was easily infected with the strawberry blonde's energy. Elsa, however, could not help but watch him out of the corner of her eye looking for any and all shifts in his demeanor, but there were none. He was as still as a statue, his cold eyes never betraying a hint of emotion. He did not even flinch at Anna's most ridiculous antics. Elsa did not try to talk to him about the events that occurred at the party again, and neither did he. Jack only seemed to speak to her if he was informing her about the public outings or if she spoke to him first, but his responses were always curt. Otherwise he was the silent ever present guard. He did disappear occasionally, for what Elsa assumed were preparations for their coming lessons. Elsa tried to maintain her princess facade, and act as if his presence did not affect her. But hidden behind her gentle smiles and polite words was a burning curiosity to know who Jack really was.

True to his word Jack had attended each and every event with Elsa, as her escort. Whenever under public scrutiny he was the perfect gentleman. He executed all the formal procedures with such precision, it was clear why no one suspected his lower rank. At the festivals he was hyper aware of all of Elsa's needs, helping her to avoid any prolonged physical contact, while still appearing as a friendly royal to the public. At the brunches and garden parties, he expertly guided her through the throngs of dignitaries. At every event, he made sure she spoke with the proper people and represented her family accordingly, and easily kept the conversation going if Elsa ever faltered. Somehow, it seemed Jack knew the inner workings of high society better than anyone and maneuvered Elsa through each public outing with ease. Elsa was glad to have someone by her side as she acclimated to public exposure, but at the same time he unsettled her.

He was the perfect escort, charming, capable, handsome, a gentleman through and through. That was what the public saw, so different from the cold guard that was always present in her peripheral vision. She took the public events as an opportunity to observe him, to compare this facade to his cold exterior and the man at the party who no longer seemed to exist. At every event, none of the aristocrats she interacted with noticed that the man beside her was putting up a facade. In public, his eyes would change from cool cobalt pools to warmer more welcoming orbs. He would make pleasant conversation, in contrast to his curt responses, sometimes going as far as sharing a joke and a bright smile. And if she didn't know better, she would most likely have believed his act.

Elsa watched him carefully for even the slightest hint of a reaction, something that would tell her who he really was. The only glimpse of his inner self lay in his eyes, and even that was fleeting at best. When some dignitary spoke out of arrogant ignorance, his eyes would quickly flash with seething anger and pure disgust, but his overall countenance remained friendly. Those instances made her internally flinch, but also wonder more about him. Other times when they heard a child's genuine and innocent laughter ring out in the midst of superficial small talk, a small expression of endearment would play across his features so quickly she questioned if she truly saw it. But when she did see it, she just wanted to bask in the genuine emotion that was gone all too soon. In the moments Anna and Rapunzel would drag her off to some other part of the event and he was left alone, thinking he was alone she would see the most heartbreaking loneliness swirl in his ocean blue orbs. It was so slight she was sure even he didn't realize it was there, but when she saw it made her want to reach out to him.

The hints of emotion she saw play across his face when he put on his charming escort facade, contrasted so deeply with the cold front he portrayed whenever they were away from public scrutiny. The mystery that was Jack only confused her more as the week progressed, and the small things she did pick up on led her no closer to discovering the true man that was hidden behind cobalt eyes.

* * *

By the end of the week Elsa had fallen into a routine of having Jack around. While his presence still captured her attention, she had also grown accustomed to seeing him. He would first meet her at her door in the morning and escort her to wherever Anna and Rapunzel had chosen to dine for breakfast. If they had a public appearance schedule he would quickly brief her on what the event was for, otherwise their morning walks were filled only with the clicking of her heels. The day would progress rather simply if nothing was scheduled, and Elsa would watch Anna and Rapunzel carry out their grand adventures with Jack standing quietly off to the side.

The Saturday exactly one week after Jack had begun to be her bodyguard had been relatively quiet. Anna and Rapunzel had spent the day dashing through the library pulling out any book that met their fancy, while giggling madly about the festivals that had taken place over the past week. Elsa had chosen to settle into a plush chaise lounge by the window, enjoying a book while the other two girls ran up and down the aisles. Jack had stepped out after lunch, simply telling Elsa that he would be back in the evening. The day continued on quietly and Elsa had not seen her reticent bodyguard until after dinner when he mysteriously appeared to escort her back to her room.

It was still rather early in the evening, but Elsa wasn't up to Anna and Rapunzel's usual shenanigans. While walking to her room Elsa was debating how she wanted to spend the rest of her evening until Jack broke her from her thoughts.

"Your highness," He began, his voice in the same passive tone Elsa had grown accustomed to over the past week. "If you are not too tired, I believe it would be beneficial to begin your lessons tonight."

"I am fine," She said. She was a bit shocked that he wanted to start lessons, and with the hectic nature of the past week she had almost forgotten he was to instruct her how to use her powers. "It is still early, and if you feel all the necessary preparation have been made then we should begin."

Jack nodded, and by then the pair were standing in front of Elsa's bedroom door.

"Good." Jack said. "I will come to collect you in one hour so you have time to prepare. We will not be doing anything too laborious, but your highness should change into something comfortable that you can move freely in."

Elsa nodded in affirmation, and after a curt bow Jack turned on his heel and left the princess to prepare. Elsa quietly slipped into her room, moving towards her wardrobe to see if she had anything fit for the lesson. Most of her clothes consisted of suits and dresses that were deemed proper for her title. She didn't really have a lot of work out clothing, as she almost never tried to overexert herself. Instead she settled for a navy short sleeve turtleneck, a beige flowy skirt that stopped just above the knee, and a pair of flats.

Elsa was actually nervous for the coming lesson. She had no idea of what to expect or what was expected of her. Besides when she had first asked Jack about the lessons, they had not discussed them at all. This would be the first time in a long time that she would be willingly using her powers in front of someone else. And while Jack may have similar abilities, the thought still unnerved her. She was frightened that something could and would go horribly wrong, and that she would put Jack or herself in danger.

Before Elsa could worry herself sick there was a knock at the door. Elsa quickly brushed off her skirt out of nervousness and made her way to the door. Before her stood Jack looking as impassive as ever. He had forgone the full suit and now stood before her only wearing a collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of slacks. Still formal but not as restrictive as the clothes he normally wore when around her. He took in Elsa's appearance and simply nodded, apparently approving of her choice of clothes. With a gesture of his arm, he motioned for Elsa to follow him to wherever they would commence her lessons.

Jack led her to a secluded part of the castle. They had actually left the main building of the palace and were now entering what appeared to be an old greenhouse. The building was a little ways off from the rest of the palace gardens, and based on the lack of intricate shrubbery, was not used as often. Nonetheless, like the rest of Corona's palace, the greenhouse was beautiful. The building had an intricate shape, with a domed roof and sun shaped glass work. Ivy grew along the walls of the greenhouse adding to its beauty in the late May evening. The glass walls were opaque, and along with its distance from the rest of the palace, would provide the privacy the two ice wielders would need for the lessons.

Inside, the greenhouse was spacious, and besides a few potted plants that were pushed against the walls, empty. In the center of the room on the floor a sun made from brown stone tiles stood out from the rest of the white stone flooring. Elsa noticed that the tile sun mirrored the greenhouse ceiling, whose dome shaped roof also depicted a sun. Elsa stood in the center of the room admiring the greenhouse's calm atmosphere, and marveled in the way the day's last rays of sunshine shone in through the greenhouse walls. While Elsa took in her surrounding, Jack began to move around the room lighting lanterns, as the building was too old to have electric lighting. But as the soft glow from the lanterns warmed the room Elsa felt it only added to the place's ambiance. After a moment Jack came to stand before Elsa, and he regarded her for a moment more before speaking.

"This will be our practice building while we are here in Corona," He said. "This building is no longer used by the palace and is secluded enough from the rest of the palace grounds for our purposes. The King and Queen of Corona have also instructed the palace staff to leave this area alone so you may practice here freely without fear of your power's being discovered."

Elsa simply nodded at this. She figured as much, but was glad her lessons would be some distance from the palace should something go wrong.

"For your first lesson, I simply want to see you abilities." Jack said. "I want to get a feel for how similar our powers are and an idea of how strong your powers are. Feel free to do whatever you wish."

Elsa nodded but still hesitated. It had been so long before she actually showed someone her powers and it was strange to suddenly be told to use them openly. Her parents had always insisted she hide her abilities, and after the incident with Anna she had to agree. Jack must have noticed her internal struggle and spoke again.

"Princess," He said in a calm voice that was almost soothing. "Your father, King Adgar, has given me free reign when it comes to your lessons to do what I see fit. It is perfectly acceptable to use your powers here."

His words did console Elsa, if only a bit. Using her powers openly was still foreign to her and would take some getting used to. She started off small, simply creating a few snowflakes in her hand and letting them twirl about in her palm before letting them fall to the floor. Elsa looked to Jack to gauge his reaction, but he simply nodded with an emotionless expression. Although irked by his passiveness, Elsa grew in confidence and continued frost over the floor with her geometric snowflakes, she also allowed gentle snowflakes to fall inside the greenhouse. Again, Elsa looked to Jack but there was no reaction on his impassive face. Peeved by his unresponsiveness Elsa began to create small ice structures. She wanted to see him react, to let down the walls that guarded his true nature. Even if it was the smallest flash of emotion in his eyes, she wanted to see it. After carefully constructing two simple rose bushes out of ice, Elsa again turned to him. She looked in his eyes searching them, but they were colder than the soft snow that fell around them.

It frustrated her to no end that he was always the aloof guard. The rare moments when something did flash in his eye were fleeting at best, and she could never get a firm grasp on what he was thinking. He was always guarded, always distant, and as much as she tried to suppress it, it made her mad.

Turning away from him again so that he could not see the irritation that played across her face, she began to use her powers out of frustration. She focussed her power on her two ice statues, causing them to grow larger and more intricate. The rose bushes changed and morphed into intricate columns, eventually merging together to form an arch, but still Elsa continued. She was just so frustrated. She was frustrated with Jack and his stoic nature, frustrated with society and its superficial nature, frustrated with all the expectations she needed to live up to, and most of all she was frustrated that she had to hide her feelings because they were deemed improper.

As Elsa continued to transform her ice, she was unaware of the growing storm around her. The once gentle snowflakes now swirled violently around her, covering the greenhouse floor in a thick layer of snow. As she poured her frustration into her creations, she unknowingly caused the growing storm around her to become a full fledged blizzard, contained only by the rattling greenhouse walls.

Through it all Jack stood to the side watching carefully. He wanted to see how she would react and respond to the storm of her own making. He marveled at the raw power she possessed, and noticed that her abilities seemed to play off of her emotions.

By then Elsa had finished constructing a magnificent arch that melded into the greenhouse walls beautifully. However, when Elsa turned to face Jack, he was obscured by the heavily falling snow. She finally took notice of the raging storm around her, and although she tried to calm the strong winds whipping her hair loose from its neat bun, the storm was unresponsive. Her inability to calm the storm caused anxiety to cloud her mind, which only furthered to strengthen the blistering winds. The once beautiful arches were now frightening, and their smooth finish was replaced by sharp spikes. The winds continued to whip around her and the snow was harsh against Elsa's soft cheeks. She tried to contain the storm, but it was out of her control. Elsa could no longer see the arches that had once been in front of her as the storm continued to rage around her. Out of pure hopelessness Elsa chanted her father's mantra, " _Conceal don't feel,'_ trying to cling to anything in the whiteout.

Elsa felt herself about to falter with the storms growing strength, but before she could fall she felt strong arms encircle her waist. She clung to the figure before her like a lifeline, not bothering to restrain herself as desperation wreaked havoc through her. Had Elsa looked up she would have seen the concern in Jack's eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

He acted quickly to end the storm, infusing his own powers into its violent gales to take control. After it was firmly under his command he slowed the winds and snow, for Elsa's powers had made it too strong for him to simply stop. He calmed the storm until only a soft and delicate snowfall fell from the ceiling.

The two ice wielders stood in the center of the greenhouse, snow quietly falling around them as they embraced in the winter wonderland. Jack could feel Elsa trembling in his arms and continued to hold her, drawing her impossibly closer. After a long stretch of silence, Elsa's breathing calmed, but she did not step away from Jack's hold, nor did he loosen it.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said with her face still buried in Jack's chest. She was embarrassed that she had lost control, and didn't think she could look him in the eyes, lest they reveal her inner turmoil.

At her words Jack pulled away slightly, only so he could see her face. But when he tried to look her in the eyes, she turned her gaze away from him.

"There is no need to apologies princess," Jack said, his voice painstakingly gentle. "I should have stepped in the moment I saw the storm forming, and for that I apologise. It is my job to keep you safe, and I failed."

Elsa moved her hands so they were flat on his chest, and chanced a glance at his eyes. She almost gasped at the openness of his eyes and took a moment to familiarize herself with their dazzling cobalt hue.

"There is no need for _you_ to apologise," Elsa said, her voice as soft as the snow that fell around them. "I should be better able to control my emotions, it is unbecoming of a princess." Elsa eyes hardened with self reproach, and she turned away from him once more.

"Elsa," Jack said her name with such concern it softened her gaze. It was the first time he said her name without a title since the evening a week ago, and the tone of his voice made her shiver. He moved one of his hands from around her waist to gently caress her face, then guided her face so she once more met his gaze. "Emotions make you who you are, it makes you human. Never try to deny what you feel it will always come out anyway."

Jack had leaned down as he spoke, and Elsa could feel his warm breath dance across her face. Their faces were barely more than a few inches apart, and the two winter spirits had begun to slowly close the gap between them. As he neared her, Elsa allowed her eyes to flutter shut, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers once more.

But all too soon, he was gone. No longer could she feel his touch, but she knew he was there. Before opening her eyes she tried to compose herself. She knew this was improper, but it did not numb the sting of rejection. When she opened her eyes and gazed upon him, he had taken a step back and did not face her. His hand was clenched in front of him, and although she could only see his profile, she could tell his brows were furrowed as he frowned.

"Perhaps we should end our lesson for today," Jack said, his voice returning to the cold tone he had used before their embrace. He finally turned back to her and Elsa could see him putting back up his wall. "I am sure your majesty is tired."

"Jack, I'm fine." Elsa said, her tone light. She refused to allow Jack to return to his cold demeanor, and to prove her point she moved towards him. However, she did not anticipate her exhaustion and when she tried to take a step her legs immediately buckled. Jack caught her after she fell, but did not embrace her as he had previously. Instead, he held her by her forearms, supporting her weight and giving her something to hold onto without getting too close.

"After such a display of power you need to rest and give your body time to recover, your highness," Jack said, and although his words were formal, his tone was gentle and betrayed a hint of the concern he had for the princess in front of him.

Elsa noticed his gentleness, but was unwilling to let the moment pass simply because she was tired. However, before she could protest Jack spoke once more.

"Elsa," He said gently. He had noticed her hesitation, but he needed her to rest. He knew she was a stubborn girl, and the last thing he needed was for her to argue with him, so instead he would persuade her. "I will accompany you to your room, but you _need_ to rest." The concern was evident in his tone, he didn't want to reveal anything around her, for fear of what would show, but she had pushed her limits and he needed to get her to rest.

Elsa searched his eyes once more, looking for any sign of deceit. She was looking for proof that he wasn't just trading one facade for another and that his tone wasn't a hoax. Searching his ocean blue depths she saw something that she hadn't seen since their night together on the balcony, so she conceded. She nodded her head and allowed him to guide her out of the greenhouse and back to the main building of the palace.

They walked with their arms linked in silence. Elsa was glad to have his arm for support. As they walked back to the palace the extent of her exhaustion began to weigh upon her, and she was sure the only thing keeping her upright was Jack's firm grip. Walking through the halls, Elsa pondered the man next to her. He remained silent at her side, but still he captivated her. Thoughts of their almost second kiss danced through her mind, and it still hurt a bit that he had pulled away. Yet, the action told her, or at least hinted, that their night at the party together was not forgotten. In that moment he was the man she first met, and a part of her was telling her that was who he truly was, but was hiding it for reasons she couldn't understand. She wanted so badly to know what he was thinking, to understand why he was so close to her one moment and so cold the next.

The fact that she had almost kissed Jack a second time also flustered her. A part of her was shocked by her lack of restraint, practically giving in to such a rash desires. It was shameful the way Elsa had acted, and she should be ashamed. But, if she was honest, she would admit she had been more than willing kiss him, and was disappointed that they didn't. At the thought, she struggled to hold back the blush that was threatening to color her pale face. Even though Jack was cold and distant, in the moment that he lowered his guard she saw the man that she had met at the party. And as absurd as it was, she missed him. He had made her relax and feel safe, around him she felt as though she could let go of all the expectations and just be herself.

As these thoughts plagued her mind, the pair arrived at her bedroom door. Jack swiftly but smoothly released Elsa, and she turned to face him. Most of the emotion displayed in the greenhouse was gone from his face, but his eyes remained open as concern and worry floated in their cobalt depths.

"Good night… your highness," Jack said with a curt bow. Elsa sensed his hesitation to use the formal address, and that sent her mind abuzz. He was still acting distant, although it seemed the night's events had left him equally as affected. However, a part of her was still disappointed and she fought internally with the hurt.

"Good night… Jack," Elsa said softly. While he may revert to his cold front, Elsa refused. She would not refer to him as Mr. Frost, the distant guard who she knew nothing about. She held his gaze, asking him to be honest with her. They stood there outside her door, neither fidgeting, simply holding each other's gaze. After a long pause Jack was the one to break contact, he smiled at her sadly, the first real expression she had seen on him in a week, and bowed to her once more. Elsa conceded with his silent goodbye and slipped into her chambers, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Walking through her room she quickly changed into her night clothes, and slipped into bed. Laying there she could not help but think about the man with startlingly blue eyes and silver hair. While she tried to tell herself such thoughts were not fitting for a princess, she fell asleep thinking about the last time their lips touched.

Unknown to her, after she slipped into her bedroom, the same silver haired man had stood outside her door a moment longer. A forlorn expression gracing his handsome features as he sighed to himself. Jack made his way down the hall where his own room lay, but before he entered he looked back at the princess's door. By then the light peeking out from under the door had dimmed, and only the moonlight from the window illuminated the hall.

"Good night Elsa," He whispered for none but the moon to hear, and with that he slipped into his room.

 _End of Chapter 4_

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this, and thank you to my sister as always for putting up with me and being my beta reader. Sorry that it took so long, but college has taken over my life. Hopefully I will update faster, but until then leave me a review and tell me what you think, or if there are any errors!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings

**I'm soooooo soooooorrrrrrrryyyyy! (T^T) I really didn't mean to take so long!**

 **Merry Christmas! And for anyone who cares A/N at the end! Any way as usual I own nothing, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings_

She was beautiful, and the more time Jack spent with her, the harder and harder it was to deny his attraction to the winter princess. Jack tried to keep her at a distance, to approach this job like any other assignment, but she made it so hard.

The first week had not been too difficult. Between the festivals, garden parties, setting up Elsa's security, and secondary Guardian work, there was little time for him to become sidetracked. However, throughout all the events he had to continually remind himself to not become too close to Elsa. Something about her made him want to lower his guard, and she pulled out parts of him that he had long since kept hidden. That became most evident the night of their first lesson.

Jack had never meant to step in the way he did. He had originally planned to simply watch and see how strong her powers were and how she reacted. But both things were not was he was expecting. Her powers were far more powerful than he originally thought based off of the information he received from her father and Guardians. He had not been expecting a full fledged blizzard when he asked her to demonstrate her powers. Her panic had made the storm difficult to get a hold of, and that made it dangerous. However, while the strength of her powers was a shock, her own reaction to them had affected Jack more than any winter storm ever could.

The pure desperation that had played across her features was heartbreaking, and in that moment Jack wanted nothing more than to shield the poor girl from anything that could bring her harm. He had forgone any professional precedence and reached out to her, trying to quell the storm that raged around them. In retrospect it was a rash move and Jack cursed himself for becoming lost in the moment and almost kissing Elsa. When he came to his senses he tried to once again push her away but the hurt in her eyes made it painful to do so. But it was his job.

Jack tried to push Elsa away again and maintain his cold and distant demeanor, but he found himself failing. In public he was able to keep up his gentleman facade, acting as the perfect escort, and when he watched over the three princesses in the confines of the castle he was still able to remain aloof. However, when it was just he and Elsa, his outer walls cracked.

Somehow, she was able to slip past his heavily guarded walls. His blunders occurred mostly during their one on one lessons. Dealing with something as delicate and emotionally charged as Elsa's powers put them in an intimate position. After the first night Jack could already tell that Elsa's powers were heavily linked to her emotions, and that something in her past had morphed her view of them into something deplorable. Seeing the underlying contempt Elsa had for her powers, Jack tried to make her view them differently.

Jack spent lessons trying to get Elsa see the beauty in her ability, asking her to create anything from intricate structures to delicate snowflakes. He often times demonstrated his own abilities, showing her that not all ice was harsh. Jack found himself trying to make her laugh, trying to make her smile, trying to get rid of the sadness that lingered in her eyes. The fact that he was trying so hard scared him. During many lessons he ended up guiding her, physically drawing closer to Elsa as he helped her to maintain control while exercising her powers. This often led to moments that were too intimate for his liking. Although he never overstepped the boundary like he had the first night, the moments were concerning.

He wasn't supposed to be getting closer to her. He wasn't supposed to enjoy helping her, or guiding her, or showing her the joy in her powers. Jack was hired to teach Elsa how to control and hide her powers so that she could fulfill her duties as a princess. The problem was as the lessons progressed and the moments where time seemed to stop around them became more and more frequent, he found he was beginning not to care about professional decorum. In those moments his walls would crumble and he would lose himself in her azure eyes. Jack would stop all other action and do nothing but try to discern why the platinum blond beauty before him held such melancholy in her cerulean depths. He would always catch himself before his desire to close the gap between them overpowered all rational thought, but a part of him still wanted her.

Another part of him screamed that this was improper, and as much as it frustrated him, that was the part he listened to. Jack told himself he needed to dispel all these rash thoughts. Nothing but trouble would come from them, and he was here to do a job.

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Elsa asked, her tone light as she glided into the center the the greenhouse.

"Considering it's already quite late something simple," Jack said, chuckling at the twirling princess.

They had just arrived back to the castle after spending the majority of the evening at the Duchess of Sol's banquet. The Duchess had been one of the most excited nobles when she heard about Rapunzel's engagement, and had decided to host a grand banquet for the couple just so she could congratulate them personally. The three princesses and their two escorts had spent hours dancing and dining with the glittering lords, ladies, and socialites the Duchess liked to surround herself with. The group had enjoyed their time at the Duchess's banquet and had arrived back at Corona's palace well past midnight.

Although it was late Elsa had insisted to Jack that she was not tired and that they should still have their lesson. Jack had agreed, and upon their arrival back to the castle the pair quickly made up an excuse about wanting to walk off the feast they had consumed at the banquet. They easily slipped away from their three weary companions, allowing Jack and Elsa to escape to the greenhouse without raising any suspicions about Elsa's powers.

The closer they got to the greenhouse the lighter Elsa felt. The evening's earlier event had left her in a whimsical mood, and she was genuinely eager to begin the lesson. At least that was what Elsa was trying to tell herself. The real reason the ice princess was so happy to have her lesson was because it gave her the opportunity to be alone with Jack. Since their first lesson together, Elsa had noticed that during their evenings in the greenhouse her aloof mentor was much more open with her. No matter how distant he had been during the day, standing quietly off to the side or acting as her charming escort, Jack's mask would slip when they were alone together. Elsa marveled in the ability to see this side of Jack, and as much as she tried to deny it this was the real reason she was eager to have their evening lesson.

"Something simple," Elsa repeated, wondering what exactly her mentor had in mind.

As a response small snowflakes began to fall around the room, happily dancing as they covered the floor of the greenhouse. A few landed delicately on her face placing feather light kisses that melted against her rosy cheeks. The gentle snowflakes entranced Elsa, and she found them ethereal as the small ice crystals glimmered in the moonlight.

"I want you," Jack said, regaining the princess's attention. "To recreate this snowfall." Elsa blinked a few times processing what Jack said before she responded.

"I'm not sure that I'm capable of creating such beauty," Elsa said, still mesmerized by the falling snow.

"I'm sure you are capable of much more," Jack said, his eyes softening as his gaze fell on Elsa.

After he spoke, with a rosy blush adorning her cheeks, she turned to him, studying his expression and trying to discern its origin. She wasn't quite sure what to make of his expression, but of two things she was certain. That it was an honest gaze and that it sent her heart aflutter. He gave her a slight nod, simultaneously stopping the snow, and encouraging her to take the lead. In return she offered a small smile of her own, trying to encourage herself as she began to concentrate on her task.

Elsa was certain she could make it snow in the the greenhouse, but getting the snowflakes to fall as if they were dancing was another challenge entirely. She unleashed her powers slowly, trying to mimic Jack's delicate snowfall. Snow once again began to fall around the room but Elsa was not happy with the result. The snow she created was pretty, but the snowflakes were much too small and powdery to fall in any kind of elegant pattern. Although Elsa was glad that she was in perfect control of her powers, she was a bit upset that she could not get her powers to recreate the beautiful winter wonderland Jack created. She huffed in frustration, but remained in perfect control of the icy element. Elsa looked at the snow analytically, trying to discern how to get her powers to do what she wanted.

As Elsa scrutinized the ice crystals falling around her, she heard a soft chuckle break through the otherwise silent evening. Elsa turned to face her bodyguard, sure that he was the source of the laughter. He stood there silently but the amused smirk on his face confirmed that he was the perpetrator of the sound.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Elsa asked, cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms she allowed her annoyance to show in her tone. At first Jack only chuckled, causing Elsa to raise her eyebrow a little bit higher. After he composed himself, although the playful smirk remained on his face, he gave her an actual answer.

"It's just funny how serious you are taking this assignment." Jack said, his amusement evident in his tone.

"Well I'm sorry for actually taking this seriously," Elsa said, clearly annoyed. "Shouldn't you?"

Jack chuckled again, which only caused Elsa's annoyance to spike. However, before the winter princess could give her mentor a piece of her mind, he spoke.

"I just mean that I think you are over complicating things," Jack said gently. "This kind of snowfall is soft and delicate, not rigid or complex. You just need to let you powers flow freely and the snow will follow."

As he spoke, Jack caught one of Elsa's ice crystals in his hand. Slowly he infused his powers in the single crystal, coaxing it to grow. Under Jack's attentive care, the single crystal developed into a beautiful hexagonal snowflake, the perfect balance between complex angles and smooth curves. The snowflake continued to dance in his grasp, entrancing Elsa with its movements

"It really isn't anything complex," Jack said softly, allowing the snowflake to continue its almost loving waltz around his fingers. Elsa gave Jack a look, clearly showing she didn't believe him, and the white haired man couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Why don't we try something different." Jack said smiling at Arendelle's eldest princess. "I want you to close your eyes." Again, Elsa gave her mentor a questioning look, but after a nod from Jack, she consented. "Imagine something, anything that makes you happy," Jack said. As he spoke Elsa could feel him getting closer to her, moving until he was less than a foot in front of her.

His proximity was distracting, and Elsa tried to keep her thoughts ordered, and do what he asked. Her mind raced and she tried to focus on anything that wasn't the icy man in front of her. She thought of puppies, and chocolate, and flowers, and for goodness sake she even tried reciting the alphabet in her head. She could feel the blush coloring her pale cheeks, and all Elsa wanted was for this moment to be over. As Elsa continued to drown in her own internal panic she felt a light touch on her arms, causing her eyes to shoot open. Blue connected with blue, as Elsa searched Jack's eyes, trying to understand the sudden contact.

"Elsa, calm down," Jack said, giving her a reassuring smile and firmly taking her hands in his own. "Trust me alright."

Elsa nodded her head slowly before once again closing her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and allow Jack to do whatever he had planned. She thought of reading her favorite book curled up by a window at sunrise, with the scent of freshly brewed tea filling the room. She began to think of Anna and Rapunzel running up and down the halls, galavanting around the palace with their silly plans. She thought of her previous lessons with Jack and how he could coax the most honest smiles from her. As Elsa carried on in her musings she felt the most peculiar sensation on the tip of her nose, almost like a gentle kiss mixed with the chilling sensation of snow. Before Elsa could once again open her eyes she was taken over by a euphoric sensation. She felt practically giddy, and she could not help but let loose a small giggle as the euphoria radiated about her being.

"Keep you eyes closed," Jack whispered. "Hold that thought and dwell in it. Let it capture your senses and don't worry about what is happening around you. Remember I am right here."

Elsa's mind wandered to memories of a night whose events still perplexed her. The night she and Jack met. The night brought up a series of mixed feelings, but she was feeling inexplicably elated, and with the man in question standing so close to her it was hard to focus on anything that did not relate back to him. So she indulged herself and allowed herself to relive memories of that fateful evening.

Thinking back on that night, Elsa's first impression of Jack was that he was a mysterious but intriguing individual and something about him made her trust him. He was charming, different from the facade she saw him use around noblemen, but a warm and happy charm that made her laugh. He seemed to be able to do it so easily, as if making her laugh was second nature to him. When they had danced together he made her forget about the world around them and just indulge in the music's beat and vibrations. It was so different from what she was used to, but honestly she loved it. It made her happy to just to have the opportunity to laugh honestly and show how she truly felt.

Jack stood by as Elsa went on in her musings, watching as a small smile graced her lips. Around them the snow reacted to Elsa's thoughts and emotions, and he couldn't help but be pleased with the results. He let her continue in her musings for a moment more, but he wanted her to see exactly what he had known she was capable of.

"Elsa," Jacks whispered into her ear. "Look around you."

When she opened her eyes, she once again was met with the cobalt hue of Jack's eyes. He casually took a step back from her, giving her a proud smirk and allowing her look around them.

She gasped as she took in the room. Around them big fluffy snowflakes danced, as if trying to showcase their beauty. They glimmered in the moonlight, making Elsa feel likes she was in the center of a snow globe. But the sight before her was more than just a shower of pretty ice crystals. The floors, walls, and ceiling of the greenhouse were covered in the thin casing of ice. The icy coating had magnificent snowflakes imprinted into its surface, and just as the moon illuminated the falling snow it reflected off of the icy structures, giving the greenhouse a pearlescent glow.

"D-did you do this," Elsa breathed, still taken aback by the beauty around her. Jack chuckled softly, and Elsa turned to him, looking for an answer. He smiled softly, allowing the emotions to reach his eyes.

"No, Elsa," Jack said with a proud lilt in his tone. "This is all you, I had nothing to do with this."

Before Elsa could protest, Jack held out his hand to her. The action surprised her, causing the argument to die on her tongue, but she did not understand what Jack wanted. Seeing her confusion, Jack laughed. He motioned with his fingers for her to come closer, and when she was in front of him he took her hand in his own, holding it in his palm up. In his other hand he again caught one of her falling snowflakes and infused his own powers into it. The ice crystal glowed blue with his power, and obediently twirled in his palm. He then placed the single snowflake into Elsa's open palm. The delicate snow crystal resonated with Elsa's powers, glowing brighter. Unsure of what else to do Elsa allowed her powers to mix with the snowflake. As her powers within the snowflake grew it began to twirl excitedly, until suddenly it sprung out of her hand and flew toward the ceiling where it burst, raining down tiny shining icy crystals on Jack and Elsa. The sight reminded Elsa of the nights when she did something similar for Anna, and brought a gentle smile to her face. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckle.

Turning to the man beside her she saw he wore a broad grin as he looked up to the ceiling, admiring the beautiful ice crystals that still fell around them. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, and the thought made Elsa blush scarlet. He caught her off guard when he suddenly turned towards her, and the mischievous smirk he wore made her already fiery blush deepen. There was a spark of something in his eyes, as if he had just taken on a challenge and was eager to begin.

Without notice a spark of frost shot out from his free hand, circling about them and freezing the snowflakes in its path midair. When the spark came full circle, each of the snowflakes it had frozen moments before burst into a dizzying array of luminescent snowflakes. As the snowflakes began to settle, Jack turned back to Elsa with a proud smirk and expectant look in his eyes that shouted 'beat that'. Elsa could only laugh at her mentor's antics, but she would not back down from his challenge.

With an elegant twirl of her wrist the light blanket of snow that had covered the floor swirled up and about in graceful curls. In the midst of the elegant waves she turned a single snowflake into solid ice. When the ice crystal hit the floor the snow instantly calmed back to a solid sheet of white only to blossom around the frozen snowflake, creating a rose made of thousands of fluttering snowflakes.

Before the snow could settle, Jack allowed his powers to coarse through the elegant rose freezing it for an instant before it exploded in a cacophony of glittering snow crystals. As to not be out done by the white haired man next to her, Elsa began freezing individual snowflakes, interrupting their graceful decent and send them crashing to the ground. As the frozen gems hit the floor they sent up a burst of snow that flared like fireworks.

Jack laughed beside her, and his infectious smile caused Elsa to laugh along with two ice users continued to manipulate the other's creation, trying to outdo the icy display that came before. Elsa was honestly having fun, and she didn't think twice about the fact that she was willingly using her powers for something so silly. She twirled around in the snow, making it dance around her as she gathered all the fallen ice crystals to form one massive snowflake in the center of the greenhouse. In the same moment Jack had shot an icy bolt into the floor sending a small shockwave out from the center of the greenhouse floor and up its walls. The sudden motion had caught Elsa off guard, causing her to lose her footing and fall towards the ground. However, before she made contact with the snow covered floor she was caught by a surprised Jack. At the exact moment her eyes connected with his, the bolt of frost Jack created collided with Elsa's snowflake, causing it to burst and rain down around them, falling in a pattern more beautiful than either could create on their own. Jack broke the eye contact between them and chuckled to himself admiring the combination of their powers.

"And here you thought you couldn't make something so beautiful," He said looking back down at her, a smile on his face and a playful tease in his tone. "When really it is my own ice that cannot compare to your beauty."

His comment sent a rosy blush through her cheeks, but before the winter princess could respond, a small yawn interrupted her retort. Jack chuckled again, helping Elsa to right herself before making a grand display of offering his arm.

"It's late your highness," He said, a smile still gracing his features. "We should probably be getting to bed as you have a full schedule tomorrow." His tone was still playful and Elsa couldn't help but smile and shake her head at his antics. Still she took his arm, and the pair departed for the night exiting the greenhouse together.

* * *

Jack studied himself in his mirror. He stood in front of the full length mirror as he adjusted his cobalt tie completing his grey three piece suit. Another week had passed, and today he would be accompanying Elsa and the other two princesses to gallery opening, and as such he needed to look the part of an escort. This event wouldn't be as hectic as the festivals, but the smaller scale would mean that Jack and Elsa would have to mingle. He was used to these events, putting on a gentlemanly facade, wearing fake smiles, and laughing at aristocrats' absurdities; but all of it left him feeling numb. It was as if he was an empty shell of a person who allowed himself to be filled with the opinions of those around him and he hated it. Perhaps that was one reason Jack kept the world at bay.

With one last look in the mirror Jack left his room and made his way to Elsa's door. He knocked twice and fixed his features into an impassive expression as he waited for the princess to answer. When she did open the door Jack took a moment to take in her appearance. She was dressed in ocean blue, long sleeved, boat neck dress, that flared out at the waist into a paisley patterned skirt that ended just below the knee. The color contrasted with her eyes nicely and added a pearlescent glow to her skin, her hair was done up in her characteristic bun and completed her conservative but regal appearance.

As Jack took in her appearance, Elsa studied him. She scrutinized his expression, searching for something in his cobalt pools. Whatever she had been searching for, she did not find, for after a moment her own face fell and a trace of disappointment flitted through her eyes. Jack thought he knew why such an expression graced her features, but this was just the way it had to be.

* * *

The gallery opening was going well. Rapunzel had spoken a few words about the palace's love for the arts and their joy at the successful completion of the gallery, and after a few more toasts, Corona's princess alongside her fiance, cut the large ribbon to officially open the gallery.

After a grand round of applause, all of the guests entered the brand new art gallery to enjoy the building's lavish exhibits, light classical music, and expensive champagne. Most of the gallery's visitors milled about its grand atrium, where the natural lighting highlighted the artwork displayed there. The atrium also allowed all the dignitaries to casually mingle while enjoying the event. It was all very formal, and the quiet lull of conversation and classical music bored Jack. Still, he maintained his facade making sure that Elsa performed her duty as Arendelle's Crown Princess to perfection.

Halfway through the event, Jack and Elsa were approached by one of the attending dignitaries. The small man approaching them was incredibly thin, which made his large head and facial features seem more exaggerated. He had a large beak like nose that dominated his face, and upon which circular spectacles sat. The man had grey hair and a poor toupee that barely concealed his growing bald spot. The scrawny man approaching them was the Duke of Weaselton. He was a peculiar man, and many in the higher circles were wary of him because of his suspicious reputation. Still, he was accepted to these events because of his extensive involvement in global trade. Jack knew it was important that he and Elsa entertain his presence, but the man was sneaky and he had a reputation for prying where he shouldn't.

"Good day your Highness," the Duke said, bowing as he made his formal greeting. As the spindly man bent over his toupee slipped, hanging on only by the front edge and revealing his large bald spot. When the man righted so did his toupee, but the Duke was none the wiser.

"Good morning, Duke," Elsa responded, while doing a small curtsey. Jack stood by silently, but smiled and gave a curt bow. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm rather well, nothing like a morning event to exercise the little dipper," the Duke said. "But I am rather surprised to see you here your highness."

"Oh," Elsa said, her tone light but she wondered what the Duke meant by his comment. "Why is that?"

"Well forgive my candor," the small man said. "But it's just Arendelle's royal family has rarely attended such functions."

"Well, yes I suppose that's true, but my family is excited to celebrate Princess Rapunzel's engagement," Elsa said, smiling kindly as she spoke.

"Oh, but of course you are happy to celebrate your cousin's glad tidings," the Duke said. "But it is still rather strange for a family that is so recluse."

"Pardon me," Elsa said, a bit irked by the rudeness of his words. Jack's ears perked at the Duke's words, and he had a feeling this conversation would not go well. Still he would allow Elsa to handle it unless it became necessary for him to step in.

"Oh, I meant no disrespect your highness," the Duke said, although his tone did not sound apologetic. "I was simply referring to the old fashioned nature of your father."

"Excuse me," Elsa said, surprised at the man's audacity. Even if not present, it was terribly impudent to talk about a king in such a disrespectful manner, especially to that king's daughter.

"Well, I mean his majesty has not allowed his daughters to attend any social events of our class. That seems to be a bit old fashioned," the Duke continued to speak, oblivious to the rising irritation of his audience. "We live in a modern era, and a monarch should learn to utilize such globalization, otherwise they will quickly fall behind."

"Duke," Elsa said with a distinct chill in her tone. " 's method of ruling has brought nothing but prosperity to Arendelle and her people. And I assure you he is very aware of the global community. What exactly are you trying to insinuate?"

"Oh, nothing your highness," the Duke said, still unaware of his offense. "I am sure your father is an excellent ruler. But, it is rather peculiar that King Adgar would keep his children so isolated. It is important for young people to experience the world. It gives them... a certain refinement." At this point the Duke of Weaselton turned towards Anna, who was currently messily feasting on chocolate by the fondue fountain along with a giddy Rapunzel. The Duke paused as he observed the two princesses, and Jack and Elsa could clearly discern his thoughts based on his judgemental expression.

"My father is a prudent man, he did not neglect to instruct me and my sister the ways of the world." Elsa said. She was quickly losing her patience with the small man before her, and wanted this conversation to end.

"I am sure," the Duke said. "And while you turned out beautifully your highness, if you don't mind me saying, poised and proper to a T. Your sister does seem to be lacking in some of your poise." The Duke said this regarding Anna and Rapunzel once again as they flitted around the gallery.

"There is nothing wrong with Anna," Elsa said, her tone downright cold. Jack could see the spark of fire in the platinum blonde's azure eyes, and he knew how protective Elsa was of her little sister. He was also astonished at the Duke's blatant impudence to make such a rude comment. Jack knew that he needed to end this conversation before the Duke said anything worse, however, before Jack could intercede the Duke spoke again.

"I meant no offense, your highness," the Duke said. He had finally realized the princess before him was not pleased with his comments, but he certainly did not understand the extent of his offense. "But you must admit it is strange that the King would keep his children so isolated. And based on your ease in high society he did not fail to hide the world from you. Unless his true purpose was to hide you from the world. But that is ridiculous, what secrets could you possibly be hiding." The Duke chuckled to himself, but his statement sounded far from a joke.

In fact, his careless statement halted all of the crown princess's thoughts, and alone caused her rising anger and irritation to cease, only to be replaced by a much stronger emotion, fear. His statement had hit too close to home, and was threatening to unnerve the winter princess completely as she struggled to hold back her powers. Jack felt Elsa's grip tighten, and he could also feel the cool telltale signs of frost creeping up his forearm. He knew he needed to diffuse the situation quickly, if he wanted to maintain Elsa's image. She was struggling and the last thing she needed was the Duke's suspicious scrutiny. So instead, Jack would refocus the weasel like man's attention and play out the statement as if it was in fact a humorous joke. With a boisterous laugh, Jack quickly caught the Duke's attention. Jack had remained silent throughout the entire conversation and the small man was probably shocked to hear Jack talk, let alone laugh, but Jack needed to intervene before the already sneaky man became suspicious.

"Pardon me," Jack said, his baritone voice sounding cheerful although the cold bodyguard felt no mirth. This was not a situation to take lightly, reputation among the elites was just as important to a political figure as public image, and it was Jack's job to preserve both as Elsa's escort. "But you have an excellent sense of humor Duke. What on Earth could King Adgar have to hide about his daughters. He most likely chose to keep them from growing up too quickly. For you must agree such beautiful ladies such as princess Elsa and princess Anna would give any father anxiety over their affect on the opposite gender."

"Oh, uh yes I suppose you are right," The Duke said. The Duke was obviously caught off guard by Jack's entrance into the conversation, as the small man had been otherwise preoccupied trying to discover the secrets of Arendelle from the young princess. "Pardon me, I do not believe we have been formally introduced." The Duke eyed Jack wearily, but Jack could care less, his task was to protect Elsa and the first part of that was to divert the Duke's attention.

"I suppose I must apologize again," Jack said humorously. "I am Jackson Frost Lord of Galacia." With that Jack made a dramatic bow. Recognition flashed through the Duke's eyes when he heard the title. While Galacia was a small province it was regarded with high esteem, allowing Jack to be accepted at almost any event without ever having to worry about grand political displays. Almost no one questioned his title, but if they did, Guardians had set up false documents that confirmed Jack as a Lord when he assumed the title over six years ago.

"Oh, yes I've heard of your family," The Duke said, excitement flashing through his eyes at the thought of schmoozing another respected noble. "Pardon me for not recognizing you sooner. What brings you to Corona."

"As you can see I have the grand honor of escorting the lovely princess Elsa," Jack said, his tone still light and friendly as he continued with the small talk. Elsa was silent on his arm, and while he could no longer feel frost creeping up his forearm, she still clung to him tightly. Jack quickly glanced at Elsa, smiling as he did to appear as though he was just confirming what he said. Elsa's features were fixed into a clam mask, but when Jack looked in her eyes he could see she was struggling to maintain her princess facade

"Of course, of course," The Duke said smiling. "Are you courting the young lady? Do I hear wedding bells?" The Duke said this in a teasing tone, but his nosy nature was getting the best of him. Most nobles, if they were in fact courting liked to keep things private, but that didn't mean others would stop prying. As much as nobles held onto their own information dearly, they always wanted to be the first know about anyone else, and eagerly shared such information.

"I'm afraid not," Jack said laughing off the Duke's forwardness. "I am simply escorting her highness. However, I fear I am being a rather dull escort at the moment. If you'll excuse us her highness is needed elsewhere."

"Oh, uh, yes of course," The Duke sputtered. He was obviously disappointed by the conclusion of the conversation, but could hear the finality in Jack's voice. With that, the two men bowed while Elsa curtsied and the two parties parted ways.

Jack quickly led Elsa to a more secluded part of the gallery, for which Elsa was grateful. They entered into one of the gallery's internal gardens, where a few statues and fountains were displayed. Only a few couples roamed the garden exhibits, but most of those in attendance remained in the grand atrium, giving Elsa the privacy she needed to recompose herself. After Jack was sure they were clear of any curious gazes he turned to face Elsa, taking both of her hands into his own while still maintaining a respectful distance apart.

"Elsa, look at me" Jack said, his voice incredibly calm as he spoke to her. At his words, Elsa focussed her eyes on Jack's twin pools, and as she did Jack could still see the anxiety that coursed through her. "Don't worry about the party or your powers, just breath. I am right here, and I won't let anything happen to you." Jack said these words with all the sincerity in the world, and a part of him was shocked by how much he meant it. Another part of him was screaming that he needed to distance himself from the girl in front of him. However, he was too preoccupied calming Elsa and making sure that she was ok to dwell on either thought.

Elsa's cerulean gaze had been boring into Jack's eyes as he spoke, and with his words he could see the once stormy gaze begin to settle. They held each other's gaze for another moment before Elsa closed her eyes, allowing herself to be lost in thought as Jack succumbed to his own mind.

He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, that he should be apathetic in this kind of situation, but gosh she was beautiful. Her eyes alone could cause Jack to lose his focus, and he found himself entranced by them more times than he cared to admit. The twin cerulean pools fluctuated between icy orbs that concealed their owner's thoughts, and bewitching pools of blue that displayed such depth of emotion Jack could easily drown. Either way he was mesmerized. Jack felt he spent far too much time losing himself in her eyes trying to discern her thoughts and emotions, yet he still struggled to look away. As these thoughts ran through his mind, Elsa revealed the same cerulean orbs that caused Jack such distress. She studied him for a moment more before speaking.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, her voice calm, but her eyes still holding a certain sadness. "I should have handled that better, I'm sorry you had to step in."

"You don't need to apologize" Jack breathed so softly he was surprised Elsa could hear him. "It is my job to make sure you are safe and to assist you as your escort. I should have never allowed that man to say those things."

Elsa searched his eyes once more, holding his gaze. A spark of hope danced in her cerulean orbs, however the rest of her features remained passive. He could tell she was tired, if not physically from containing her powers then mentally from putting up a facade at all the social events.

"Elsa," Jack whispered. He wanted to take this burden from her, to see her smile honestly and earnestly without having to worry about the heavy expectations that came with her title. A part of him wished so badly he could be honest with her, but again the part of him that shied away from people won out. After another moment's hesitation he schooled his features, and he immediately saw the spark in her eyes disappear behind icy walls. "Your highness, we should get back to the gallery."

"Of course," she said, her voice lacking any emotion and with a resigned sigh she looked away. He tried not to dwell on it, but he knew her reaction was of his own making.

With that Jack led her back into the grand atrium where all the dignitaries socialized and not a soul noticed their absence. However, as soon as the other nobles noticed Jack and Elsa's presence they were all too eager to engage the pair in conversation, each wanting to gain the favor of Arendelle's royal family. The rest of the event continued in this manner, with different Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Ladies, Earls, and wealthy individuals coming up to Elsa to make pleasant small talk. Jack stood by the entire time, putting in a word or two when needed and giving polite smiles as he guided Elsa around the room.

During the rest of the event Jack watched the princess closely. After their return from the garden she had put on her facade perfectly and met every expectation flawlessly. Elsa was able to mingle without error, even when less than polite nobles made rude remarks, she maintained her poised and polished exterior. However, as Jack watched her he saw small flickers of her true emotions played through her eyes. He could tell she hated this, she hated putting on this facade and pretending like everything that was said to her was interesting. He also saw the small amounts of panic that flashed through her eyes whenever she had to make physical contact. Although no one noticed, Jack could tell Elsa was struggling, but she refused to meet Jack's eyes or allow him to offer his assistance. Elsa was angry with him, and Jack had the sneaking suspicion it was because of what happened in the garden and every other time he pulled away from her. However, no matter how much he wanted to appease the princess at his side, it was not his place to do so. And that was how the gallery opening ended, with Jack acting as the perfect escort, Elsa acting as the perfect princess, and all the members of high society acting as if they genuinely cared.

* * *

It was evening, and like every other evening for the past three weeks Jack and Elsa were in the greenhouse. However, unlike every other evening instead of immediately asking Elsa to do something and spending the rest of the lesson developing a single aspect of her powers, Jack took a moment to analyze Elsa. Her abilities were powerful and driven by her emotion, and over the past three weeks as Jack worked with her, he realized she didn't realize this. Somehow, she had been convinced that her powers were something that could be suppressed and hidden with sheer willpower.

"Elsa," Jack said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Where do you think your powers come from?" He asked this question more to get her thinking than to actually discover the answer. She looked at him, confusion adorning her fair features.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she said. "I was born with my powers, but my parents don't know why."

"Let me rephrase the question," Jack said, still carefully studying her. "Where do you think your powers gain their strength from?" Her face showed even more signs of confusion with his question.

"My powers grow on their own," She said, her voice laced with contempt. "As I got older they got stronger."

"No Elsa," Jack said gently. She did not understand what he was trying to get at, but she needed to know. However, Jack had to be careful in how he phrased what he said next. It was clear from day one that Elsa did not like her powers, and had regarded them with nothing but contempt for most, if not all of her life. "Your powers are not simply a force of nature," He paused for a moment gauging her response, but she only continued to look at him with furrowed brows. "Your powers are a part of you, and they gain their strength from your emotions."

Elsa scoffed at this, but Jack did not react. He figured Elsa would not believe what he said right off the bat. It was obvious that she had been trying for years to control her powers and the failure to do so had left her frustrated.

"Elsa, listen to me," Jack said calmly. "Your powers are a part of you and you need to treat them as such. You can't keep trying to hide them or force them to disappear."

"Jack," Elsa said, her tone decidedly cold. "The whole point of these lessons is for me to learn how to conceal them."

"You shouldn't do that," Jack said, shaking his head. "When you forcibly conceal them and restrain your powers it puts a lot of stress on your body, and that causes them to come out when you don't want them to."

"Ha," Elsa scoffed, her tone mocking and full of malice. "So my powers cannot be controlled is that it? They really are just a curse."

"No Elsa," Jack said gently. He sighed, Elsa was blinded by her resentment towards her abilities and could not understand what he was saying, and he could understand that. But, she needed to understand if she was ever going to control her powers. "Imagine your powers are a rubber band." He paused and waited to see if she was listening. She was, but he could tell by her expression she was doubtful that whatever he was about to say would be helpful. Jack sighed again, but he was patient and would go as slow as she needed. "Whenever you hold back your powers you add tension to the band. Eventually, after doing this time and time again, the band will snap." Jack paused again, but Elsa's expression had not changed. "You need to exercise your powers to feel them and become familiar with your limits. When you do this it's like you stretch the band, but you allow it to relax. Eventually the tension in the band will loosen and you'll know your limits, so your powers won't build up and explode."

"Jack, my powers are nothing but a curse," Elsa said her tone hard and unfeeling. "Whenever I use my powers, they do nothing but hurt the people around me."

"Elsa's, that's not true," Jack says, slightly exasperated by her stubbornness. "We have been working with your powers over the last three weeks, and you have made beautiful things. Your powers are not a curse."

"That's only because you are here to stop me when my powers get out of hand," Elsa said, her tone still cold. "The cold is never beautiful, it is only harsh and unforgiving."

"Elsa your powers are not a curse," Jack said with a bit more force trying to get her to understand. "They are an extension of you, and you need to accept them and allow yourself to feel them. I understand that may be hard, but let me help you-"

"You understand?" Elsa almost yelled. "You understand? How could you possibly understand? All you ever do is act like an emotionless wall, and now you're telling me that I need to 'feel' my powers. You don't know how to feel anything. How could you possibly understand the pain I have felt because of this curse."

There was a moment of silence after Elsa's accusation, and the two of them stood there staring at each other. The room was filled with tension, as Elsa stood glaring at Jack while he stood there shocked at her outburst. The moment lasted no more than a few seconds, and while the tension had been heavy, the mood of the room immediately changed as Jack's expression changed from shock to seething anger. Seeing his expression Elsa flinched, but in a moment it was gone, hidden behind his cold exterior. Elsa watched as his features hardened and shifted to an expression of indifference, but before as he put his mask into place she saw hurt flash through her eyes, and any anger she held dissipated.

"Very well your highness," He spoke, all the familiarity gone from his voice. "Perhaps we should end our lesson for today."

"Jack I," Elsa started, but she didn't know what to say. She was only just realizing what she had said, and while she was frustrated with his cold and unfeeling mask, she should have never backlashed at him. Her accusation had evidently struck a nerve, but that only caused him to revert to his cold exterior and retreat deeper into himself. Before she could continue Jack cut her off.

"Princess Elsa," He said, his tone curt and cold. "I am sure you are tired from today's events and I insist that you rest."

Jack then turned on his heel and walked out of the greenhouse. Elsa stood there for a moment shocked by just how distant he became in a matter of moments. She quickly followed after him, and found him waiting for her outside the greenhouse, his expression was blank as he held out his arm to her, ready to escort her back to her room. She stood for a moment observing him, looking for any hint of the man she knew lay underneath his cold exterior, however, it was clear by his demeanor that he was not going to talk about what just happened. She took his arm with a resigned sigh, and he began to lead her back to the castle.

They were silent the entire walk back to her room, and Elsa couldn't help but feel anxious because of the tension between them. She was still frustrated with him and his fluctuating behavior, how he would allow her to get close to him only to push her away at a moment's notice, but right now, she was primarily concerned with his current behavior. Elsa studied his profile as they walked back to her room. He would not meet her gaze, but she was sure Jack knew she was staring at him. He looked straight ahead never shifting his gaze, refusing to grant Elsa the small piece of comfort to know he wasn't ignoring her. Jack was as cold and distant as the morning he was introduced as her bodyguard if not more so, and that worried her. Over the last three weeks she had felt that, slowly, she had been working past Jack's facade, but now all of her progress was gone because she had spoken out of anger. They had made it back to her room and Elsa turned to face Jack, search his features for any hint of emotion. There was none. His cobalt eyes were cold and dark and did not betray a sliver of emotion.

"Jack I'm sorry-" Elsa began, but once again Jack cut her off.

"There is nothing to apologize for your highness," Jack said his tone curt and his eyes colder than ice. "Good night, I will see you in the morning." With that the silver haired man turned and left, leaving a shocked princess in his wake as he disappeared down the hall. Elsa watched him go, and did not enter her own quarters until she heard his door click, and with that she slipped into her own room resigned to feeling both foolish and frustrated.

* * *

The next day passed slowly, Elsa had woken up early even though there was no event scheduled for the day. She had trouble sleeping and when she woke up in the middle of the night, a thin layer of frost was covering her bed. After waking up, her mind filled with a million thoughts, most of them concerning a silver haired man who was as out of her reach as the stars in the sky. Rather than go back to sleep, Elsa opted to simply sit by her window and wait for the sunrise. Her mind was too busy to succumb to sleep anyway, and Elsa figured she would find some peace watching the sky being slowly lit as the sun ascended to its place of glory. When Helena entered her room, Elsa asked for breakfast to be brought to her. Even after sitting alone for the majority of the night she did not feel like entertaining company.

Eventually, sometime close to noon, Anna and Rapunzel came knocking at her door. The two bubbly girls had made plans to simply enjoy the palace gardens and had every intention of forcing Elsa to join them. She did, but she felt particularly bored as she sat drinking tea watching Anna and Rapunzel run back and forth through the garden, rolling around in the grass, and making flower crowns. She was glad the two girls got along so well, but she just wasn't in the mood to enthuse over their antics.

Jack had been absent all morning, a fact which Elsa tried not to dwell on. She was still frustrated with him and his hot and cold attitude, but she was even more frustrated with herself for being so affected by it. She tried to tell herself that there was no reason for her to miss the presence of her bodyguard, and that the only reason she should ponder his absence was because it was his job to be there. However, her mind kept wandering back to moments where he would drop his cold countenance, and show her a glimpse of who he truly was. Now she feared that she would only encounter the aloof bodyguard. Again Elsa pushed such thoughts from her mind, a task that was only successful because Anna had just called for her attention. As the day progressed Elsa tried to remain focussed on her sister and cousin, but thoughts of Jack still slipped through her mind.

The day continued to pass slowly for Elsa, and it was not until after dinner that Elsa saw Jack. He had escorted her to her room from the dining hall, informing her that they were still going to have their lessons and that he would come to collect her in an hour. As the hour drew near, Elsa began to worry more and more about how the lesson would go. However, when Jack knocked on her door, he was just as cold as the ice she summoned. They walked to the greenhouse in silence, and when they arrived Elsa waited for Jack to give her some kind of instruction. While she was bothered by his silence, she was still mad at him. And although she regretted her harsh accusation, she wanted him to realize how much his aloof nature frustrated her. They stood facing each other in silence for a moment, neither one of them allowing their thoughts to show on their faces. After another moment Jack spoke.

"Your highness," Jack said his tone very clipped and professional. "We are going to start a new exercise." He paused to see if Elsa would react. When she simply continued to stare at him, he continued. "Since you are so focussed on concealing your powers we are going to work on your control."

Without warning Jack created a small orb out of ice, it sat comfortably in his hands and was only slightly larger than a soccer ball. Its smooth blue surface was flawless, and although made completely of ice, it was hollow. Elsa was confused why Jack had made such a thing, and wondered how it was supposed to help her learn control. In two quick strides Jack crossed the room and handed Elsa the orb. She was surprised at how light the transparent orb was, yet it did not feel as fragile as it looked. It was smooth to the touch but the ice was solid, and although cold, the temperature didn't bother her.

"What exactly do you want me to do with this?" Elsa asked, genuine confusion lacing her words as she studied the orb in her hands.

"I want you to start a storm inside of it," Jack said impassively. Elsa immediately looked up from the orb and met Jack's gaze, shock apparent on her features.

"I don't understand," Elsa said as her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Since you want to know how to conceal your powers so badly, I figured the best way to do this would be to practice." Jack said, his tone cold and borderline harsh. "What I want you to do is create a storm inside that orb and only inside that orb. The point is to only allow your powers to work within the orb. You need to be able to contain the storm within the orb, without completely losing control and allowing it to break free."

Elsa waited for further instruction, to see if Jack would tell her anything more about this exercise, but based on his expression he had said all he was going to say. Elsa re-evaluated the orb in her hands, while the ice seemed sturdy she doubted whether it could take the brute force of a blizzard. Elsa wasn't even sure how to create a storm within the confines of the orb's glassy walls, let alone contain one inside. She looked to Jack again, but he made no move to assist her. With a final breath she began to use her powers.

At first all she did was ice over the orb, causing her geometric snowflakes to cover its smooth surface. Elsa huffed in frustration, but it was clear Jack was not going to help her with this. Slowly she allowed snow to fall within the orb, making it look like a large scale snow globe. The delicate snowflakes were beautiful, but Jack had told her to make a storm, so she continued to let her powers loose.

As Elsa continued to allow her powers to run free inside the ice sphere, she peeked up to watch Jack. He made no move to correct, guide, or assist her and just stood there watching. His eyes were unreadable, and showed as much emotion as a block of ice, cold and unfeeling. It was so different from his actions over the last few weeks during lessons. After their first lesson, no matter how cold Jack was in public, his walls seemed to melt whenever they were alone together in the greenhouse. He would guide her on how to use her powers, do things just to make her smile, and allow his own powers to dance around them. In those moments he was himself, without any reservations, without any facade, and Elsa reveled in those moments. Even when those moments ended and Jack would pull away from her, Elsa could still find a glimpse of his thoughts in his eyes. Now, as she watched him, any resemblance of emotion was gone from his cobalt pools. Elsa was consumed with thoughts as to why he was so distant, and her mind constantly pointed back to their argument the night before. With her mind abuzz Elsa barely noticed the growing storm in her hands.

Soon a blizzard was raging inside the orb, but the storm was no longer under Elsa's control. It continued to grow stronger on its own and Elsa could barely contain it. In her panic ice began to coat the floor, and snow began to fall inside the greenhouse. The storm inside the orb continued to escalate no matter how hard Elsa tried to suppress it. It was out of her control, and right before the storm broke free of its icy cage, she dropped it. As a reflex, Elsa flinched away from the orb and closed her eyes waiting for the piercing sound of ice shattering on stone. But it never came. Jack stood before her holding the orb, a perfect storm still raging in his hands, but not a trace of panic on his face. The ice around them melted, and soon the only trace of winter left in the greenhouse was the sphere in Jack's hands. He looked at her for a moment before dissipating the storm inside the icy sphere and then melting the sphere itself. They stood in silence for another moment, each winter soul trapped in their own thoughts as they studied the other.

"That will be all for tonight," Jack said, his voice never changing from the professional tone. Elsa could only nod, and with that Jack escorted her back to the castle. Not a word passed between them until they arrived at her door, where they bid each other goodnight in clipped tones. A part of Elsa wanted to cry out to Jack, and force him to be honest with her, but she was stubborn and refused to yield before he did.

* * *

The following week's lessons continued in the same pattern. They would arrive at the greenhouse in silence and Jack would conjure the orb, he would hand it to Elsa and they would begin. The result was always the same, Elsa would begin to craft a storm inside the perfectly spherical orb, but after a few minutes she would begin to study Jack and become lost in her thoughts. It was the only time she would be alone with him to unabashedly study her bodyguard. All other times they were together she was under the watchful gaze of her sister, cousin, or some high ranking official. Jack had not spoken a word about their fight, but he continued to be aloof, and it frustrated her more than she liked to admit. During her lessons as Elsa became distracted by Jack she would allow the storm to spiral out of control. By the time she realized her error, the storm was too strong for her to contain, and while she would no longer panic over its growing power she could not quell the storm. Before the storm could burst out of its confines Jack would take the sphere from Elsa, calm the storm and bring their lesson to a close.

This had been going on for a week, and Elsa was becoming even more frustrated with Jack and her powers to the point where the time it took her to lose control was becoming shorter and shorter.

The two winter souls were currently in the greenhouse, Elsa had already taken the orb from Jack and proceeded to create the storm. Like all the nights before Elsa was quickly losing control.

"Your highness," Jack said as he stood by. "You need to focus on your emotions." These had been the first words Jack had said to Elsa about this exercise since he handed her the orb on the first day. If they were meant to be any sort of comfort or guidance, they failed. Instead, they only worked to frustrate the princess more.

"I can't," Elsa said irritation obviously showing in her tone. "I don't know how."

"Yes you can," Jack insisted, his voice betraying a hint of emotion. "You need to allow yourself to feel your powers."

"No Jack, I can't," Elsa said clearly irritated with her mentor.

"Yes Elsa, you can," Jack insisted, this time putting more emotion into his voice as he yelled at Elsa. "You just need to let go of your need to conceal your powers."

At this point Elsa was frustrated beyond belief. She was frustrated with society and its expectations, she was frustrated with her powers and how they never seemed to do what she wanted, she was frustrated with Jack for never opening up about himself and then telling her that she needed to open up about her own feelings, and most of all she was frustrated with herself and she didn't even know why. She was just fed up with it all, and so, she snapped.

"NO I CAN'T" Elsa yelled back.

The orb in her hands shattered, releasing the blizzard that had been growing inside with full force. It burst out in an icy blast centered around her, exploding in all directions. The single blast was powerful, and left the greenhouse walls coated in ice. Elsa stood in the center panting, revealing just how exhausted she was physically and mentally. There was a beat of silence before Elsa could muster the courage to look Jack in the eye. When she did meet his gaze the emotion she saw in his eyes made her want to cry. He wore a look of such heartbreak that she forgot how angry she was with him, and wanted nothing more than to discover the source of his pain and console him. However, before Elsa could utter a word Jack spoke.

"I am sorry your highness for losing my temper, I should never have pushed you," Jack said genuine emotion showing in his tone.

"Jack I-" Elsa began but Jack cut her off.

"No, Elsa I'm sorry," Jack said, and by his tone it felt as if he was apologizing for so much more than yelling at her. "I think… I think we should take a break from your lessons."

"Jack I'm fine," Elsa said. She had finally caught her breath and righted herself. She was glad that Jack was being open about something, but now she felt he was just going to run away again.

"The lessons are obviously putting a strain on you, and that is far from alright," Jack said a hint of self reproach in his tone. "I am not helping you at all by forcing you to do these things and I think a break will help. And you need to rest your body."

Elsa held his gaze, but she could tell from something in his eyes that there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. They stood there for a moment simply holding each other's gaze, Elsa trying desperately to think of anything that would change the inevitable outcome. However, the look on his face was so heartbreaking Elsa's resolve quickly fell away and she conceded.

"Very well then Jack," Elsa said defeated.

* * *

Another week passed, and just as Elsa feared Jack was slowly drifting into the background. Whenever she spent time with Anna or Rapunzel he would simply stand quietly in the corner, and often times he would disappear, talking urgently on his phone as he left. She could only guess at what called his attention away, but either way his presence was missed. Whenever he left, her gaze would follow him, and unbeknownst to her, two pairs of eyes would be on her. As it happened there was not a single event scheduled for that week, meaning that Elsa had no excuse to be close to him. After five weeks of almost never lacking his presence, his sudden and sporadic absence from her daily routine was concerning.

Elsa was concerned what would come of them no longer having lessons. She knew that the primary reason her father hired Jack was to teach her to control her powers, and seeing as that wasn't going well, to the point where they were taking a break, she wondered what her father would do, or if he even knew. Elsa hoped her father would not terminate Jack's employment, because then it would be impossible for her to find Jack, literally or figuratively. No matter what, she didn't want to leave their relationship as it was now. They had yet to make amends for their fight, and she feared that with his increasing absence Jack would disappear before she could ever apologize.

All her worries came crashing down on her a little over a week since she and Jack had taken a break from their lessons. His absences had become more and more frequent to the point Elsa was more surprised when he was present. However, when he was gone Elsa became even quieter around Anna and Rapunzel.

The three princess were currently sitting in Rapunzel's favorite sun room having tea. It had become a routine, and any day where the three girls were not at an event, they spent the afternoons sitting in the sunny room. As per usual, Anna and Rapunzel were giggling over wedding plans. Elsa simply sat in her arm chair, too lost in thought to even notice the other two girls. They had been sitting there for the better part of an hour when Jack walked into the room. He calmly walked straight towards Elsa, catching her attention as she threw him a confused look. Typically, when he joined them he would silently return to his post in the corner and would draw as little attention to himself as possible.

"Princess Elsa, may I have a word with you?" Jack asked in the professional tone she was resigned to hearing.

In response, Elsa simply nodded and stood, allowing Jack to escort her from the room. Neither of the other two girls seemed to pay them any mind as Jack led Elsa out of the sunroom. The two winter souls were silent as Jack led Elsa down the hall and into a small study, apparently whatever he had to say needed to be done in private.

"Your highness," Jack began, bowing slightly. "I apologize for the interruption, but there are a few things I need to discuss with you."

"What is it Jack," Elsa said. She sighed at his formality. It was only the two of them and still he felt the need to keep up his facade. She found it a bit exasperating.

"First off I would like to apologize for my recent absences," Jack said still in a formal tone. "There have been a series of occurrences that have gained the attention of the agency I work for, and these occurrences have required my attention as well." Jack paused for a moment to examine Elsa's reaction before he continued. "This brings me to my second point. These occurrences have become serious enough that my agency wants me to look at it first hand."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Elsa said, but somehow his words gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jack sighed before answering her, looking away and running a hand through his hair nervously before he turned to face her once more. The action surprised Elsa, as it was neither a formal action nor a part of his facade, however, she was too concerned with what he was about to say to dwell on it.

"Elsa," Jack said slowly, and again she was surprised by the emotion in his tone. "It means I need to leave."

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond. She wondered what he even meant by leaving. Did that mean that he was leaving permanently, and that he would no longer be her bodyguard or mentor? She didn't want to sound like a bratty child, but she didn't want him to leave. She had yet to make amends with him, let alone get past his outer walls and find out who he really was. Yet, as all these thoughts ran through her head, all she could do was look away from him, afraid of what her eyes would betray. After a long pregnant silence Jack spoke again.

"I am not leaving forever," Jack said slowly, and with his words Elsa's ears perked. However, she still refused to face him directly. Elsa knew her face was a kaleidoscope of emotions, and she did not want to lay them all out before him. "But I do not know when I will be back."

As much as his first statement had begun to quell her inner turmoil, his next statement caused her heart to drop. However, Elsa figured she had to take what she could get. Elsa really didn't know what to do with herself at the moment. On one hand she was sad that Jack was leaving, but she was also annoyed with herself for being so affected by him. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to this news. Internally, she could feel herself fumbling, trying to respond. She didn't want to look at him, because she was afraid of what she would reveal and what she would see. Elsa didn't want to look up and see the same cold and guarded eyes that refused to let her near him. She wasn't sure how to react if he was apathetic while she struggled to control her emotions. She didn't want to be a dependent little girl, especially if their separation didn't faze him in the slightest. So she didn't look back at him when she responded, and she didn't allow her words to betray her inner turmoil.

"Very well then Mr. Frost," Elsa said, her tone cool and collected. But it was all a facade, one she wore to protect herself from the unknown. And one that if she had looked up and seen the expression on the man in front of her, an expression that was equally as forlorn as she felt, she would not have needed. This separation meant something to the both of them, but both were afraid to admit it.

* * *

Just like that Jack, was gone. As much as Elsa tried to tell herself that his absence was temporary, she found herself greatly affected by it. After the end of their conversation Elsa went back to the sun room and Jack left to fulfill whatever it was he was called away for. When Elsa returned to the sunroom she was too dazed to partake in conversation with Anna and Rapunzel, and after a short while chose to excuse herself. She had recovered her princess facade by dinner, and the rest of the castle assumed she had escaped to her room to rest. However, throughout the rest of the evening Elsa continued to have a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Jack was not present the following day, as Elsa assumed he would be, but spending the day at a garden party without him by her side felt foreign. Still Elsa performed beautifully, and met every expectation her position demanded perfectly.

Jack's absence continued over the next three days, and Elsa was perturbed by the uncertainty of how long her bodyguard would be missing. If she was honest, she missed him, but she refused to believe that she felt something so silly and girlish. As the days progressed, Elsa continually found herself lost in thought over Jack. Whenever Elsa would catch herself mulling over the aloof bodyguard she would reprimand herself, but that did not stop her mind from wandering. As much as Elsa thought that she was concealing her frustrations, there were two pairs of eyes that had a hint the winter princess was mulling over something.

Whenever Elsa spent time with Anna and Rapunzel, they noticed that she seemed slightly more distracted than usual. Her gentle smiles and soft hums of approval were a bit more absent minded, and her responses to their eager questions came slower than they had in the past. On the fourth day of Jack's absence the two younger princesses decided to confront the eldest of the three of them. While they had no solid proof that Elsa was acting strangely, the two girls had wild imaginations, and in their jubilance had created dramatic explanations as to why Elsa seemed a tad different. Like any other afternoon where the three princesses did not have an event to attend, they sat in the sunroom having afternoon tea. It was then that Anna and Rapunzel decided to interrogate the platinum blonde princess.

"So, Elsa, has anything been bothering you recently?" Anna asked with as much tact as a sledge hammer. The lilt in her voice was obvious and Elsa could only furrow her brows at her younger sister, still Elsa figured she could answer the poor girl.

"No," Elsa said calmly scrutinizing the strawberry blonde before her. "Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, well uh, me and Punzie just felt that you seemed a bit, I don't know different, and like the awesome relatives we are, we decided to go ahead and ask," Anna said, still obviously trying to pry.

"No," Elsa said just as plainly. "I am perfectly alright."

"Are you sure," Anna said putting a certain emphasis on the the last word as she narrowed her eyes comically. "Nothing about the garden parties, or dress fittings, or wedding planning, or festivals, or summer heat, or dirt, or guys, or parties, or tea, or pollen..." Elsa continued to let Anna list off the random things that came to her mind. "...or chocolate, or paint, or glitter..." Elsa found it almost comical the way Anna's head would sway from side to side with each thing she listed. However, when Anna came to a certain item or should she say person, she could not help but flinch. "...or Jack."

"Oh oh, is it Jack?" Rapunzel burst out eagerly. The brunette was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, but Elsa quickly straightened her features, trying to conceal anything she was feeling about the young man whose name had just been spoken. "What's wrong Elsa? Is there something wrong?"

"N-no," Elsa said, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Is he mean to you," Anna asked concerned.

"No, there's nothing-" Elsa began, but was quickly cut off.

"Does he bully you," Rapunzel asked equally as concerned as Anna.

"No, I promise-" Again, Elsa was cut off.

"Has he said something to upset you?" Anna asked.

"Anna, no I'm-" Elsa tried again but the two girls continued to badger her with questions.

"Has he done something to upset you" Rapunzel quickly added.

"No, it's just," Elsa began, but she quickly realized her folly and stopped. "Nevermind."

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asked moving to sit next to her sister, and she was a bit shocked when Elsa didn't move away. Elsa didn't know what to say, it was obvious that she had to tell the two girls something, but she was unsure of how much to reveal or how much she actually wanted them to know. Years of concealing her powers along with her emotions had took its toll and left her fumbling for how to answer honestly.

"I," Elsa began, but hesitated to say the rest. For once neither Anna nor Rapunzel pressured her to answer immediately, and both girls sat patiently at her side. This was so foreign to Elsa, but she realized she wasn't afraid to be so close to them, it was just different from what she was used to. "I met Jack before, or at least before he became my bodyguard."

"What?" Anna asked although her tone was gentle. "When? I don't remember Dad ever inviting guests to Arendelle." Elsa shook her head at this and paused again before continuing.

"Not in Arendelle," She said. "Here in Corona, the night we went to that party."

"I don't understand," Rapunzel said. "Why is that so bad." Again Elsa hesitated to answer, choosing her words carefully.

"He was the man I was with at the party," She began. "I wasn't all alone that night. He had saved me from some drunk college students earlier that night. I just felt comfortable with him, and ended up spending most of the night with him. I was with him when you two found me in the garden." Elsa silently remembered their kiss in the garden, and thoughts of it made butterflies tickle her stomach, but it also brought on a clenching feeling.

"That's great Elsa," Anna said, not completely picking up on her sister's tone.

"There's more, isn't there," Rapunzel said, a bit more observant than Anna. Again Elsa hesitated before she responded.

"He was so different that night from how he is now. He was open and kind and I don't know," Elsa said, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. "But, now it's like he's a completely different person. He's cold and distant, and I barely understand what he's thinking. But he's not unkind to me, and sometimes he acts like the man I met at the party, but he always pulls away from me." Elsa paused for a moment more before continuing. "I don't know, it's weird. I don't know what I expect from him, but I miss the guy I met at the party. But, that's silly and it was probably all an act any way."

Elsa said this with a tinge of resentment, but she was glad to finally voice her thoughts about Jack. He had been dominating her thoughts for days, and finally telling someone helped to relieve some of the strain. While Elsa continued to mull over her thoughts, Rapunzel and Anna exchanged knowing glances.

"Well Elsa," Rapunzel began, trying to approach the topic gently. "Perhaps you are feeling conflicted over these things because-" However, Rapunzel was never able to finish her previous statement, as Anna, in all her excitement burst forward with her own conclusion.

"Oh my gosh Elsa," She squealed. "Jack's your first love." At her statement Elsa immediately froze in place. There was no way that she was in love with Jack Frost.

"Anna, that's impossible." Elsa said, desperately trying to deny the statement. "There is no way I could fall in love with a man I have known for a little more than a month. I barely know anything about him."

"Good job Anna," Rapunzel said under her breath, and the younger Arendelle princess blushed sheepishly. "Elsa, maybe you haven't fallen head over heels in love with Jack, but you are definitely falling."

"Rapunzel how can you say that," Elsa said turning to face the brunette princess. "I don't even know him."

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.*" Rapunzel said gently. "Falling in love is different for everyone. I never expected to meet Eugene when I was kidnapped, but I still fell in love with him. Maybe you don't know Jack yet, but you definitely want to."

 _End of Chapter 5_

* * *

*1 Corinthians 13;4-7

* * *

 **Hello, so I hoped you enjoyed some part of my awful writing, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I will try to write faster but over the last two months school, writers block, and finals kicked my but (Writing is so hard). I am still writing so worry not. I would super appreciate a review, or if there were any errors let me know! Thank you to my sister for reading this and forcing me to actually work on it. Hope you had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year! Until next time**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes In Ice

**Hello Friends! I tried to get this done by the end of February by Midterms got in the way. Somehow now it's March, but it's done!  
**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything**

 **Enjoy! (And Review Maybe?)**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Changes in Ice_

Love. Elsa wasn't so sure she was in love with Jack. Such an emotion seemed much too strong to describe her feelings towards the aloof bodyguard. But then she really she wasn't sure what her feelings were. Sitting awake in her bedroom, before dawn even began to touch the sky, Elsa pondered what Rapunzel and Anna insisted she felt towards her bodyguard. Jack had captured her attention and made her feel things she had never experienced before, but could she declare that as love.

In the rare moments he would let down his cold outer walls and give her a glimpse of who he really was, the torrent of emotions she felt were staggering. He could make her laugh, and smile, and forget everything about the expectations she struggled to keep up with. Jack had a strange power over her that, when he was open with her, made her feel comfortable, safe. Accepted. In those moments she didn't care about her title or her powers, she was simply Elsa. There was no facade, no agenda, no expectations, it was just her and Jack. She reveled in the feeling of being close to him, both physically and emotionally. Even after more than a month of being around him, every instance of proximity sent shivers up her spine. And as he caused new and genuine emotions to spill out of her, the ones he showed in return filled her with an inexplicable joy. When he smiled it took her breath away, when he laughed it was filled with such mirth she had to laugh along, and when he pulled her close to him and allowed his emotions to show freely in his eyes, emotions that she could not name but made butterflies dance in her stomach, she was sure she would drown in his twin cobalt pools. Although these moments were fleeting, they were beautiful, and joyous, and filled her with such warmth she was sure she would melt.

Even in the many cases he closed off his inner self, and hid behind a wall of ice, Jack still affected Elsa like no other person had affected her before. His cold demeanor frustrated her to no end and made her want to do nothing but tear down his walls and seek out the man he truly was. At the same time it made her feel such a strong wave of sadness, she hesitated to continue to reach out to him. When Jack pulled away from her, it was more than exasperating, it hurt. It filled her with a bitter feeling of rejection. It swelled up inside of her and sat in the pit of her stomach. It played on her doubts and twisted her heart, and she didn't know what to do. She tried to see past it, to look instead at the inner character she knew Jack possessed, but all she saw was an abyss. His impassive facial expressions, and eyes that betrayed no emotion. Not wanting to be left vulnerable in front of him, all the winter princess could do was put up her own walls. She would give in to the numbing sensation of distancing herself, rather than chasing after the aloof bodyguard that would cause painful emotions to swallow her whole.

Jack caused such conflicting emotions to stream through her it was difficult for Elsa to actually know what she felt about him. She did not know him, at least not the way she wanted to, and what Elsa did know about Jack, only left her wanting to know more. He was a mystery, closed off for reasons she didn't understand, and that troubled her. But, at the same time he could exude such warmth, which drew her closer and put her at ease. Elsa's mixed emotions put her at a loss for what to think, and as she examined her feelings towards Jack she also mulled over Rapunzel's words.

Was Rapunzel right, did she love Jack. Her initial reaction was to deny such a feeling, there was no way she could be in love with her bodyguard. But honestly, it was hard to say, she had never had a crush, let alone been in love with a man. She knew she loved her father, and mother, and Anna, and she knew she loved Arendelle and all of her people, but to say she loved a man was so abstract. It was a different kind of love, but one she knew nothing about. Elsa had never experienced anything akin to romance and had never sought it out. She could not rely on experience like Rapunzel, or even fictional tales like Anna.

In her younger years she had never perused through romance novels or shows like Anna had. Unlike other girls she had never put much thought into it, and had little to say on the subject as a whole. With her powers and her title she never considered falling in love. Getting married yes, but that was more out of political duty than what her heart yearned for. Elsa had had more pressing things to worry about than the idea of some lover coming into her life, but now such thoughts dominated her mind. To Elsa loving someone seemed strange. But loving Jack seemed so…

Romantic love was foreign to Elsa, but thoughts of being in love with Jack, was not altogether unpleasant. It sent a tingling sensation down her spine and brought color to her cheeks. The girlish thoughts would have embarrassed Elsa, but she was too lost in rose colored emotions to dwell on it.

Elsa began playing with the idea of being in love with Jack, it was most definitely new, but in a way, nice. While lost in her musings Elsa came to a more shocking and concerning thought. She had spent her morning trying to decide whether she was in love with Jack, and while she had not come to one conclusion or another and simply allowed herself to enjoy the giddy feeling bubbling up inside her, she had failed to reflect on one major thing. Jack's feelings.

In Elsa's mind there was no way Jack Frost could possibly be anywhere close to in love with her. Jack's feelings were hard to read, even when he was open with her, and it was difficult for Elsa to imagine that Jack could feel that way about her. He had been more distant over the last two weeks, with their unresolved fight and his absence hanging between them, but even without them Elsa was sure their relationship wouldn't be any different. In fact whatever the status of their relationship, there was one thing that Elsa was almost certain of. No one could love her.

Elsa's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the entrance of Helena. The cheerful maid walked in carrying a tray with a fresh pot of tea for the princess. Helena had become accustomed to Elsa's early rising, and when she entered the princess's bedchambers in the morning she had taken to bringing Elsa a fresh pot of tea and fruit to start the morning. This particular morning Helena was humming a happy tune, completely oblivious to the mood of the princess that currently sat stone still in her bed.

"Good Morning Princess, I hope you slept well," The cheery maid said, setting down the tray on a table by the window before proceeding to open up the curtains. As the woman moved about the room, Elsa quickly recovered. Although her morning thoughts had left her in a somber mood, she did not wish to reveal her inner emotions. Watching the woman work Elsa allowed her mind to drift to happier topics and put on a gentle smile before answering the maid.

"I slept fine thank you," Elsa said in a pleasant tone. The statement was far from the truth, Elsa had a difficult time going and staying asleep, as her mind reeled with thoughts of yesterday's conversation in the sunroom. However, Elsa felt no need to share this with the happy woman, and she figured one way or another she had to move past her earlier contemplation.

"Well that's good," Helena said absentmindedly as she moved to collects Elsa's laundry. "Oh, and princess your father wants you to see him in his study after you've had breakfast." Elsa was a bit surprised by this news, but she masked it well.

"Very well then," Elsa said, keeping her tone even. "Could I please have my breakfast brought to me then. It is rather early and I doubt Anna or Rapunzel will be awake."

"I thought you would say that," Helena said, smiling to herself. "I have already arranged for your breakfast to be brought in. Ever the practical princess." By then Helena had finished her ministrations about the room and stood at attention in front of Elsa's bed, smiling brightly. "Will there be anything else princess?"

"No," Elsa said, giving the woman a small smile in return. "Thank you Helena."

With that the cheery maid left the room. A moment later another young maid came in, holding a silver tray that could only be Elsa's breakfast. The young girl quickly set the tray down, and proceeded to properly set the princess's breakfast. After a quick curtsy, and an absent minded nod from Elsa, the maid was gone. The winter princess gently slipped out of bed and moved slowly toward the table that now held her breakfast, but her thoughts were elsewhere.

Her mind was enraptured by the possibilities the meeting with her father could entail. After the first meeting, over a month ago, she had not had a private meeting with her father. Aside from the casual conversations at dinner and the fleeting interactions throughout the palace, Elsa had seen little of her parents. King Adgar did not inquire about Elsa's powers, or her lessons, or any of the normal things that he had meticulously monitored back in Arendelle. Thinking back on it, Elsa found it quite odd. Her father was a prudent man, and as such, an important thing like her powers would not have simply slipped his mind. Perhaps Jack's presence had had an influence on such freedom. With the adept bodyguard monitoring Elsa's powers, maybe King Adgar did not feel the need to constantly keep tabs on his eldest daughter. However, this also raised the question, why now. Elsa had not had a major episode with her powers, nor had she made some public blunder, so the topic of this meeting was nothing but a mystery.

* * *

It was strange, and although Elsa hated jumping to conclusions when she was so ill informed, her earlier anxieties got the better of her and made her think the topic of the meeting would be about the absent man himself. Jack was hired to teach Elsa how to conceal her powers and over the last two weeks Elsa had not had a single lesson. It could be her father just wanted to see how she was doing since her mentor was absent, or ask her opinion of the lessons. But with Jack's absence being so indefinite, paranoia began to blossom in the pit of her stomach. Elsa wanted to be practical about the coming event, but with the possibility that Jack would disappear from her life altogether, Elsa struggled to hold back her pessimism.

Trying not to dwell on the topic any longer, Elsa sat down to breakfast. There was no point getting worked up over something so ambiguous. Looking over her meal Elsa noticed the young maid had already poured her tea, and smiling to herself she picked up the steaming tea cup. Elsa focussed on the cup in her hands, trying to lose herself in the amber pool of earl grey that swirled in the delicate china. The pleasant aroma of the warm tea began of calm her nerves, but that only caused Elsa's thoughts to shift to new subjects.

Elsa could not help but feel she was coming undone. Over the last month she had been on an emotional rollercoaster because of one man. Far different from her monochrome days in Arendelle. Raised to be the perfect princess, she was supposed to be reserved, quiet, and in perfect control of her emotions. However, Jack made her emotions flutter faster than the wings of a hummingbird. It was unnerving the way she could worry herself sick over the same man who made her feel giddy as a schoolgirl. But really what Elsa worried about most was how she was supposed to meet the expectations of her father, and of her people if she could barely handle one man.

Walking down the corridor to her father's study Elsa was a bit nervous. While she knew her father loved her unconditionally, she was always afraid of disappointing him. As the crown princess of Arendelle, Elsa knew a lot was expected of her. She had to dress a certain way, act a certain way, talk a certain way, talk to the right people, have an extensive education, be well practiced in a number of hobbies, and the list went on and on. Being born into royalty she knew all this and had accepted it, even when it put a huge strain on her. What really caused her distress was her powers and the expectations her father had for them. She always tried to please him, but sometimes his expectations were just too high. He expected her maintain perfect control as well as perform all the duties associated with her title, but sometimes the pressure was just too much. Growing up she struggled to control her powers and no matter what her parents tried they always seemed to burst out.

Elsa did feel that she had been gaining better control of her powers from her lessons with Jack, but after their fight she felt she had backtracked on any progress she had made. If this meeting was about her powers she didn't know what she would do, she didn't want to disappoint her father, but she wasn't confident in her abilities either. With a resigned sigh she approached the door, whatever was going to happen would happen.

Arriving at the door to her father's temporary study, Elsa could hear a shuffling of papers and a great deal of movement. She found it rather odd, but proceeded to knock anyway. There was no answer, and after a moment she knocked again. Again there was no answer, but from the sound of movement coming from the other side of the door there was clearly someone present in the room. Hesitantly Elsa opened the door. She peaked inside the noisy study, and the sight she found surprised her.

Sitting at his desk among piles of papers sat her father, King Adgar, looking uncharacteristically disheveled. Not only was the king ruffling through a mountain of papers, but he was simultaneously trying to type something into his computer while speaking hurriedly into a phone. Elsa had never seen her father in such disarray. She was used to the organized and capable man who always seemed to have an answer to everything. It was strange, and a bit unnerving, for Elsa to see her father as he currently was.

Seeing that King Adgar was too caught up in his work, to answer her knocking, Elsa entered the study. However, even as she stood before his desk the king barely noticed Elsa's presence. The princess waited a moment for some form of acknowledgement from her father, but when none came called out to him.

"Father," Elsa said over the sound of shuffling papers. At the sound of her voice King Adgar immediately looked up from his work, surprise showing on his face.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in," King Adgar said, hanging up his phone. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. Whatever the King had been working on clearly left him exhausted. Elsa studied her father, taking in his disheveled appearance. He showed obvious signs of fatigue. His eyes which were normally bright and optimistic seemed dull and weighed down, and the bags that hung under his eyes only furthered to age him. His posture which typically matched the neat military suits he wore, powerful and precise, looked tired and defeated. Elsa was unsure of what to make of her father's appearance, but it made her anxious about what he wanted to tell her.

"Please Elsa have a seat," He said with another exhausted sigh. "I'm assuming since you're here you got my message that I wanted to speak to you? Although I had thought you would come later, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, but I woke up early. Father is everything alright? Why did you want to see me?" Elsa said concern lacing her words. She was worried, normally her father got right to the point, but this morning, in his exhausted state, is seemed that he was trying to put off whatever he had to say for as long as possible.

"Yes, I suppose that is the question of the day. Why indeed?" He replied.

He leaned forward in this seat, steepling his hands to rest his chin on them. He stared at Elsa for a moment, composing his thoughts more than studying his daughter. After a long moment of silence he released a deep sigh, standing and then turning to the window behind his desk. Elsa followed his movements with her eyes, each moment he delayed answering her question only caused her concern to grow. The silence weighed heavily in her mind, but the king seemed lost in his thoughts as stared out of the window. Without warning, he suddenly turned around to face Elsa, a sad smile twisting his regal features into the most despondent expression.

"It appears," He said, pausing for a moment to study one of the many papers on his desk. "That something is happening back in Arendelle." King Adgar paused again placing the piece of paper back on the desk before turning to face Elsa. He studied his daughter, gauging her reaction, but Arendelle's crown princess only wore a look of confusion.

"What do you mean something is happening, in Arendelle?" Elsa asked after a moment. She was baffled, her father's vague statement offered no solace to her troubled mind, and only worked to increase her anxiety. ' _What could it be?'_ She thought. ' _Is it the townspeople, or maybe a bad trade agreement?'_ Elsa's mind reeled with the endless implications. She searched her father's face, trying to discern an answer, but all he offered was a grim smile.

"I am not sure of all the details," He said, walking around the desk so there was no longer anything between them. "Normally, I would not worry you with this information unless I knew exactly what the problem was. But this is different. We are not in Arendelle and my advisors that remain there have requested my presence. As such your mother and I will be flying back to Arendelle in the morning."

"And just like that you're leaving?" Elsa asked, the concern showing in her tone. This new piece of information shocked Elsa. She had not been expecting to learn that her parents would be leaving, and seeing how little was known about the situation she wondered if it was the best course of action. Her father gave her a small smile before he spoke again.

"It seems that there is something causing public unrest." King Adgar said. "Your mother and I, along with all of our advisors all agree that the best thing to do is go back to Arendelle and asses the problem first hand. However, since we are not one hundred percent sure of what is going on you and your sister will remain here. Your safety is our first priority." King Adgar approached his daughter placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Plus we want you to enjoy the festivities. We came here to celebrate didn't we?" He said with a reassuring smile, trying to end on a bright note.

However, his words did little to quell her growing anxiety. Elsa saw the unease in his eyes, something rarely found in Arendelle's confident ruler. She wanted to ask him more about what was going on, to get a grasp on how serious the situation in Arendelle was, because as much as it was his country to rule, it was also her home. But looking at her father, she saw how heavily whatever was happening weighed on the ruling monarch's mind, and she did not want to add to his already long list of problems. So, she put on a smile and hid the emotion in her eyes. Conceal, and as painful as it was, don't feel. And with perfect poise she answered him.

"Of, course."

* * *

After her father's news, the rest of the morning passed by in a haze for Elsa. After leaving the study, Elsa ran into Anna and Rapunzel, who had eagerly whisked her off to their next activity. Apparently they were being fitted for dresses, although Elsa was too absentminded to catch what the gowns were for. She did notice that her fitting had taken considerably less time than Anna and Rapunzel's fittings, and that the seamstress took barely any measurements. But, Elsa's mind was too preoccupied with what could be happening in Arendelle to really care about the specific actions of a seamstress.

The rest of the of the day was consumed by a charity auction, and while the event itself was for a good cause, the snobbish lords and ladies put Elsa off from the event entirely. Sitting quietly off to the side, Elsa's mind wandered again back to Arendelle.

What could be happening in such a peaceful country that would cause such a severe case of public unrest that her parents felt the only solution was to go back and deal with the problem personally. It was strange. Her parents were beloved rulers and Arendelle's people would not simply cause havoc without a good reason. But, Elsa could not fathom what that reason could be. Arendelle had no significant quarrel with any country, and most trade agreements her father could work out over the phone. While the royal family had not been in Arendelle for over a month, Elsa knew that her father was continually doing work for the country. On top of that, her father's best advisors had remained in Arendelle to see to it that things ran smoothly. The entire situation was concerning, and Elsa didn't like being left in the dark. Still, there was no real way for her to get the information she wanted.

Elsa had no smartphone to check the news, and the auction she was at had no access to a television, seeing as the event was held in Corona's oldest art gallery. Even earlier during the event when Elsa had wandered around the gallery talking to various nobles, no one brought up the situation in Arendelle. All they wanted to talk about was who designed her dress and what her hobbies were, and in many cases they just wanted to talk about themselves. Elsa was frustrated beyond belief, how could something be so important to make her parents leave in a hurry, but not visible enough that everyone was talking about it. Elsa wanted answers, but there were none to be found at the auction and it felt like the stupid thing would not end.

Eventually the auction did end, but the blasted thing had taken so long, by the time the princesses arrived back at the palace they had just enough time to freshen up before dinner was served. And as Elsa was never a tardy princess, there was not enough time for her to look into the situation. Resigned to delaying her search until later that evening, Elsa joined her family in the grand hall.

Dinner proceeded as it had for the last month. With Anna excitably describing the day's adventures, and the pair of ruling monarchs listening intently with cheerful smiles on their faces. Occasionally Elsa would make a comment, but like most evenings, she just listened. Rapunzel and her fiance would often drift off in a world of their own, where the rest of their dinner guest were happy to let them wander. Overall dinner was pleasant. Elsa figured her parents did not want to worry anyone by discussing the situation in Arendelle.

Still that was where Elsa's thoughts remained. She sat quietly, lost in thought at the dinner table until the sound of metal tapping on glass brought her attention back to the dining room. The main course had just been cleared away, and her father, King Adgar, stood at the end of the table with his wine glass raised.

"If I could please have everyone's attention," King Adgar said. He waited until the chatter at the table quieted down before he continue speaking. "As we all know my family and I came here to celebrate the engagement between two very special people. Princess Rapunzel, my dear niece and her fiance Eugene Fitzherbert." As he spoke he turned to address the couple he just named. "Over the last month we have enjoyed celebrating this happy time in your lives, and I'm sorry that we have to leave you so suddenly." This news came as a shock to the dining room's younger occupants, but no one interrupted the king. "My wife and I are to return to Arendelle in the morning, but my daughters will remain here to represent us at the coming events. While we may be leaving before your official engagement ball, Idun and I would still like to offer you our gifts."

At Adgar's signal two servants game in offering each of the engaged couple a small finely wrapped box. Adgar nodded his head at the two, encouraging them to open their gifts with a caring smile. The young couple was surprised, but at Adgar's request opened the small boxes in their hands. Inside each box was a matching golden watch. However, these were not ordinary wristwatches, Flynn's was a intricate pocket watch, which had Corona's glorious symbol, the sun, engraved on its cover. Rapunzel's similar to her husband's had Corona's symbol engraved on its cover, but hers was fashioned into a necklace with a long chain, rather than a pocket watch. On each engraved on the inside cover was ' _Love is a dream come true.'_

"Oh, my gosh," Rapunzel said, emotion weakening her voice and causing tears to come to her eyes. "They are beautiful. Thank you so much."

"We are glad you like them," Idun said, smiling fondly to her young niece.

"I don't like them I love them," Rapunzel said. Corona's princess then proceed to scurry around the table to give her aunt and uncle a great big hug, squeezing the visiting monarchs so hard they could only laugh at her enthusiasm.

After a few more words of thanks were exchanged, along with goodbyes for the Arendelle monarchs, dinner ended. This finally allowed Elsa to pursue the topic that had been on her mind all day. Arendelle. After exiting the dining room, the winter princess made her way to an unused study, where she knew she would have access to a computer. When Elsa arrived at the study she immediately booted up the computer, and put Arendelle in the search bar. However, when the browser finally loaded, the results confused her.

There was absolutely nothing wrong. All of the news stories were either about her and her family's activities in Corona, or the normal journalism that dominated the evening news about public events, weather, and minor crimes. Elsa continued to search, desperately looking for an answer to calm her nagging suspicion. Arendelle's crown princess even went so far as to check conspiracy theorists' blogs, and minor newspapers. Yet as she searched, she found nothing. From what Elsa could see there was nothing drastic going on in Arendelle. So that raised the question, why were her parents leaving? As the great rulers that her parents were, Elsa knew they wouldn't leave for no reason. But the fact that the reason for their departure was not in the news was concerning. It meant that whatever it was, it hadn't happened yet. And for it to cause two level headed rulers to leave on such short notice, it had to be big.

* * *

Looking at the time, Elsa saw that it was well past two in the morning. And as much as her the situation in Arendelle weighed on her mind, she knew it was time to go to bed. Her parents would be leaving in the morning, and Elsa wanted to be able to send them off with a smile, no matter how she was feeling she didn't want to add to their worries.

Although Elsa had another restless night, the morning came quickly. When Helena came in, Elsa was already up, dressed, and reading a book by the window. The maid, now used to Else's early risings had simply informed the princess that the two royal families would be dining together for breakfast. Elsa kindly thanked the woman, before heading off to join her family for breakfast. Like dinner the night before, the conversation was dominated by pleasantries and happy chatter. And like the night before, Elsa sat by quietly, offering brief replies and gentle smiles whenever she was engaged in conversation. The meal passed by in a blur for Elsa, and soon enough everyone stood in the Grand Hall to see the Arendelle monarchs off.

Anna embraced her parents lovingly, and although the princess still seemed her excited self, an undertone of sadness could be heard in her voice as she said goodbye to her parents. Rapunzel had also given an enthusiastic hug to her aunt and uncle, thanking them again for their beautiful gift.

Elsa came up and curtsied before her parents, still acting as the perfect princess. However, when Elsa met her parents' gaze, her genuine concern shone in her eyes.

"Do you have to go?" she said in a small voice that revealed how worried she was about her parents.

"It's just for a few weeks, Elsa," her father said with a reassuring smile. "We will be back soon. Don't worry Elsa you will be fine." her father gently stroked her cheek and her mother gave her a quick hug, apparently believing that Elsa's concerns were caused by them not being there to help her rather than her being afraid something was going to happen to them if they went back to Arendelle.

Seeing that there was nothing she could do but pray for her parents' safe return, Elsa offered them one final smile before she stepped aside and allowed her aunt and uncle to say their goodbyes. The King and Queen of Corona offered their departing relatives warm goodbyes, but as Elsa watched the monarchs she couldn't help but notice the exchange between her father and her uncle. Hushed words passed between the two men, and the secrecy of it all only furthered to ignite Elsa's concern.

The rest of the Arendelle monarchs' departure passed quickly, and soon Elsa stood alone in the Grand Hall. Everyone else had already left to take care of the day's business, leaving Elsa alone to her thoughts. As she stood in the Grand Hall reflecting on her parents' departure, Elsa could not shake the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.

* * *

It was evening, and like every other evening since Jack had left, Elsa had nothing to do. She couldn't go to sleep, for it was far too early and her thoughts would have kept her up late anyway. So, rather than lie awake in bed for half the night, Elsa figured she would go for a walk. And hopefully clear her mind and make her tired enough to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, Elsa's stroll through the palace gardens was successful in accomplishing either of these goals. The winter princess had been roaming about the for the better part of an hour, but her mind was far too active to engage in anything as calm as sleeping.

Thoughts of her parents departure still plagued her mind, and although she had been informed that their plane had safely landed in Arendelle, Elsa could not help but worry. For as long as she could remember, Arendelle had been a peaceful nation. They rarely engaged in hostile conflicts, and when they did it was always with diplomacy rather than brute force. Even internally Arendelle had always been a quiet nation, they had a prospering economy and many of the social issues that arose were easily resolved. Moreover, Arendelle's people loved Elsa's parents. They were wise and just rulers, and their subjects would not be restless for no reason. However, the fact that Elsa could find no such reason when she searched the night before was more concerning than any possibility Elsa could create in her head. All in all, during her walk Elsa's mind had only traveled in circles, and she was no closer to procuring an answer or calming her mind as when she started her walk an hour ago.

In her wandering, Elsa came upon a place that made her stop in her tracks, the greenhouse, their greenhouse. The greenhouse she and Jack would have lessons. The greenhouse where her otherwise aloof bodyguard would open up. And the greenhouse, since Jack had left, she had not gone near.

It was strange, since the meeting with her father yesterday, Elsa had been so concerned with what could be going on in Arendelle, that she had forgotten about her absentee mentor. But now, standing in a place that was intimately connected to the missing man all the thoughts that had tormented Elsa's mind just yesterday morning came flooding back to the forefront of her mind. But Elsa didn't want to think about the man who made her thoughts a mess and who made her feel such a dizzying array of emotion.

No, Elsa had enough on her mind without throwing Jack into the mix. The young princess had resolved to return to her room and go to bed, no matter how many hours it would take for her to fall asleep. However, just as Elsa was about to make her way back to the castle, something caught her eye.

Although all the windows of the greenhouse were frosted so a person casually walking by could not see in, and most of the windows were also covered in ivy, Elsa could see a faint blue glow coming from inside the greenhouse. Curiosity got the better of her, and so Elsa made her way to the greenhouse. As she got closer the glowing got brighter, and Elsa could only guess what the source of the light was. Making her way to the door Elsa peaked inside, and what she saw took her breath away.

Inside the confines of the glass walls a cacophony of small ice creatures danced about. There were rabbits, and birds, and butterflies, and squirrels, and hedgehogs, and many other animals that seemed to move to the same whimsical beat. What amazed Elsa most about the enchanting creatures was that each and every one of them was made from snow and ice, a delicate and beautiful compilation of hundreds of tiny snowflakes. The snow creatures were life-like in their, animation, and if it wasn't for their blue color and the small trails of frost that followed along behind them, Elsa would have thought them to be real, living breathing creatures. The small frost animals were enchanting. They danced about midair as if they were prancing through a lush summer field, and were filled with such a childlike joy it brought a smile to Elsa's face.

In the center of it all stood a figure that had become as familiar to Elsa as her icy touch. With his back facing her, surrounded by an element they both shared, there he stood. Jack. The man who dominated Else's thoughts and stirred her emotions. The same man whose absence had a profound effect on her, and whose reappearance was having an even stranger effect.

For a moment, Elsa was immensely happy at her bodyguard's reappearance. He was back, and as much as she tried to deny it, Elsa had missed him. But, as Jack's sudden appearance began to sink in, Elsa remembered the terms on which they parted, and suddenly, she no longer wanted to be there. If she was honest, she was afraid. She didn't know how Jack would act, as they had been separated for a week and hadn't parted on the best of terms. If Jack acted as the cold and aloof bodyguard, Elsa was not sure she could hide the hurt behind her perfect princess facade. No, Elsa was not prepared to face such a meeting. She needed time to compose herself, to build up her walls so she could withstand whatever cold front Jack put up.

Throughout Elsa's internal panic, Jack had not turned around. Seeing this, Elsa felt it was safe for her to leave without Jack ever knowing she had been there. As she began to back away towards the door, something caught her eye. A lone butterfly moved away from the others, and flew directly in front of Elsa.

The small creature was beautifully and wonderfully made. Each square inch of it was filled with such elegant detail, it could put even the best artist to shame. As the lovely creature flew around Elsa, she could see the wintery designs on its wings. The frost swirled in elegant curves, making an intricate snowflake pattern that reflected the moonlight's soft glow.

The single frost creature was truly a sight to behold, and Elsa was taken aback by its graceful movements. The butterfly fluttered around Elsa in a loving manner, as if it was coaxing her to dance along with it. All of Elsa's attention was on the fluttering creature, as she continued to marvel at how such a beautiful creations was made entirely out of ice. The princess held out her hand to the frosted butterfly, and it happily landed on her finger, as if that was what it had wanted the entire time. As it rested on her finger, it flapped its wings slowly, allowing Elsa to fully appreciate its beauty.

Then in the blink of an eye, everything changed. One moment Elsa was carefully holding the delicate creature, and in the next it burst. Like a firework erupting in a sparkling cascade of frost, it rained down on Elsa's head. As surprised as the princess had been in that moment, she was shocked stone still by the utterance of a single word.

"Elsa?" her name rang out clear and true from the one person she was hoping to avoid.

When she looked up, Jack was turned towards her, a surprised and confused expression on his face. All the creatures that had once danced around the room were gone, replaced by a mist of falling snow. The two winter spirits stood across the room from one another, silently taking in the other's presence.

As Elsa stood across the room from Jack, she was faced with an internal battle. Half of her wanted to stay, and make amends, but the other half of her wanted to run. She wanted to bolt out of the door behind her, and keep running until she knew she was safe from the man before her. Or rather, the effect he had on her. Elsa wanted to escape, because she was afraid. She was afraid of how easily Jack could manipulate her emotions, and she was even more afraid that he felt nothing in return, whatever this strange emotion was.

Silence filled the room, and it was suffocating. With each passing moment that voice inside Elsa's head that was telling her to run seemed smarter and smarter. Why deal with this now when she could easily escape the situation by running through the door behind her.

All this time, Jack had done nothing but study the princess in front of him. He was just as surprised to Elsa as she was to see him. And just like her, he was unsure of how to approach the situation. However, before Jack could decide what to, Elsa had come to her own conclusion. Without warning, Elsa turned around and rushed toward the door behind her with the one goal of getting away.

"Elsa wait!" Jack called.

As determined as Elsa was to leave the greenhouse, she didn't get very far. As the princess pulled on the doors she discovered that they would not budge. Examining the doors she found that while the doors were not locked, frost was creeping out of the handle. At first this revelation caused Elsa to panic, believing in her haste she had frozen the doors shut. However, upon closer inspection she noticed the frost did not have her characteristic geometric snowflakes, but rather a fern-like pattern. Realization dawned on Elsa that it was not her own powers that had frozen the door shut, but Jack's. However, this new piece of information did little to calm the princess's nerves.

While Elsa had been processing all this information, as well as having an internal panic attack, Jack had closed the gap between them. The two inter spirits now stood less than three feet from each other, but Elsa still had her back turned to Jack. At this point, Elsa knew she had no hope of escaping, but she refused to turn around if she would only be met by Jack's cold exterior.

"Elsa, I-" Jack began, but Elsa quickly cut him off.

"When did you get back?" Elsa asked still facing the door and refusing to meet Jack's gaze.

"I," Jack began and then stopped, apparently deciding to change the way he phrased what he said next. "I just returned." There was another beat of silence between the two as they stood there in the greenhouse, until Jack spoke again trying to reach out to the woman in front of him. "Elsa would you please turn around." He said this so softly, so gently it was no more than a whisper. A quiet string of words said with such hesitation it was as though the speaker was afraid of rejection.

It was a rare display of emotion, no matter how small, and although Elsa could feel Jack's unease, she was afraid. She was afraid she had imagined any emotion that her bodyguard might have shown. She was afraid of turning around and seeing nothing but a cold dark abyss in his cobalt eyes. She was afraid of what Jack was doing to her. She was afraid she was the only one constantly battling her emotions so that she could maintain her public image.

But as afraid as she was, and as much as she wanted to run away from this unknown territory, she also didn't want to have to hide her emotions. She wanted to display her thoughts and feelings honestly and earnestly. She wanted to really discover who she was, and not conform to what everyone expected her to be. And while she wasn't certain of her feelings toward the icy man, she wanted to mend her relationship with Jack.

Thinking back on their time together, Elsa felt as though the fallout in their relationship had been caused by their argument. While he had frustrated her with his aloof attitude, she had said some things that she regretted. Their shaky relationship whatever it was, had only been strained by Jack's sudden change in behavior during lessons. Something that showed through in the lessons' outcome. And then suddenly Jack was gone.

When he left, they parted ways awkwardly. Elsa felt they had never resolved the argument that was the stem of the problem. She didn't want that. She wanted to be close to him, but if that was impossible she at least wanted the tension to be gone. Elsa didn't want to have to put up a facade around Jack too. And if they couldn't be friends, at the very least she could apologize.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said in no more than a whisper, still with her back turned to Jack. As much as she wanted to look him in the eye and tell him she was sorry, fear held her back.

"Elsa, would you please look at me," Jack said. His voice was gentle, but it held the undertone of something else. Something somber.

As afraid as she was of what she would find, slowly, Elsa began to turn around. She wanted to see Jack's response for herself, and something in his voice had given her reason to believe she would not be met with an icy exterior. When she finally stood face to face with the man that made her such a mess, she was surprised by what she found on his eyes. While his face remained stoic and indifferent, Elsa could see the torrent of emotion Jack was trying to deal with. Surprise, sadness, confusion, hurt, relief, guilt, loneliness, and something else she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it burned into her and she couldn't hold his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said again, but just as softly. While the fact that Jack hadn't pulled away eased Elsa's mind, she was still unnerved by him.

"Elsa, why are you apologizing?" Jack asked as he tried to meet her gaze.

Elsa looked up for a moment, as she tried to read his intentions. She saw that he was utterly lost as to why she was apologizing, and that did little to encourage her confidence. Taking a deep

breath she steadied herself

"I'm sorry for the things I said," Elsa said, and as she spoke she saw the dawning of realization in his eyes. " It was uncalled for, and I am sorry."

"Elsa," Jack began gently.

As he spoke Elsa furrowed her brows and shut her eyes. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. It would only make her feel worse. He was going to assure her that she had done nothing wrong, simultaneously putting up the cold guard facade she hated and filling the pit of her stomach with guilt. Elsa wondered why couldn't he just let her apologize and own up to the terrible person she was.

"You have nothing-" but she never let him finish.

"Jack please," Elsa said, keeping her face down, still not daring to look him in the eye. "Just let me apologize." Her voice wavered as it filled with the emotions she struggled to keep at bay. At that moment she wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. However, she figured this was part of her punishment.

Silence filled the room. The two winter spirits stood before each other neither attempting to bridge the gap the silence had created.

For a while, Elsa was too consumed by her own internal panic to question Jack's silence. After she had calmed her chaotic nerves she remembered that the icy man stood before her, and had yet to say a word in response. However, this realization only set off her nerves again. Elsa now dreaded the rest of this conversation, but she knew there was no escaping.

"Princess," Jack said, coaxing the woman before him to meet his gaze.

Elsa took a breath to steady herself, but when she looked up she was not met with the familiar icy blue of his eyes, but of something more delicate. In his hand, Jack held a single ice rose. Beautifully crafted to look as if it was just about to bloom. The single flower had such intricate detail it would put a real rose to shame.

"Princess," Jack repeated just as gently as before. As he spoke he offered the icy creation to Elsa. She hesitated to take it, but upon his insistence she took it into her grasp delicately. As she examined the beautiful rose more closely, Jack continued. "I will accept your apology, but only if you accept mine." He said this with a touch of humor in his voice, but when Elsa searched his eyes, she could see the seriousness of his statement.

"Jack," Elsa began, furrowing her brows once more into a concerned expression, but this time it was he who did not let her continue.

"Elsa if you feel that your behavior requires an apology, then mine demands it." He said, furrowing his own brows in a similar manner.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, searching his cobalt eyes, and as much as she would deny it, she felt hope rise up within her.

At her question, Jack gave a dry laugh while running his hand through his hair.

"Elsa, there is so much I need to apologize for when it comes to you," he said, guilt, regret, and that same thing she couldn't place earlier flashing through his eyes. "I am the one who needs to apologize for my behavior that night. I pushed you too far. And I need to apologize for continuing to put a strain on you. It seems from the day we met I've caused you nothing but trouble, and for all of that I am sorry"

"Jack," Elsa said, seeing his sincerity in his eyes. As much as she felt his apology was unnecessary, she understood his desire to take the blame. For it was something she was far too accustomed to. "It's alright."

Jack's features softened, and Elsa could tell somehow that this was behind them. In any case, she was glad the strain on their relationship was gone. The once suffocating stiffness was gone and Elsa felt she could stand before him without wanting to run away in shame. Honestly, she was just glad he was back. The winter princess turned her gaze back to the rose in her hands hiding the small smile that had formed on her face.

However, as her mind began to settle another realization set Elsa's mind abuzz once more. _Was Jack here to stay_ she thought or was be just stopping by. Elsa hoped that he was in fact staying. In his absence the days seemed to pass slower and in truth Elsa had missed his constant presence, even when he was being cold. Before her thoughts could completely run away with her, Elsa figured she should at least ask the man in question. Looking up from the rose in her hand, Elsa timidly began to broach the topic that threatened her peace of mind.

"Are you here to stay?" Elsa asked in a meek voice. Se did not mean to sound so frail, but it appeared that she was more frightened by what his answer would be than she had originally thought.

Jack blinked a few times as he processed her question, but he met Elsa's gaze head on when he replied.

"My stay in Corona is indefinite, as the matter that called me away has not been resolved." He said in a clear voice. Elsa's heart fell a bit as his words, but it appeared the young man was not finished. "However, your highness," He said, with a mischievous smirk on his face and and twinkle in his cobalt eyes that made Elsa blush. "I would be a rather poor escort if I left a lady to attend a ball on her own." Elsa gave Jack a puzzled look and in return he let out a lighthearted chuckle. "I will be here to escort you to the engagement ball tomorrow your highness," Jack said amusement

dancing across his features.

He let loose another chuckle as realization dawned on Elsa, and her epiphany changed her features into the most adorable expression. Before Elsa could scold Jack for laughing at her, a yawn interrupted her triad before it even began. This caused the young man in front of her to laugh once more, and left Elsa a blushing mess. After Jack had composed himself he offered his hand to the still embarrassed girl.

"It's late you highness, and you are tired," Jack said that lighthearted half smile never leaving his face. "We should probably go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow, and it would look pretty bad if my date for the ball tomorrow was yawning all evening."

Elsa could tell this was said in good humor, and that Jack was making fun of himself more than trying to embarrass her. She was glad to see Jack acting so open. So although she could still feel the heat in her cheeks, she took Jack's hand and allowed him to lead her back to the castle.

 _End of Chapter 6_

* * *

 **Well hopefully it was worth the wait sorry if it wasn't. I SUPER appreciate all the feedback so please review if you liked it or if you found a mistake. Also I was wondering if you wanted me to respond to your reviews? I'd be happy to respond, but I'd probably do it through PM (I always think it's weird when responses are in the author's notes). Big Thanks to my big sis for helping me! I'll try to update at every two or three months, but I make no promises, since school always wants to take up my time. Until next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing On Ice

**Hi... I know its been like 4 months since I posted and I'm reeeaaalllllyyyy sorry. Life likes to get in the way. But it's finally here!**

 **Xovi I tried to make the paragraphs shorter, hope it reads better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney or Dreamworks Characters**

 **Pretty please leave a review it's what keeps me going when I have severe writers block. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Dancing on Ice_

Waking up the next morning, Elsa felt peaceful. It was a surprising feeling to the winter princess after last week's restless nights and early mornings. Looking at the clock by her bedside, Elsa saw that it was half past 8, much later than she had slept in a while. Sitting up, Elsa noticed that Helena had already brought in her morning tea and breakfast. The princess smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness and slipped out of bed and into the bathroom so she could officially start her morning. After emerging from the bathroom, Elsa seated herself at the table and proceeded to enjoy the raspberry ginseng tea Helena had selected for the morning.

Thinking back on last night, Elsa was surprisingly at peace with her encounter with Jack. She was glad she could finally make amends, and glad to see him being open with her. While she felt he would still revert to the cold calculating guard, she also had a sneaking suspicion that his inner walls were starting to waver.

It was a peculiar assumption to make, but last night he gave her reason to believe that something was changing. Before last night, Elsa had been sure that Jack was going to return as the cold and aloof man her father had introduced to her. However, Jack had surprised her in more ways than one when he appeared in the greenhouse last night. He wasn't detached, or cold, or curt, or any of the usual things that he used to distance himself. No, last night, although still guarded, he had been honest and genuine. Something that, in the moment, Elsa had been too anxious to notice, but now sent a completely new set of nerves abuzz.

While before Jack's reappearance, Elsa had been concerned with their fight, and the effect it would have on their relationship, she now had a new reason to be anxious. The winter princess was now unsure of how to approach her bodyguard. She couldn't hide behind her princess facade, not when he so easily slipped past her walls and set her emotions into overdrive. But, at the same time she was afraid to openly share her emotions. She had never been vulnerable with another person, not since she was a child and now she was at a loss of what to do.

When Jack was distant, it was impossible to talk to him, unless it was absolutely necessary. So Elsa would put up her facade, rather than feel the chill of his icy exterior. But when he was open, when Jack allowed even the faintest of his true emotions to slip out, butterflies erupted in Elsa's stomach. His slightest action could turn her into a blushing mess, so she wondered what she was supposed to do. She was too embarrassed to show her true feelings, but she couldn't hide behind her facade. Not for the first time, Elsa was bewildered how a man she had known for a little over a month could have such an effect on her.

Absentmindedly stirring her tea, Elsa wondered when she would encounter her bodyguard. After last night, Elsa was both nervous and excited to see Jack. As she continued her musings, Elsa set out to finish her breakfast.

Her reflections of the previous day soon brought her to thoughts of her parent's departure. She hadn't heard from them since they landed in Arendelle, telling her that they had had a pleasant journey. While Elsa was concerned about her parents' well being, she knew they would be busy handling whatever was causing a stir in Arendelle and would be too busy to call. But, that didn't keep her from worrying. Elsa figured she wouldn't worry as much if she knew what exactly was happening. Her search for answers yesterday had been fruitless, but that didn't mean she would stop. In whatever she time she had today she would try to scan over the headlines. There had to be something somewhere, and she needed to know. Perhaps she could ask Jack, Elsa thought to herself. It was his job to be aware of global occurrences, or so she assumed. Maybe he would know something.

Elsa had finished her breakfast, and was simply enjoying her tea, when someone energetically knocked on her door. A bit confused by the apparent eagerness of whoever was outside, Elsa said a simple "Come in."

Immediately following Elsa's reply Anna and Rapunzel burst through the door practically bouncing over to Elsa. The eldest princess was surprised by the other two girls' exuberant entrance but she remained sitting, calmly watching the other girls.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Anna cheered as she twirled around her sister. "Aren't you excited!" Anna then took Rapunzel's hands, and the two princesses began dancing around Elsa's room.

"Uh, is there any specific reason I should be?" Elsa asked, dusting off her skirt as she stood.

Anna immediately stopped dancing, and looked at Elsa as if the platinum blond had grown a second head.

"Did you forget, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, a mixture of shock and confusion covering the brunette's face.

"Forget what?" Elsa asked trying to recall something that would get her sister so energized. But considering it was Anna, there was an endless number of possibilities.

Shaking off her initial shock and realizing that Elsa was no closer to remembering what was going to happen today, Anna decided to blurt it out. "Today's the ball of course," the strawberry blonde said a bit exasperated.

"Oh, The engagement ball," Elsa said, more to herself than anyone else. Honestly, she wasn't looking forward to it. It would just be another occasion where she would have to wear a mask. And this event, would be much bigger, and much longer than the others she had attended. This meant more eyes watching, more gossiping nobles looking for a fault, more ambitious families trying to schmooze their way up the social ladder. Elsa could only thank her lucky stars that she was not the guest of honor. This was about Rapunzel, so Elsa put on a smile and turned to her cousin. "Congratulations Rapunzel," She said sweetly.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel said excitedly, not at all upset her cousin had temporarily forgotten about the ball. "I am honestly a bit nervous, but also super excited. Like I want to scream, dance, cry, and throw up all at the same time."

Elsa just smiled at the brunette girl before her, unsure of how to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to. Just at that moment, there was another knock at the door. However, unlike Anna and Rapunzel, whoever it was did not wait for a response before entering.

At that moment, about half a dozen people filed into Elsa's room. The eldest princess did not recognize them, but by the sun insignia embroidered on each of their suit jackets she could tell they were members of the palace staff.

As she observed the group,Elsa found something about the rather off. Four of them based on their military stance and ear pieces were members of Corona's secret service. They stood at parade rest in the peripherals of Elsa's room, as if they were securing the room. Elsa knew that she, her sister, and cousin were always under the watch of the palace's security, but they were never so overt. Before she could dwell on this fact, a tall woman caught her attention.

"Good morning ladies, glad to see you all are together. My name is Danielle and this is my assistant Don. We will be in charge of your preparations for the ball tonight." The woman said.

She had a commanding presence, standing 6 feet tall in her navy blue pants suit and stiletto heels. Her reddish brown hair was styled into a neat and elegant pixie cut, and her chocolate brown eyes were friendly, but had a distinct glint that she meant business. Slightly behind her stood another man, also dressed in a navy blue suit, who Elsa took to be Don. When introduced he simply nodded and proceeded to hand Danielle a tablet he had been flipping through a moment before.

"Alright, we have a lot to do so we will start immediately." Danelle said before scanning over the tablet in her hands. "It's 9:30 now and the ball starts at 7, so that gives us a little more than ten hours to get you three ready. You've all eaten so let's get moving. First we will be going through a final dry run of tonight's proceedings. At 2:30 we have your appointment at the salon. Then at 5 we have your final fitting, and that should lead us into the evening." Danielle finished with a final tap on the tablet.

Handing the device back to her assistant, who had remained silent by her side typing on his phone, Danielle turned on her heel and headed toward the door, never missing a beat. Her assistant had simply gestured for the three princess to follow, before handing the commanding woman another phone.

Although Rapunzel and Anna had initially been shocked by the matter-of-factness of the woman, the preparations easily rekindled their excitement for the coming ball. The two girls quickly followed after Danielle, giggling about the ball on their way out. Two of the security guards left right after them, leaving Elsa alone in the room with the two remaining guards.

With the room's sudden vacancies, Elsa's attention was brought back to the presence of the security guards. The remaining two stood quietly against the wall, neither encouraging her to follow with the rest of the group, but obviously waiting for her. While their presence didn't bother her, it did perplex her. She was used to being under constant surveillance, but rarely was it so obvious. Not to mention there was most likely additional security hidden from view.

Something must have happened for Corona to raise its security. Sure there was the engagement ball that evening, but the three princesses had gone to multiple events in the past month that were higher risk with less security. The three princesses would barely leave the palace grounds throughout the day, and all the guest would have already been cleared by security, and searched on entry. As Elsa tried to rationalize the additional security, her thoughts drifted to her parents and Arendelle. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind, telling herself it was just a coincidence. But that did not stop the knot from forming in the pit of her stomach.

Realizing that she was still in her room, Elsa shook the thoughts from her mind. Today was about Rapunzel, and she should be celebrating with her cousin. Besides, whatever the reason for her unease, Elsa knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She barely knew why her parents left, and there could be a million reasons for a few extra guards. Taking one last glance at her room Elsa left to find her companions.

She found her sister and cousin at the end of the hall giggling over something while Danielle and Don talked to each other. It did not seem they had been waiting long, and with one last resigned sigh Elsa joined her giddy relatives. Upon Elsa's arrival, Danielle snapped her attention back to the three princesses.

"First up, rehearsal," Danielle said, ushering the girls towards the ball room. "Let's hop to it girls we have a lot to do, and I will not have us fall behind schedule."

As Danielle had said there was a lot to do. In the ballroom the three princesses practiced every detail for the coming event. Danielle practically made them run through the ball minute by minute, They practiced entrances, and dances, and seating arrangements, and proper small talk, and what spoon to use when, and where to stand during the king's speech, and anything else Danielle saw fit.

The whole ordeal took hours, and not without a bit of frustration. Although Danielle was obviously an expert at what she did, she spent a good amount of time keeping the younger two princesses focussed. Seeing the palace staff abuzz with preparations for later that evening only caused their excitement to grow, and made them a tad more rambunctious than usual. As Danielle worked to keep Anna and Rapunzel on task, Elsa was left alone to her thoughts.

Throughout the entire morning Elsa was surprised by the absence of her own bodyguard. As her designated escort, Elsa thought Jack would have been present for the rehearsal. But instead Danielle's assistant Don had acted as the escort for each of the princesses. Elsa wondered where he was. She knew he was back in the palace at least temporarily, and he had told her himself that he would be present to escort her that evening. Elsa tried not to think about it, and focus on all the preparations that still needed to be done instead. But as she waited for Danielle's instructions, Elsa's mind wandered. First to the ball itself and then to her escort, which only succeeded in bringing back the anxious feelings from earlier that morning.

By the time they had rehearsed to Danielle's content, it was quarter till 2 in the afternoon.

"Alright, your highnesses, we are a tad behind schedule so we're going to have a quick lunch before we head off to the salon," Danielle said taking a blackberry from Don and leading the group to the kitchen.

After what was indeed a quick lunch, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel found themselves seated in the back of a palace car. They had stopped in the kitchen for no more than fifteen minutes before Danielle was rushing them out the door again, food in hand. So there the three girls sat finishing off the sandwiches the kitchen staff had prepared, while Danielle sat in the front seat typing away on her phone and talking on her bluetooth. Don sat silently in the driver's seat, following behind another palace car that held their security detail.

As they drew nearer to the salon Elsa could practically feel the other two girls' excitement radiating off of them. The younger two princesses sat in their seats giggling to one another about all the different wonders the night would hold. Anna was simply excited to be attending her first ball, but for Rapunzel the reality of her engagement was finally sinking in, and she couldn't be happier. As the two nineteen years olds continued to enthuse with one another, Elsa sat quietly looking out the window.

She herself had mixed feelings about the ball. On one hand she was dreading it. These events made her anxious. Constantly having to restrain her powers, while putting up a facade, as if she actually enjoyed the company of snobbish nobles, did little to calm her nerves. And since her parents would not be in attendance, she was the primary representation of Arendelle. She could expect to have dozens of 'respectable' families try and schmooze their way into the royal family's favor.

Yet, at the same time, she was also excited. It had been a long time since she had attended a ball, and she had been too young to experience, let alone, remember it. Elsa's powers, while still far from being under her complete control, were manageable. She could maintain control for duration of the ball so long as she stayed calm, and even then, Jack would be there.

The thought caused heat to rise to her cheeks, but Elsa ignored it, keeping her face turned toward the window. Secretly, Elsa was glad her bodyguard would be present, and not just because he would help her to stay in control of her powers. Jack's presence honestly made her happy. While the man did cause her to experience a plethora of emotion, not all of it was bad. Ever since last night a giddy feeling had started to well up in the pit of her stomach.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a small, but beautiful salon. The three princesses sat in the car just long enough to read the sign hanging over the door, _Mademoiselle Marisol_ , before being ushered inside by a snappy Danielle. As soon as the girls passed through the threshold, they were surrounded by a team of various stylist and assistants.

Evidently the salon had been waiting for the arrival of the three princesses, and based on the otherwise empty salon, the place was reserved just for them. Elsa's mind didn't linger on this, as she was hastily seated in a styling chair, and simultaneously thrown into sensory overload as the team of stylist converged on her. Apparently the stylist already had a plan for how they would redesign Elsa for the ball. Rather than feeling pampered, Elsa felt violated. Even though she was accustomed to the royal lifestyle, there were few events where she needed another person's assistance in getting ready.

Elsa would have much rathered done all the preparations herself, rather than have strangers mess with her face and hands. But Elsa also knew she didn't have a say in the matter, so there she sat waiting for the ordeal to be over.

Sitting in the stylist's chair, Elsa tried to focus on something besides the people surrounding her or how much they were invading her personal space. She tried to let her thoughts roam, but if she could forget about the stylists around her, Elsa found herself thinking about her parents or Jack, things that made her even more anxious. Sitting there was pure torture for the winter princess, but to any onlooker Elsa seemed perfectly at peace with the situation. While on the inside Elsa felt like a bundle of nerves ready to explode, she maintained her princess facade, making an extra effort to make the stylist's' job as easy as possible, just so she could be done faster.

Unfortunately for Elsa the process still took about two hours. In that time, her skin was exfoliated, nails painted, makeup done, and hair styled. Even after Elsa had finished what she would call a dreadful experience, she had little time to settle her nerves as Danielle was hurrying the three princesses out of the salon as soon as the last blow drier was turned off.

On the way back Anna and Rapunzel were as exuberant as ever, but Elsa just sat silently staring out the window. When they arrived at the palace Elsa was a bit disoriented. She had zoned out in the car, and had missed whatever instructions Danielle had given. All Elsa knew was she was being whisked off to another part of the palace.

When the group had finally reached their destination, Elsa noticed they were in Rapunzel's room. Just as the princesses' entourage was getting settled, a new group of people entered the room. Elsa recognized them as the tailors who had been designing the princesses' dresses over the past month. As the last designer entered the room, Don and the four bodyguards left the room, leaving the ladies alone so they could get dressed. The designers wasted no time pulling out the garment bags that held the beautiful ball gowns the girls would be wearing later that evening. However, there were only two. Rapunzel and Anna had already been surrounded by the designers, as they began to assist the princesses put on the elaborate dresses. Unsure of what else to do, Elsa made her way over to Danielle, who was off in the corner typing away on her another one of her phones.

"Excuse me," Elsa said calmly, her face placid. "I believe there has been some sort of mistake."

Danielle looked up from her phone, her eyes sweeping the room before she answered. "And why do you say that." Danielle said, clearly not understanding Elsa's dilemma.

"The tailors only brought two dresses," Elsa explained, confused as to why Danielle did not see what she believed to be an obvious problem. "Mine seems to be missing."

Danielle furrowed her brows at this. "I was told you had purchased your own dress," Danielle said.

Elsa was unsure of how to respond, but before she said anything, a maid interrupted her conversation with Danielle.

"Excuse me your highness," the young girl said, curtsying as she addressed Elsa. "Sorry for the delay, but I have brought your gown for this evening." In her hands the young maid held a large box with some boutiques logo on it. This had to be her dress, but Elsa could not remember purchasing a dress for the ball. She had been sure that the designers were making her dress. Hesitantly, Elsa removed the lid of the box the maid still held. She gasp when she saw what was inside.

"Surprise!" Anna and Rapunzel had shouted in unison, just as Elsa opened the box.

Inside the box was the beautiful turquoise dress Anna and Rapunzel had forced Elsa to buy the day they had first arrived over a month ago. She had practically forgotten about the dress, with all the crazy twist and turns that she had experienced over the last month. And even though Elsa had only worn the dress briefly, when she picked it up, the dress's smooth fabric felt familiar.

When she bought the dress, Elsa had loved the way the dress slid perfectly over her curves, as if the dress was made specifically for her. Before Elsa got too lost in her reverie, the excited squeals of her relatives pulled her back to reality.

"Oh my gosh Esla, you are going to look so good," Anna said, as she twirled making it a bit difficult for the designers to finish lacing up Anna's dress.

"I'm so glad we bought that dress," Rapunzel squealed, but otherwise remained still as the designers worked with the lace of the dress.

Coming to her senses Elsa remembered how the dress while beautiful, was a bit too revealing for a crown princess. "Guys I can't wear this," Elsa said a bit at a loss for what to do. "I don't think it would be very appropriate for the ball."

"Why not?" Anna asked, suddenly stopping her twirling.

"It's formal enough for the evening," Rapunzel said. "You won't be underdressed, if that is what you are worried about."

"It's not that," Elsa said slowly. "don't you think the dress is a bit revealing, I mean the slit goes up fairly high, and the neckline is fairly low."

"Elsa, It'll be fine," Rapunzel said. "You are 21, there are a lot worse things you could be wearing."

Before Elsa could respond, she was pushed behind a changing screen. She hesitated to put on the dress. She wasn't exactly comfortable wearing it at such a large event where she would be representing her parents, but at the same time she didn't have anything formal enough for the ball she could wear instead.

With a forlorn sigh, Elsa slipped on the silky material, and just like a month ago when she had first tried on the dress it fit like a glove. The millions of tiny jewels on the bodice caught the light and made the dress sparkle like ice in the sun. Topped with a sweetheart neckline that melted perfectly into off the shoulder sheer sleeves the dress was bold but not gaudy. The azure skirt fell to the floor, but wasn't long enough to cause any problems when moving around a ballroom. The dress molded to her body perfectly, but it wasn't skin tight, allowing Elsa to move around freely. Like before Elsa was a bit concerned about the long slit that ran down her leg, but she had to admit the brilliant azure dress looked beautiful on her. The tailors had added a sparkling sheer cape that was attached to the dress at two points on the back so that it hung elegantly off of the back. It fell to the floor and added to the princess grace as she moved.

Elsa stepped from behind the screen and saw that Anna and Rapunzel had also finished getting dressed. Anna's dress was a was a soft sparking green with a simple square cut neckline, but it had beautiful flowing sheer sleeves that added a certain gracefulness to Anna's twirling. The skirt cinched at the waist and was accented by a golden ribbon tied around the waist. Anna's dress suited her perfectly, it was light and summery perfect for a midsummer's evening, but wasn't constraining and would allow the exuberant princess to move around the ball easily without being held back by her dress.

Rapunzel looked gorgeous, the night was all about her and the designers had spared no expense to make sure their beloved princess was nothing short of ethereal. She wore a deep purple princess ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of her dress was embroidered with delicate curving suns that accented the purple with its golden design. The embroidery continued into the top to the skirt but fades out so the deep purple of the flowing skirt could be appreciated.

The night's events were truly starting to sink in and the smile on Rapunzel's face was brighter than the sun. With the way she was glowing, Elsa would have thought it was the Rapunzel's wedding day if she didn't know better. When the other girls finally noticed Elsa they smiled even wider.

"Elsa, you look beautiful," The two girls gushed.

"Thank you," Elsa said, blushing slightly and offering the younger girls a small smile. "But really you two look lovely. How are you feeling Rapunzel."

"Oh, my gosh I'm so excited," Rapunzel said. "It's crazy to think that Eugene and I are engaged and that this entire ball is just to celebrate that!"

"Punzie!" Anna squealed. "Tonight is going to be so much fun. And you both look beautiful." The two nineteen year olds began giggling and twirling around the room together.

"Ehem," Danielle said, getting the three princesses attention. "Princess Rapunzel we still need to go to the palace treasury and get your tiara for the evening. It's almost six o'clock and I want to have you three lined up before seven for your grand entrance."

"Oh right yes of course," Rapunzel said, exiting the room. Anna happily followed after her.

Danielle looked to Elsa expectantly waiting for her to follow the other two girls out of the room.

"Actually, would it be alright if I went back to my room for a moment?" Elsa asked.

"Alright," Danielle said, tapping her phone screen as she spoke. "I'll have someone get you a quarter till seven, make sure you are ready by then." She finished looking at Elsa pointedly.

With that Danielle turned on her heel and exited the room. After a moment Elsa followed suit. When she had left the room, Elsa found two guards waiting for her, and internally sighed. It was so strange that the palace security was acting so up tight. With the two guards flanking her, Elsa walked back to her room. When they arrived at her room the two guards made to follow her inside.

"I need to do something a bit personal," Elsa said, hoping the guards would leave her alone.

"Very well then your highness we will make sure the room is secure and wait outside," one of the guards said. Elsa nodded and moved aside to let them enter. They did a quick sweep of the room, and bowed to Elsa before they left.

She was finally alone and Elsa let out a huge sigh as she sat down on one of the loveseats in her room. She was exhausted from running around all day, and never had the opportunity to settle her nerves. She loved her sister and cousin, but if she was supposed to spend the entire evening making small talk, Elsa really did need a few moments alone.

After a few minutes Elsa checked the clock, it was 6:10 meaning Elsa had a little more than a half an hour until Danielle would send someone to get her. Elsa really wanted to check the news before the ball and see if anything had happened in Arendelle, but her room did not have a TV or computer and she doubted the guards would take very well to her wanting to go somewhere else. They seemed rather tense which only made Elsa feel like something was going on even more.

Sighing to herself once more Elsa was resigned to waiting until she heard from her parents. It occurred to her that she could ask Jack, he must have some idea of what was going on in Arendelle, or at least know why security was so on edge. She hadn't seen Jack all day which was strange, but she was sure to see him soon. In less than half an hour now, he would be escorting her to the ball. The thought was oddly romantic, but Elsa like the way it sounded.

Rising to her feet, Elsa walked over to the mirror checking over her appearance. She had to admit that the dress was beautiful, and she looked good in it, but she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Her hair. It was currently done up in an elaborate bun, but the neat braids didn't quite fit the daring elegance of the dress. Tugging at the bun a bit, Elsa loosened it until her platinum locks fell in a thick french braid. However, loosening the bun had also caused her bangs to come loose. Without a second thought, Elsa pushed them back by running her fingers through the messy bangs.

Taking in her appearance, Elsa felt the slightly tousled French braid pulled the look together nicely, or at least she hoped it did. Arendelle's crown princess had never really paid attention to fashion, but she hoped her minor changes didn't ruin hours of work and infuriate Danielle by throwing a wrench in the woman's master plan.

She still had a few minutes left, and looking at her appearance, she realized she wasn't wearing gloves. In fact she hadn't been wearing any since they had gone to the salon. She was glad that her powers hadn't caused her any grief, even when the stylist at the salon had invaded her personal space.

Examining her hands, Elsa wasn't sure what the night would bring. She couldn't wear gloves with her dress, it would look too strange, but she would be talking to people all evening. Typically this would be a recipe for disaster, and Elsa had a cacophony of feelings tumbling around inside of her. On one hand she had an ominous feeling that something was going to happen, but on the other hand she didn't have the usual social anxieties that would tumble around inside of her when she had to attend one of these events.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Your highness," someone said from the other side of the door. "Ms. Danielle has sent me to get you, it's time."

* * *

After following the maid to the small hallway outside the ballroom where the three princesses would make their entrance, Elsa was put in position by a finicky Danielle. Jack still hadn't arrived and this was causing the planner a great deal of stress. Elsa stood by, not really concerned about her escort's tardiness. She was too busy watching her younger sister interact with her own escort.

Anna was being escorted by a lord from Arendelle. Elsa didn't really catch his name, it was something like Christopher, but the tall well built blonde was standing particularly close to Elsa's baby sister. Anna was completely oblivious, far too eager for the ball that was just moments away to recognize the way the boy hung on her every word.

When Elsa caught her attention, Anna turned excitedly to her elder sister.

"Elsa can you believe it," the strawberry blonde gushed. "It's almost time! Oh and what did you do to your hair, it looks amazing!"

"Oh, I just thought the bun didn't quite fit" Elsa said, taken aback by just how energetic Anna was. "Does it look alright?" she continued fiddling with the end of her braid.

"Are you kidding," Anna said. "You are beyond gorgeous!"

Elsa smiled in response, but Anna was quickly put back in place by Danielle and then distracted by something her escort said. The girl was practically bouncing off of the walls, and when the herald finally announced the couple, Anna's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Elsa was too distracted by the pair in front of her to realize Jack had come up next to her. She jumped when she did finally notice him, causing her bodyguard to chuckle softly. Before she could scold him for laughing at her he spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight your highness," his voice was soft, and the look in his eyes made Elsa blush. "It is my honor to escort you this evening." With a grand sweeping hand motion, Jack bowed to Elsa offering the princess his hand and a slight smirk.

Elsa couldn't help but feel he truly looked like a prince. He was wearing a navy colored dress uniform from Galacia, adorned with numerous medals and a sash to signify his assumed rank. the light and dark blues of the military jacket brought out his wintery looks, and matched perfectly with Elsa's dress. Elsa was still blushing when she put her hand in his, which only caused his smirk to widen.

He guided her into position, allowing her hand to slide through his arm, and come to rest on his forearm. Elsa heard the herald announce her and Jack, and for moment she hesitated. She felt a slight squeeze and when she looked up to Jack he gave her a reassuring smile. Elsa brought her other hand to rest on his forearms, and with one more breath to steady herself, she and Jack walked out the double doors before them and into the ball.

* * *

The evening was going rather well, if not dull. Elsa, with Jack's help, had successfully weaved her way through the crowds of foreign dignitaries, mingling and entertaining meaningless small talk with ease. Jack gave her a sense of calm, and with him as her escort, Elsa barely had to make physical contact and had an excuse for not dancing with all the bachelors at the ball. All of Elsa's worrying seemed to have been for nought, and she was now finding the ball to be a bit boring. Besides chatting here and there with nobles and rulers alike, Elsa had done little else that evening, and it was well after 10 o'clock.

Anna on the other hand had been living it up that evening. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa had been watching her younger sister. The strawberry blond had spent most of her time between the dance floor and the chocolate fondue table. Thankfully her escort, Christian? Elsa still couldn't remember, had kept Anna out of any real trouble.

Elsa was glad that Anna was enjoying herself, and from what little she had seen of Rapunzel all evening, the brunette was having the time of her life. She was glad for them, and while Elsa could say she was performing well as Arendelle's Crown Princess, something still weighed heavily on her mind.

Standing off to the side of the extravagant ballroom, not too many people were standing within hearing range of the wintery couple. Elsa figured now was the best time to ask what was on her mind.

"Jack," Elsa said softly without turning her gaze away from the dance floor. "Do you know what is happening in Arendelle? Before my father left he mentioned that something was happening back home, but when I searched the news I couldn't find anything."

Elsa turned to face her escort as to gauge his reaction. He was still watching the dance floor, but his brows had furrowed with her question.

"Walk with me?" He said, gesturing slightly with his free arm towards the hallway that ran adjacent to the ballroom. Elsa nodded her head and Jack lead her out of the crowded room.

The hallway was scarcely populated, with only a few small groups lounging in the chairs chatting amongst themselves or taking a break from the lively festivities inside the ballroom. A few other couples walked up and down the long hallway immersed in conversation. Virtually everyone kept to themselves, and barely anyone even turned their head when Jack and Elsa entered the hall.

"Jack?" Elsa said, prompting the man by her side to answer her question.

"The situation in Arendelle," Jack began, hesitating as he looked for the right word. "Is unclear."

"Would you care to elaborate?" Elsa said, a bit frustrated with his vague answer. "Before my father left, he told me that there was public unrest, but when I searched through the news I couldn't find anything."

"Yes, that is true," Jack said, nodding his head but keeping a straight face. "There is some public unrest, but it's not your typical violent protest or rallying in that streets." He continued "it's almost as if people are… afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Elsa asked, not understanding what Jack was trying to say. "My parents?"

"No, not at all," Jack said meeting Elsa's concerned gaze. "Your parents' presence seems to be raising moral. It's just such an odd occurrence we are not sure what to do."

Elsa was silent for a moment as she took in all this information. The couple continued to pace up and down the hall silently, as each was lost in their own thoughts. It's was calming to know that her home country wasn't tearing itself apart or trying to overthrow her parents, but at the same time, not knowing what was causing the problem elicited new worries. She was unsatisfied with her understanding of the situation, but it seemed Jack did not know much either, that or he was unwilling to reveal all that he knew. A new question arose in her mind. How exactly did Jack know what was going on? Elsa had just assumed he would know, but it was a bit strange.

"Jack," Elsa said, getting his attention once more. "How did you find out about what is happening in Arendelle?"

Jack looked at her, examining the motivation behind the question. Elsa really didn't suspect him of anything, she was just curious. He sighed and frowned, trying to think of the best way to answer her question.

"The company I work for," Jack began. "Monitors things on a global scale. You could say it is a type of intelligence agency, but they also specialize in the peculiar, offering advice and other services you wouldn't normally find in an intelligence agency."

"And how did you come to learn about Arendelle in particular," Elsa asked.

"Your father had talked to me about it before I left," he said. "There were some strange… events and he wanted a second opinion. I have been doing my job for a long time, and he felt my experience could help shed some light on the situation."

His last statement caught Elsa's attention, she and Jack were the same age yet that fact that he had stated he had been working for his company for a long time was odd. She knew he had worked for another lord at one point, that was how Rapunzel knew him. But how long had he been on that assignment and even then, what had he done before that. These questions buzzed through her head, but before Elsa could make them known to her bodyguard, a noble had approached them.

Jack had been guiding them back towards the ballroom, and just as they stood under one of the grand arches that connected the hallway with the festive room a man with finely groomed blond locks and a pompous smile on his face came up to them. Elsa didn't recognize the man, but by his dress and his stance she could tell he came from nobility. He bowed flamboyantly, more for show than as a display of respect, and it made Elsa feel like he was just another pompous noble trying to move up the social ladder.

"Good evening your highness," the man said, each word reeking of an overly sweet tone. "You look simply ravishing this evening, is there any way I could steal you away from your escort for a dance."

Elsa was disgusted by the man, but before she could make her usual polite excuse Jack cut in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Jack said, feigning guilt. "You see I have just promised her highness a dance, and it would be terribly rude of me not to keep that promise. You understand don't you. Now if you'll excuse us, I think they are beginning the next set, and I hate to keep the lady waiting." Without even giving the man time to respond Jack swept Elsa away from him and onto the dance floor.

"Jack," Elsa said, a bit of panic sneaking into her voice. "I can't dance in front of all these people."

"Why of course you can Elsa," Jack said, raising his eyebrow. "You've been taught the proper instruction, it's a very simple dance."

"Well yes," Elsa replied, but Jack cut her off again before she could continue her protest.

"Then there should be no problem," he said matter of factly in an almost childish manner.

"Yes, Jack there is a problem," Elsa said, getting nervous as other couples took their places. "I am a horrible dancer, and I am going to make a fool of myself and you."

"There is no way you are a horrible dancer," he said, scoffing at her exaggeration, but he softened his tone as he continued. "You have more grace in your pinky than some of these nobles pretend they have."

"I am not graceful," Elsa said, blushing at his compliment. She hated how easily he could make her blush, but now was not the time to dwell on it. "This is going to be dreadful."

Other couples had taken their places on the dance floor and soon the room filled with lively music as the musicians played. The dance was light hearted and as the couples moved about the dance floor, merriment filled the atmosphere. In time with the music Jack began guiding Elsa on the dance floor. She was hesitant to follow and it showed in her movements. While no one could say the pair were poor dancers, there was something ever so slightly off.

As hard as she tried Elsa could not ignore the watching eyes, all seemingly looking for a fault. The embarrassment as to what she must look like caused her cheeks to flush a soft pink. Arendelle's crown princess just watched her feet as she danced, too afraid to look up and see her fears realized. She griped Jack a little bit harder, trying to find her confidence and hold in her powers that she was sure would soon chill her hands.

Jack could feel her anxiety, but he wanted her to enjoy this. Spinning her into him, Jack stopped them for a moment.

"Elsa," He said gently, swaying slowly as to not draw any attention to them. "Why are you so afraid?" It wasn't an accusation and it wasn't a demand, it was concern.

Subconsciously she leaned into him and shut her eyes, as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I told you this wouldn't go well," She replied, resting her forehead against his shoulder and trying to hide her shame.

The white haired man looked down to the woman in his arms with compassion.

"Elsa, I promise nothing is going to happen to you," He said, not a hint of reproach in his voice. "I'm right here and I won't let you fall, trust me." The song ended and when Elsa looked up she was met with a reassuring smile. Frankly, she was still nervous, but she did trust Jack. It made her blush how childish she was being, and he was being so patient with her.

The next song started and Elsa let herself be guided around the dance floor. She was still a bit hesitant and kept her gaze toward the ground. When Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze she immediately looked up and azure locked on to cobalt. He gave her another reassuring smile, but there was also a mischievous glint in his eyes. Without warning he spun her out so that he held her only by the tips of her fingers. Then in one graceful movement, he pulled her back to him.

"Why don't we have a little fun instead," He said for only her to hear, a spark of mischief playing through his cobalt eyes.

Chest to chest, Elsa only had a moment to catch her breath before he was leading them around the dance floor in wide elegant sweeps. Their dance was less reserved than the typical waltz, but kept time with the music beautifully, embodying the merriment of the song.

At first Elsa struggled to keep up, internally having a massive panic attack at Jack's flamboyant actions. She could feel her cheeks burn with shame, but when she peered up to look at his face and saw the most radiant smile lighting up his feature. Catching her gaze he wiggled his eyebrows and winked. Soon she found herself giggling at his antics and following along.

Every few beats Jack would twirl Elsa and then seamlessly continue their path around the room. The pair seemed to glide effortlessly. Everyone who watched them was enchanted by what a lovely couple they made. And although the onlookers whispered, Elsa was too caught up in the dance to notice.

Even after the song ended the winter couple remained on the dance floor and continued their marvelous show when the next tune began. They stayed on the dance floor for song after song, but Elsa hardly noticed. She was too focused on her escort and the silly jokes he whispered to her as they twirled around the room. When the set finally ended the pair was chest to chest. Jack beaming down at Elsa, and the princess with a more reserved but just as lovely smile of her own. The musicians seemed to be taking a break and the couples on the dance floor soon broke apart, as more people began filling the space and engaging in conversation.

Noticing the growing crowd, Jack offered his arm and led the princess away from the throngs of people. Looking down at his companion, he noticed that Elsa was a bit flush. Thinking it was from all the dancing Jack guided her towards one of the balconies for a bit of fresh air. As they emerged into the summer air the pair found the balcony to be empty. They settled against the railing taking in their surroundings and enjoying their solitude.

Away from the thrum of the ball Elsa broke out into a small fit of giggles. The light tinkling sound of her laugh made Jack smile and he was glad to see the princess with such a happy expression. When she finally controlled her laughter, she looked over at her escort with a smug expression.

"Well, that was certainly surprising," she said, humor dancing through her words. Jack chuckled before responding.

"You'll find that I'm full of surprises princess," he said giving her a small wink and making her blush. She laughed it off but twirled the end of her braid nervously.

"When you decided to pull us into the dance floor," she said. "I was sure I would end up falling flat on my face." He snorted at her exaggeration.

"I'm hurt," he said holding his hands to chest dramatically. "Have you no faith in me."

She rolled her eyes at him and was subconsciously surprised how comfortable she was talking to him. It was so different from the night before and even before he left, but she pushed such thoughts back choosing to live in the moment and see how things panned out.

"I suppose you are a rather good dancer," she said, and he chuckled at her joking tone. "but I'm afraid you've ruined my reputation." She finished dramatically

"How so," he said playing along with her.

"You see I don't dance, how ever will I explain this to all those 'respectable' young men who ask me to dance," she continued with a melodramatic lilt in her voice. Jack outright laughed at this, and Elsa felt particularly proud for being able to elicit such a beautiful sound from him.

"Well I suppose I will just have to stay close by to protect you highness from the perils of the dance floor," he said giving her a cheeky grin.

"Oh whatever would I do without you," Elsa said a bit softer than she intended and in the back of her mind, she meant it. She was glad he was the one who had swept her off to the dance floor, and that he was the one standing by her side now.

"I'm sure your highness would be just fine without me," he responded. His voice held a seriousness that surprised and unsettled her. She had thought they were getting closer to the point where they could at least be friends, but here he was putting up walls again. Even if it was just a slight push away, Elsa felt dejected.

"Oh yes I'm sure parties would be so much more fun without you," Elsa said sarcastically leaning into the railing and wrapping her arms around herself.

"You wouldn't miss me," Jack said with a chuckle that didn't quite meet his eyes. "There's so much that you could do. So much more you could do without an escort tagging along."

"But where would be the fun in that," Elsa replied a bit absentmindedly thinking back to something he said on the dance floor. To her he was the life of the party, and without him these events would all seem rather bland.

"In the banquet hall, on the dance floor, anywhere you go, anyone who you're with, I'm sure you'd have a marvelous time" Jack said, not quite catching her tone.

"I'm not so sure I would make the best companion, I would freeze anyone besides you," Elsa said with a wry smile.

"You don't give yourself too much credit," Jack said, trying to discern her somber tone.

"There's no credit to give," She replied dismissively. "Besides there are plenty of other ladies ready to be waltzed into a stupor and taken on some whimsical adventure."

"I doubt you are anyone's second choice," He said looking over at her

"That's probably just my rank," she replied matter-of-factly, pushing his comment aside. If Jack was going to hide behind his walls, so would she. "There are many people trying to move up the social ladder, and getting into the good graces of a royal family is a sure fire way to do that."

Jack scoffed at her reply and Elsa was surprised how simply he brushed aside her explanation.

"It's not just your rank that catches people's attention," he said trying to make something perfectly clear to her. "You walk into a room and people notice, it's your presence not your title."

"And you mean to say those people don't look at me and see a crown," Elsa said with a sigh, it wasn't an accusation, but she didn't really buy what Jack was saying

"Trust me it's not your crown." Jack said staring out at the palace grounds with a furrowed brow. "Even when we were at that party, not a soul knew who you were and you still made heads turn."

"What?" Elsa said lost as to what he was talking about.

"You might not have noticed, but half of the guys there looked at you like they were hungry wolves," Jack let out dry laugh. "And Elsa you would never freeze your dance partner. Tonight as nervous as you were your hands weren't even cold. And no it's not because of my power," he said stopping her before she could protest. "That night you didn't know me or that I had similar abilities, and still your powers didn't slip out. My goodness princess how unaware you are of the effect you have on people." His tone softened as he finished, and Elsa was beyond astonished.

She wasn't sure what part of his speech to focus on. Her mind was abuzz, but one thing stuck out the most. While he had never said anything about it before, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Do you remember that night?" she said quietly. She looked down as she spoke, afraid of what she would see in his eyes. There was a beat of silence and stealing herself for the worst she turned to face him and looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you think about the night we first met?"

Elsa thought she had pushed all thoughts of that fateful evening from her mind. But she couldn't fool herself. In the back of her mind she had held onto that memory and hoped that it hadn't been a dream, that it wasn't a delusion. Now, she stood before him with new hope. Something that was so odd, but so encouraging. He hadn't forgotten, he still thought about it too.

She could see it in his eyes. He hadn't meant to say all those things, but now they were out in the open and he was conflicted on what he should do. He was debating whether he should address what she had just said or run away from it. His fight or flight instincts seemed to be kicking in, but Elsa wouldn't have it. This may be the one time she could get an honest answer out of him and she didn't want this opportunity to go to waste. Reminded of the situation she had been in last night, Elsa decided to do what he had done to her the night before in the greenhouse. Push him into a corner. Gaining confidence she took a step towards him so that there was no more than an a few inches between them. She wasn't really a threat to him, but in a way, it would force his hand.

"I... don't think," Jack began hesitantly. "We should discuss this your highness." He was trying to run away. But Elsa could tell he was trying and failing to put his walls back in place.

"Jack please," Elsa said meeting his gaze head on. "Answer me."

So many emotions were racing through his eyes, and she wanted to know what he was thinking so badly. This was the first time he even mentioned that night since the second time they met. He was so close. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but couldn't find the will to move any farther.

However his resolve seemed to falter. Slowly he reached out his hand and pushed some bangs out of her eyes that Elsa hadn't noticed had fallen out of place. She felt a jolt of electricity where his hand touched her skin and it lingered even as his hand moved to caress her cheek.

He took a the step to close the gap between them, and suddenly their bodies were flush against one another. The contact was practically an invitation. And Elsa took it, acting entirely on impulse, she moved her hands to his chest gripping the fabric of his tunic. His other hand found purchase on her waist, sealing the deal so neither could run away.

He lowered his head so their foreheads were touching and Elsa could feel his breath on her face. It was achingly familiar, cool like frost with a hint of peppermint. Every cell in her body screamed to close the space that remained and allow her lips to meet his, to relive what had happened on the balcony on a warm May night. But she also wanted to _hear_ his answer. If she was patient she was sure he would answer her this time. They stayed like that tangled together, with their foreheads touching and breath synchronizing, for what seemed like an eternity. He was trying his best to formulate an answer and she was waiting patiently.

"Elsa... I," He began. She could feel his eyebrows furrows as he struggled to find the words. "I do-"

In a moment everything changed. A blood curdling scream split through the night, and a moment later a shout followed it.

"Corona is under attack!"

 _End of Chapter 7_

* * *

 **Yay! We got to the end of chapter 7! Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but tell me what you think. I really appreciate the reviews. Also sorry if it wasn't worth the wait I tried really hard to finish, but as I said before life gets in the way. By the way I think it's funny you guys are so worried about Elsa's parents.**

 **If you are wondering Elsa's cape is supposed to be like the one on Anastasia in the 20th Century Fox movie when she is at the theater, and Anna's is like the one in Once upon a December but green.**

 **Thank you to my sister for looking this over, this chapter took me forever to edit and I'm on the fence if I actually like it. Also I may be making slight changes to the other chapters, but we'll see because I have like no time this summer**


End file.
